The Ranger in Black
by DragonRiderNinja
Summary: A new Ranger joins the team from another company with a rep as good as Walker's but he is also a man with looking for what he never had Please Read and Review I appreciate your input and opinion on how its going so far so please REVIEW I WANT THEM
1. Alac Ryan

**ALEC**

The greyhound pulled up to its stop in Dallas and it's doors slid open. I stepped out, carrying a duffle bag and dressed in black western boots, hat, shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and jeans with a silver and gold, oval belt buckle that glinted in the sunlight. I turned a moment to speak with the driver then stepped away and watched as the bus moved off. Turning, I slung my bag over my shoulder and sucked in a deep breath of fresh air after the stale confines of the bus. My black hair waved in the wind as I adjusted my sunglasses and looked around.

Maybe I'll find what I'm looking for this time. A new company in a new city...a fresh start, I hoped, as I began to stroll down the street.

A few women turned to look at me as I passed and I tossed them a casual smile. As I reached the corner, I pulled out a piece of paper from my breast pocket and unfolded it, looking it over. My head shot up at the sound of a siren. A station wagon and pick up truck with flashing lights zoomed by the corner causing a few people to jump aside.

I haven't even reported in yet and here I am tearing down the street, I snorted to myself, as I raced to catch up with the chase. I was never going to keep up, I thought ruefully, until I began to pass a guy just climbing onto his motorcycle. I stopped quickly and flashed my badge. Handing him my bag and telling him to wait here, I jumped onto the bike, started it and raced after the sirens.

I had a brief thought that I should have grabbed my service revolver...too late now... I zoomed through traffic leaning left and right on the turns.

I quickly caught up with the pickup as it skidded into a construction site and a big man with brown hair and beard then a black man almost as big as the first guy, got out.

When I heard gunshots, I gunned the engine and jumped a pile of pipes, causing me to sail in the air. The station wagon came into view for a brief moment and I saw two men on either side of it a big, beefy man and a little taller more muscular man. The gunman nearest me was the beefy guy. He turned to look as I landed and raced toward him and the two officers. I sent the bike into a slide when I saw him training his gun on me, my hat falling off into the dirt. I succeeded in knocking him off his feet with the bike as I rolled on the ground with the momentum which carried me in range of him and swinging my leg up nailed him across the face with a kick as he started up.

He slammed against the car and slumped on the ground and I rolled to the front of the car keeping low looking at the guys behind both doors of the truck. As soon as the guy's hand was in sight I grabbed it and flipped him down in front of me.

Quickly I jumped to my feet and kicked a foot out to knock the gun from the guy's hand and a second kick to the face as he stood up. He'd rolled to his feet and was now standing with his body bent low. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as he drove a punch toward me. I pushed his hand aside and closed lined him and he flipped back on the ground face first. Mildly amused, I stepped close and looked down at his prone body.

"You done?" I asked.

He growled and quickly climbed to his feet, taking a low posture again, fists raised.

Sighing, I muttered, "Guess not!"

He kicked out at me and I caught his heel in my hand, held it a second before spinning around and nailing him with a back hand. Releasing his heel, I jumped up and nailed him with a second spin kick to the face. He went down again but this time, he stayed down.

The two officers came over when the dust had settled and looked me over cautiously.

The shorter one trained a gun on me and signaled for me to raise my hands. I did so while objecting to the treatment.

"Whoah there buddy! I'm on your side!" I told him.

He frowned at me and demanded to see it while still holding the gun steadily on me. I carefully used one hand to remove my badge from my shirt pocket and showed it to him. He snorted and shook his head, putting his gun away.

"That was a pretty dangerous stunt you did, let alone with your bike." He said.

"Uh, well it's not mine, I sort of borrowed it. It only needs a new coat of paint and besides, it worked." I said with a shrug, standing more easily now that he wasn't pointing a weapon at me.

He just shook his head again, then helped his companion to lift the criminal to his feet and walked him to the pickup. Pulling the the tail gate open, the officer shoved him into a and slamed the tail closed afte the second.

Finished, the big one turned to look at me. "You handled yourself very well. Where did you study?" He asked, curiously.

"I was an Army Ranger and was stationed in Japan, had to do something to pass the time." I said with a casual shrug.

He smiled and held out his hand. "My names Ranger Walker and this here, is my partner Trivette"

I smiled back and shook his hand then turned to shake Trivette's while giving them my name. "I'm Alec."

As they climbed into the truck , Walker looked back at me and said, "Well, Alec, I hope we see you again."

I just nodded and said, "Well you just might!" They drove off and I added to myself, "Sooner than you think."

I sighed and walked over to where I'd lost my hat and picked it up, beating it against my leg to get the dust off then went to the bike. I grimaced at the sight of it.

"That kid is going to kill me." I muttered unhappily slippng my hat on.


	2. A Ranger Welcome

I climbed on and was thankful it started alright. I made my way back to where I'd left the kid and spent almost half an hour arguing with him. Finally, he allowed me to leave after I paid him for a new paint job. I collected my bag and left him still staring in horror at his motorcycle.

I quickly got away from there and made my way toward my original destination. About fifteen minutes later, I was standing studying the front entrance of my new place of employment, Company B. I paused to pull out my denim jacket, pulled it on and affixed my badge to it before climbing the stairs and pushing through the lobby doors. People glanced at me as I headed for the elevator.

Stepping out of the car, I turned left and made my way to the appropriate door. I smiled at the symbol of the Texas Rangers painted boldly on it before opening it and stepping over the threshold.

I continued to smile as I noted the buzz of activity as people went from desk to desk and at the pictures of old Rangers arranged on the nearby wall. As I put my bag down on the floor near my feet, two people looked up.

One was a very handsome guy who was just as muscular and tall as I, with short cut blond hair and light blue eyes. His partner was a woman who had long black hair and Hispanic or Native American coloring to her skin that enhanced her very beautiful facial features.

They glanced at each other then walked over to me.

"May we help you?" The man asked politely.

I pulled back the side of my jacket displaying my Ranger's badge and held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Alec Ryan. I just transferred here and I'm supposed to report to Captain Sweeney." I said.

They looked at me for a few seconds then the man jabbed his thumb toward an office just behind him. "He's in his office just over there." He told me.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you." I went to the office indicated and knocked.

"Come in" A gruff voice called out.

I went inside and Captain Sweeney looked up at me from his paper strewn desk. He set his pen down and leaned back in his chair, studying me while I did the same to him. He was a strong looking old man with an evenly wrinkled face and grey hair that he kept nice and neat. His office was decorated with the years of his service and his old service pistol and rifle in a case on the wall.

I took my hat off and snapped to attention. Sergeant Alec Ryan of Company C, reporting, sir!" I said briskly.

"At ease. Have a seat." He said casually. I quickly complied.

He smiled at me, his chin on his hands. "So you're our new guy from the Northern Rangers. I was just going over your file...quite a record you have here." He said tapping the file with his finger.

I shrug easily. "It's all from the line of work, sir." I said simply.

He nodded. "I also pulled your military record. Says here you have two Purple Hearts, three Silver Stars, two Bronze Stars, and a Congressional Medal of Honor as well as an honorable discharge. Half the Rangers in all the company's have half the medals you carry on your uniform. You even won the Ranger Medal of Valor. Impressive!" He said.

I said nothing. My record speaks for itself. He closed my file.

"Did you mange to look over the files of the team I assigned you to?" The Captain asked.

"Yes sir. I looked them over on the bus ride and I'm really looking forward to meeting them in person" I said.

He smiled. "Well two of them are booking a suspect while the other two are in the outer office with the rest. One of them mentioned a citizen helping them apprehend a suspect. Also, this teenager came in just a bit ago and claimed a Ranger wrecked his bike. Would you happen to know about that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I blushed a bit and shrugged. "I did pay for the damages, sir."

He smiled. "Well, apparently that wasn't going to help so since he let you use it, he demands you buy him a new one and keep his. You will comply." He said firmly.

I sighed but nodded in obedience. "Yes sir. Before I get started to work, I'll need a place to stay and a truck." I politely requested.

"Oh, I think we can help you with that." The Captain said with a grin as he rose from his seat. "Let's introduce you."

**WALKER  
**  
Trivette and I walked into the office and met up with Gage and Sydney who were outside Captain Sweeney's office.

"What's going on Gage?" I asked.

He looked at me and jabbed his thumb at the door. "That new Ranger is here. He's the one and only Alec Ryan of Company C." He said it as if I should know who that was.

Trivette put his hands on his hips. "He has quite a reputation under his belt and a salad bowl of awards that he's earned. Word is he's as good as Walker here if not better." He said with a shrug.

Gage snorted and said, "Well I'll be the judge of that."

Syd and I looked at each other then at Gage.

"Gage this isn't a competition. I'll be happy to have someone that qualified around." I said plainly, setting my hat on my desk.

Gage shook his head. "No its more than that he's assigned to our team. " He said cryptically.

The others and I looked at him in puzzlement.

"I'm not certain what you mean by that, but I'm sure there are things we can learn from him." I said just as the door to the Captain's office opened.

I watched the Captain step forward and there beside him was the Alec I had met earlier. My eyebrows raised in surprise and I caught the same look on Trivette's face.

'Well what do you know!' I thought. 'Isn't it a small world.'

**ALEC**

I smiled broadly at the pair I recognized from earlier. I waited as the Captain formerly introduced me.

"Listen up all of you. This here is Alec Ryan. Alec, from left to right is, Walker, Trivette, Gage, and Cook. Sergeant Ryan of Company C just transferred in and I'm assigning him to your team, Walker. He starts tomorrow officially. I want you all to give him a warm welcome, some assistance in finding a place to live and a suggestion for a truck dealership." The Captain told everyone, clapped me on the shoulder then returned to his office.

I stood awkwardly for a moment "Hello Walker, I've heard a lot of good things about you." I said holding out my hand for the second time today.

"Same here. Why didn't you tell us you were a Ranger?" He asked me as he shook my hand.

I gave a devilish grin and said, "You didn't ask."

I extended my hand to Gage. "I've heard some good things about you and partner Sydney. Your work on the Raptors was phenomenal." I complimented them as I turned to shake Sydney's hand as well.

I turned the other way and shook Trivette's hand again. "It's James, right? I hear you're the best computer analyst the Rangers have." I said warmly. He nodded and smiled back.

After that we just stood there just looking at each other. To ease things a bit, I asked, "Well which desk is mine?"

Gage pointed and I turned to a desk opposite Walkers and nodded turning back to them. "So does any one have a paper? I need to find a place for myself" I said.

Walker smiled and answered warmly, "Why don't you stay at my ranch tonight? You can start finding a place tomorrow until then you can stay with me and my family."

I smiled back. "Thanks man, I appreciate it. Saves me some headaches of where to lay my head tonight." I answered then turned at the sound of the door opening.

In came a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair in a light blue business suit and skirt. But what had really made my eyebrows arch was she must have been at least five or six months pregnant. She was talking to a woman over her shoulder, dressed almost the same but had long black hair and was taking notes on a pad.

Walker walked past me and over to the pregnant woman, hugging and kissing her. When they broke apart he placed a very gentle hand on her swollen belly with hers joining his as they shared a private smile.

She finally looked around and noticed me standing there. I removed my hat and nodded at her.

She put a hand on Walker's arm and asked, "Walker who is this?"

Walker smiled and introduced us. "District Attorney Alex Cahill Walker meet Ranger Alec Ryan new to Company B and our house guest until he finds his own place. Alec this is my wife." He said proudly

I extended my hand and she shook it. "I heard a lot about you. I hear you're one of the best Rangers in Texas" She said.

I smiled. "I wouldn't say that ma'am! Your husband is quite the Ranger from what I hear. The rest of us just try to keep up." I said then looked at the woman behind her.

She followed my gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry, this is Kelly my new assistant." She said and I shook her hand.

As Alex started talking to Walker about putting me up for a few days, I went to check out my desk.. I sat in the chair to test it out and saw what supplies were left to me by the previous Ranger. When it was time to go home I followed Walker outside to his truck and my new bike.

He looked at the scratch marks on one side and gave a whistle. "Was it worth it?" He asked me.

I shrugged "I guess but what's done is done might as well not fret about it. But I'd rather not risk the engine blowing on me. Do you mind if we load it in your truck bed?" I asked. He nodded.

As quickly as we could, we loaded the bike up and strapped it along with my bag then drove off for his ranch. We talked about various things on the way, like favorite music to listen to on the radio (Texas Country or Elvis), some of our old cases, and our Martial Arts.

When we drove up the driveway, I was amazed by how beautiful his ranch was with the old fashioned style house, low stone wall and large fenced pasture with a big old red barn.

As we pulled up to the house I looked at Walker. "Cordell, I hope I'm not being an inconvenience. I could get a motel room and just stay for dinner." I said as we parked.

He smiled at me. "It's ok Alec, we have the room, besides, since were going to be working together, we might as well get to know each other." He said warmly, killing the engine.

As we were climbing out of the truck, a little girl, I'd say was about six, bolted out of the house running toward us. Walker came around the truck and scooped her up then twirled her around while she sat on his arm with her arms were wrapped around his neck.

They smiled at each other as I got my bag "How's my little Angel?" He asked her.  
"great daddy who's he" she said turning to look at me.

Walker walked up to me holding his daughter. "Well honey this is Ranger Alec Ryan. He's the new man on my team." He told her.

I held my hand out to her and we shook. "Very nice to meet you Miss…" I said, waiting for her name

She smiled and blushed at me. "Angela, Angela Walker" She said shyly.

I side bowed my head to her. "Well it's very nice to meet you Angela. You hoping to wear a Ranger's badge like your Daddy one day?" I asked and she nodded vigorously while Walker laughed as we climbed up to the porch and into the house.

I was shown where I would be staying until I found my own place. The room had a beautiful view of the Ranch. I dropped my bag on the bed with a Native American blanket on it then went back outside to help Walker unload my bike. When we were finished, I checked the scratches and decided to take it to work tomorrow.

He was showing me around the barn and the horses, when Alex and the others showed up. Gage was looking at my bike when we walked up and asked me what I had done to it.

I just said it was in the line of duty.

We laughed at that and walked out back where I was introduced to Trivette's wife of six years and soon enough a little welcoming party was under way.

When they were ready my plate was loaded with rib steak and corn but not as much as Gage's was. Around the same time, we laughed at Gage's load, some other Rangers from the office and members of the DA's office arrived and I was introduced.

Not too long later, music was put on and few couples began dancing. For a couple of songs, I was paired with Kelly then after a couple more songs, Gage suggested we go horseback riding and it was met with enthusiasm.

So Walker, Trivette, Gage, Syd and me, on a borrowed horse with only a bridle and no saddle, rode out. The trail we took went to a hilltop where we stopped and looked down at the ranch. I leaned on my horse and patted his neck as we admired the wonderful view.

"It's very beautiful Walker, you're a lucky man." I said sitting up straight. He and the others nodded in agreement. "And the rumors about you being half Indian are true." I half questioned.

"My father was a full blooded Cherokee. After he and my mom died, Uncle Ray raised me on the reservation" He said and I looked at him in pleased surprise.

I chuckled "You and I have something in common then. I was raised on the Cheyenne reservation in Oklahoma" I said.

"You're part Cheyenne?" Gage asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was adopted by the tribe when I was no more than a few years old. They told me I was found by the side of the road. So right now I'm just a man looking for his past" I said.

Walker looked at me for a little while then looked away. "So Alec, you going to be looking for an apartment tomorrow?" He asked me.

I nodded. "But after seeing how beautiful it is out here, I was thinking of buying a small ranch any suggestions?" I asked.

Walker pointed off to the northwest. "There's a small ranch for sale. It needs some work but it might be in your price range" He said easily. I smiled and nodded my thanks.


	3. The First Call

ALEC

The next morning, I sat up and stretched after an excellent night's sleep. My chest was bare showing off my well-toned chest and arms. I climbed off the bed and made it up before slipping on a sleeveless shirt, shorts, and running shoes. Out the window dawn was just arriving. The hills and trees were covered in a red light from the rising sun.

As quiet as the dead, I went to the bathroom then on into the kitchen for a glass of ice water. Slipping out the front door, I left my water on the railing of the porch and started off on my usual morning run of six miles.

For almost an hour, I ran while the sun began its climb into the sky. I was lightly covered in sweat by the time I returned to the ranch. By then the sun had turned from the deep scarlet to a warm golden hue.

I paused to drink from the glass of water I had left. I stripped my shirt off and slung it over the rail and put down my glass. As I walked out into the middle of the lawn, I could feel eyes watching me.

I ignored them as I faced the rising sun and bowed. For the next hour, I performed my martial arts moves, my legs and fists becoming blurs. In my minds eye, I was battling about ten guys and was throwing them over my shoulders, and/or kicking, punching, grappling and breaking limbs. When I finished I was breathing hard.

I walked back to the porch and picked up my shirt, slipping it back on while looking toward the living room window. I climbed the steps and grabbed my water then stepped into the house. Walker was waiting for me, sitting on the living room sofa and reading the paper. I was still slightly out of breath as I nodded at him in greeting.

He smiled at me. "Good morning. Have a good run and workout?" He asked politely.

"Yes, thank you. Dawn is a great time to be out and about. I need to take a shower before I'm decent for breakfast. See you in a few." I said heading off down the hallway.

About forty-five minutes later, I was dressed for work and was joined by the girls as they came out of their rooms and made for the dining room. Angela and I made faces at each other that made Alex laugh as we ate our breakfast. As soon as Walker and I finished our coffees, we left the house with my bike loaded again in the back of Walker's truck.

Walker wanted to make a quick side trip to the ranch he'd suggested I check on before we headed to Ranger Headquarters.

We arrived at a two story old fashioned house and, from the look of it, apparently why it was in my price range. There were dark spots on the roof, some posts on the railing were missing, the windows were broken, the porch stair railing was leaning far to one side, and the front door was off its hinges. I glanced over at the barn and saw it was in the same run down condition. Frowning, I moved to the porch and carefully stepped onto the first step only to have it collapse under my foot and the top to the stair rail came off in my hand. I had jumped back quickly still holding the piece of rail.

I looked at Walker leaning against his truck with an arched brow. "A little work?" I said sarcastically, tossing the piece to the ground.

He smiled and stepped forward. "Well, I always had a passion for this ranch and it is still sound." He said smiling.

I eyed him a moment longer then a light went off in my head. "You bought this place when you bought the other ranch." I said in understanding.

He shrugged and grinned. "It was part of the deal." He said.

I laughed a little. "Great not only are you going to be my boss, you're also my landlord." I said with a snort. Shaking my head, I started walking around the place, seeing what needed to be fixed to make it liveable.

An hour later, after dropping my bike off at a repair shop, we arrived at the office with my service Walther P99 at my hip in a slip combat holster like Walker's. We put our hats on the stand as Gage, Trivette, and Sydney gave us a good morning greeting.

I went to my desk to get better acquainted with it. A file was on my it waiting for me so I sat down and began to read. A few minutes later, I looked up to see Gage standing next to me with a cup of coffee for me.

"Thanks." I said taking it from him.

"So what made you transfer from Company C?" He asked casually.

I leaned back in my chair, sipping my coffee. "Just wanted a change of scenery that's all" I said easily.

He nodded. "Hey! I took a look at your personal file and read you had served in the military. Says you served a couple of tours in South America and Southeast Asia." He commented.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I did. My job was as a one man recon. I functioned as a scout, did POW Rescue, refugee support, and a few other things I'm not allowed to discuss. After my tour in Indonesia, I was stationed in Japan for four years. I returned to the states and was discharged. Shortly after, I joined the Texas Police Force. After a few years there, I switched to the Rangers. The rest you've already read in my records." I said told him blandly. "I read your file too on the long bus ride here. It's an impressive record too, George." I said with a smile. He smiled back and nodded then went back to his own desk.

For a few hours we just hung around the office doing paper work. I took a moment to arrange for my stuff to be shipped over to me. As I was calling a hardware store for supplies I'd need to start working on fixing up the ranch, Walker got a call. The others and me gathered around his desk as he talked on the phone.

When he hung up, he looked at us all and started twiddling his thumbs. "That was a friend of mine in the FBI. He wants a meeting in half an hour. Sydney, Gage...you two wait here. Trivette and Alec and I will go see what he wants." He told us.

He got up and we headed out. I grabbed my black denim jacket on the way out the door. We picked my bike on the way. We paused long enough for me to buy a helmet then I followed them to the meet.

In very little time, we pulled into a parking garage. Walker ordered me to take a flanking position behind the meeting area just in case some unfriendly guests had followed his friend.

I got into position and parked my bike. I slipped my hat back on and left the helmet on the seat then walked to a spot where I could watch what was going on without being seen. I saw Walker's Ram pull up to a red SUV.

Walker and Trivette got out of the truck and met a man with a somewhat balding head but with some gray hair on the sides.

My eyes scanned the area as the two talked to the FBI agent after he shook Walker's hand. I started getting the same feeling I was trained to listen to no matter what and drew my pistol.  
Suddenly, there was a screeching sound and I turned in time to see a black SUV come around the corner, fast.

I darted forward as the SUV came on while Walker and Trivette took a step back from the FBI guy and drew their pistols. I reached the FBI guy and grabbed him by the jacket, pulling him out of the line of fire. We ducked down in time as an M-16 barrel appeared in the passenger window of the black SUV and opened fire.

I covered him then as the SUV passed by and I shot up over the hood of a car as Walker and Trivette opened fire. I joined my fire with theirs as we shot at the SUV. The back windshield shattered under our hail of bullets.

I stayed low as the SUV began firing from the broken rear window. I popped off a few more rounds as it raced away then vanished around a corner.

Walker and I bolted into his Ram Pickup and took off after them while Trevette remained behind with the FBI agent.

I reloaded my gun and looked at Walker as we tore out of the parking garage after them.

"Never a dull moment with you guys." I said, smiling. He chuckled at that.

As we tore down the road in pursuit, I took the radio and called it in.

"Dispatch this is Ranger Ryan with Ranger Walker in pursuit of suspects in a black Yukon. License Bravo Eco 2-4-6-7 Mike. Shots have been fired, request back up at 46th east. Send a paramedic unit to the above ground-parking garage at 44th street...possible officer down." I rattled off quickly. Seconds later, I received a response.

"Roger! Ranger Ryan, paramedics and back up are on the way." The dispatch reported.

I replaced the mike as we took a sharp turn.

"Alec take the wheel!" Walker barked sharply as he slid his window down opened his door.

I grabbed the wheel as he went out onto his step bumper, held onto the wing window then levered himself into his truck bed. I slid over as he went out and shut the door while continuing to maintain control of the truck.

Walker slid open the rear window of the cab as he held onto the lights atop the roof.

"GET US CLOSER!" He yelled at me.

"YOU GOT IT!" I yelled back and put my foot down harder on the accelerator.

As I tried to close the gap, ahead of the SUV several patrol cars appeared. The SUV accelerated and turned sharply at the next turn before we could take him out.

Unfortunately, the SUV's maneuver caused me to run up on our back up heading right for us, forcing me to slam on the brakes. We came to a jarring halt. I looked behind me afraid I might have lost Walker but he had ducked down and held on tight. I slammed my hands on the wheel in frustration. The SUV had vanished from sight.

Walker climbed back into the truck and drove us back to the parking garage. An ambulance was there when we arrived. The FBI agent was sitting inside, a bandage wrapped around his upper right arm. Trivett was standing watching next to the ambulance with his hands on his hips when we pulled up.

Getting out of the truck, we walked up. As we got near, Trivette called out to us.

"Did you get them?" He asked. I just shook my head.

"Our back up blocked us" I said and he smiled.

"Those guys must have been crazy to pull off a hit on an FBI agent and a couple of Rangers in broad daylight. Wonder who they were?" I asked.

"I might have that answer for you, Ranger." A voice drifted from the ambulance.

We all looked up at the FBI guy who had a grim look on his face.

"They were most likely sent by Mendoza" He said.

I jerked alert and stared at him. "Mendoza? Of the Mendoza crime family?" I asked.

He looked at me curiously. "Is there any other?" He snorted. "By the way who are you? Are you new to Walker's team?" He asked covering his bandage.

Walker made the introductions. "John this is Alec Ryan. He just transferred in from Company C. Alec this is special Agent John Heart of the FBI's Organized Crime Division." He told me.

I nodded and moved closer to shake his hand.

"So you're Alec Ryan. I hear you're as good as Walker here." Heart said in a mildly teasing tone.

Walker just shrugged and I did the same not wanting to address that so I asked a question instead.

"So why would Mendoza want you out of the picture?" I asked.

He smiled wolfishly. "Because I may have the key to bringing his organization to its knees" He said.


	4. The Return of the Past

Walker signaled we should move away to a more private spot before Agent Heart told them what he knew. Heart nodded in agreement, thanked the paramedics, declined to go to to hospital and walked with us back to Walker's truck.

Once alone, Agent Heart told us his tale. "About thirty two, thirty three years ago, Mendoza was put in charge of a baby smuggling ring and I found one that…" He began to say when he suddenly faltered then began to fall.

Trivette caught him as Walker and I dropped down and drew out pistols. I scanned the buildings that Heart had his back to but saw nothing. Still wary, I stood back up again and when nothing more happened, reholstered my gun. Walker did the same, a grim look on his face as he looked down at the bleeding body of Agent heart. He was quite dead from the bullet hole in his back.

In cold anger, Walker reached in and summoned the corner's and the Federal forensic team. In very little time the body was hauled away while I watched leaning against Walker's truck, the forensic team work the scene.

I stood there trying to puzzle out why Mendoza would pull out all the stops to kill a federal agent over a baby smuggling ring. Heart must have had some really good info to make the hit worth it.  
Walker rejoined me by his truck. I glanced at him.

"Looks like they had back up in case their team failed." I observed.

He nodded absently. "Yeah, sure looks that way." He said.

Trivette walked over after talking to the coroner and some of the forensic guys. "The doc says it was a single shot to the heart...a 50 cal...so we're talking a big league gun. Forensics say it had to be someone who really knew how to use such a weapon because the shot was at an almost impossible angle." He reported.

I looked long and hard at him. A suspicion growing in my mind.

Trivette frowned at me in puzzlement. "What is it?" He asked.

I looked from Walker to Trivette for a moment. "I think I know who pulled the trigger. I just hope I'm wrong. Let's get back to headquarters." I said tightly, not willing to say more. I turned away and made for my bike as they climbed into Walker's truck.

When we got back to the office, we were met by Sydney and Gage in the hall. Gage said they had heard what had happened and looked at me expectantly. I just nodded and continued on into the office, their eyes following me, leaving Walker and Trivette to talk to them.

I went to my desk and dropped down before my computer, flicking it on. As soon as it was ready, I began searching through my files. Just as I had finally found the one I wanted, they all trooped in and stood behind me. The screen popped up with a face I knew all too well.

I stared at the picture without speaking for some minutes. On the screen was a chiseled face with long black hair and the tanned skin of his race. Cold dark eyes stared back at me. My memories were full of those eyes being filled with laughter, happiness and warmth before they had been replaced with those colder than ice ones I saw now.

"Something you want to share with the rest of the class Alec?" Gage asked.

I turned the screen so they could see the image on it and as they leaned forward to look at it I explained.

"His name is Sato Yamamoto, a Japanese American immigrant with family in Japan. Made Corporal in the US Army Rangers, dishonorably discharged from the Rangers for conduct unbecoming of a Ranger. He was caught passing secrets to the Yakuza. Presently doing life in a military prison" I said.

Sydney looked at me. "What does he have to do with what happened to Special Agent Heart?" She asked.

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my desk. "He was Sniper, Sydney. One of the best the Rangers ever had and the only man alive that I know who can pull off that kind of shot." I said flatly.

They straightened up and looked at each other thoughtfully.

SOTO

I follow the other black SUV as we drive up to an expensive looking house. I park beside the mirror image of my vehicle except for the fact the other car has its back window shot to pieces.

The guys in the shot up piece of crap, climb out. They are much taller than me and hunky built. Not surprising since these are mercenary soldiers. I don't look like I fit in with this crowd but appearances can be deceiving. I adjust my dark glasses before opening my car door.

I climb out of my vehicle and pull my gun case out of the back seat. We walk up to the marble steps and before one of us can open the double French doors a butler does it for us. We are escorted to the back yard where a massive swimming pool is located.

An extremely fit Mexican man in his late thirties sees us as he stands among a group of beautiful women that surround him. He gestured for the women to stay and moved to another area where a large table sat under a giant lawn tent. He took a seat and signaled the rest of us to join him.

A silent group of waiters hurried out and placed food and drink down before us and just as quickly left us alone.

The Mexican man was named Mendoza. He stared at us a moment. "Is it done? Is Special Agent Heart dead?" He asked gruffly, taking a bite of fruit.

One of the men nodded and answered, "Yeah! Dropped like a sack of grain!" Then laughed.

I snorted at that while popping some fresh berries into my mouth. The one who had spoken looked daggers at me.

"You got something to say, Jap?" He snarled at me.

I held a berry between two fingers and studied it. I didn't look at anyone when I answered blandly, "I just find it quite amusing how you boast at your failed attempt. You were almost caught by two Texas Rangers in your escape from them after you failed to kill him and if I hadn't been stationed on that roof we might have failed all together. Also the way you boast all the time about your so called skill as a fighter, Gomez. I find that most amusing. Especially, when I can take all four of you with such ease." I crushed the berry to make my point. I'm sick of their posturing.

I was ready when the four men jumped to their feet and tried to grab me.

Gomez snarled, "Say that to our faces you Jap..." and grabbed my shoulder.

I simply caught his thumb and pulled it back hard. Gomez yelled and I was on my feet in a flash and sending a foot to his chest then back kicking the man behind me. I quickly side kicked the man to my left then still holding onto Gomez's thumb, I released his hand and side kicked him hard enough to send him flat to the ground.

Gomez wasn't getting up but one of the others did and drew a gun on me. I reached out almost lazily and snatched his wrist of the hand holding the gun then nailed him with a spin kick sending him to the ground. I stared at him impassively as he tried to raise his arm. I walked toward him and sat down on his chest. I take up the arm he's trying to raise.

"You know, over the centuries my family has learned to manipulate the body with a single touch. The trouble is, finding just the right spot," I say turning the man's hand so that the gun points to his own head. I apply pressure with a finger to a section of his arm and the man's pinky flexed up. I snort in annoyance, "No, wrong one." I move my finger a little more to the side and this time the guys trigger finger flexes up. "Yes, that's the one." I remark as the finger squeeze's the trigger.

"SOTO!" An angry voice snaps at me. I freeze. Mendoza is angry with me. I sigh mentally and release the man below me.

I get up and move back to the table and sit.

Mendoza leans over his arms on the table. "Well in some ways, it was worth it to arrange for your early release from that military prison. But I would appreciate it if you would not kill my men. They are loyal to me and its hard to find such men." Mendoza said casually, taking a bite from his plate.

I stare at him a moment. "Then I would suggest you make sure they keep out of my way and not boast about skills they do not have." I say flatly then change the subject. "We may have a problem."

The four men groan as they try to recover. We ignore them.

Mendoza's eyes narrow and look at me sharply. "And what might that be? You already told me you had taken out Heart before he could spill his guts." He said.  
I lean forward and growl, "One of the Rangers was my brother and right now, he along with another Ranger named Walker will be our greatest threat."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. The Team

The day after the incident, we were off and Walker was helping me off load new wooden planks for the repairs to my ranch from the bed of his and my new 2007 Quad cab Ram 2500 with a few modifications (like a roll bar, bush grill guard, along with a line of fog/driving lights on the row bar and Grill Guard). We each had on a tool belt.

Gage and Sydney were busy setting up the circular table saw and other tools we'd be needing for the job. We turned at the sound of an approaching car and grinned when we saw Trivette come down the drive in his Mustang.

Walker and I finished unloading the truck and turned when we heard him get out. I snorted at the sight of him. Trivette was dressed like he was building a skyscraper with hard hat, neon vest included. Me, Walker, Gage, and Sydney looked at each other and laughed as Trivette looked at us.

"What?" He asked.

I tried hard to control my laughing. "Ha, Ha! Jimmy we're doing renovations not construction..... Ha, Ha! All you need is a strong back and a full tool belt." I told him and laughed some more at his expression.

Jimmy hauled away the stuff we were removing out of our work space. I was using a hammer to remove the steps while Walker was pulling on the rotten stairs posts and railings. Sydney and Gage were cutting the wood for the new steps

I was putting the new stairs in when Alex's convertible pulled up and she, Angela, and Erica climbed out. Walker picked up Angela as she ran to him. Alex followed her daughter and walked up to Walker who kissed her on the forehead.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked as he set Angela back on her feet.

Erica smiled as she pulled food out of the back of the car. "We thought you'd guys might like some refreshments" She said.

Jimmy smiled at her as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Honey you are a life saver." He said panting.

I laughed as we set up for lunch as best we could and started to chow down with Gage doing most of the chowing. We laughed at his huge helping size. I thought it interesting that Sydney and he kept looking at each other the whole time we were eating.

My mind drifted from the conversation to the events in the parking garage.

Walker apparently had noticed my lack of attention because he tapped me on the shoulder. "Come on, let's see how the porch looks." He said. I shrugged and nodded, getting up and following him.

He and I climbed onto the deck and checked the wood for dark spots and such that would need to be replaced. We marked them as we went. As we turned the corner away from the others, he shot me a questioning look.

"You seemed lost in thought there, Alec. You thinking about Sato? Did you know him?" He asked me.

I sighed and looked off into the distance. "Yeah, at least I thought I knew him. We were in the same Ranger unit and trained together. When we were stationed in Japan, we got into a little trouble and Sato was almost killed. It was a bar fight and I stepped in, saving his life. Because of that, his family in return, made me a member of their clan and his father taught me his family's fighting style.

They said I was like a brother to Sato. From then on, he and I behaved as real brothers. We cared a great deal for each other. For four years we were together. I rose quickly through the Ranger ranks and at the same time, I was making fast tracks in learning Sato's family style of fighting. His father was pleased and amazed at the speed at which I was learning. Unfortunately, Sato was jealous of my skills and that emotion grew over the years, however, he never let it show but I could tell he felt it.

Then on the day of my final exam, I was set to compete against him. The contest was close but I still managed to beat him. The prize at the end of it was the family sword and leadership of the clan after his father.

The sword waited on a table for the winner to take. I had barely taken hold of it to raise when Sato snatched it from me. His father ran up and took the sword from his son then began to berate him saying how he had brought dishonor to the clan by his behavior.

I watched in disbelief as his father disowned him and ordered him to leave the clan forever, that he and I were no longer my spirit brother but enemies. When we returned to the base, he kept himself separate from me until we were assigned together to handle a Yakuza drug raid.

That mission went alright but as time went on, I began to notice we were meeting more and more resistance on our raids of the Yakuza. It almost seemed like they knew we were coming. So one night, I followed my suspicions that Sato was responsible. I was devastated to find out he was the one passing them information on our plans.

I confronted him and was shot from behind by a Yakuza. Fortunately, they didn't stay around to see if I was dead so when I came around, I patched up my wound with the skills I'd learned from my father. Before I could return to base with my information, I heard on the radio of a hostage situation at a known Yakuza warehouse and jumped into my car, hightailing to the scene. When I got there, both the MPs and the Japanese police had surrounded the place.

The CO on the scene wouldn't let me join in and had me patched up by a medic. Instead of leaving, I snuck into the warehouse with just the weapons on me. I took out all the Yakuza until it was only Sato and me. He'd taken a little girl hostage, so I was forced to come out of hiding and confront him. He willingly dropped his weapons and we fought hand to hand. It was a hard battle but I finally over-powered him. I could have killed him at that moment but I just couldn't do that. So I dragged him out and handed him over to the MPs.

He was indicted and sent to military prison for life. I got a chest full of ribbons including the Medal of Honor. I couldn't have cared less. A part of me died that day, my heart just wasn't in it anymore so I finished my tour and left with an honorable discharge. Of course, you know the rest, I served with the Texas Police Department then switched to the Rangers after a few years. The Company C Captain said he'd never seen a Ranger make the badge so quickly besides you." I finished finally as we came back around the corner.

He looked at me and said quietly, "Now I understand why you acted the way you did."

I just shrugged and said, "And if it was Soto at the parking garage, then he knows I'm in Dallas and he'll make it personal. Shame the Rangers are off the case since it's Federal."

He and I sighed as we looked out at the plains. "This place is going to be great when it's finished" I finally said and he nodded.

I looked over at Gage and Sydney and frowned. "Is there something going on between those two?" I asked curiously

Walker looked over at them. "I hope so because Alex and I saw the signs a long time ago before Gage lost his hearing for a little while." He said.

I snorted in mild amusement. "I think a blind person could tell that." I said and he laughed. Suddenly we heard the sound of an approaching car when turned at the same time to see who it was.

A black SUV came up the drive and I leaned against the post watching them as they drove up and stopped near the others. Two men in business suits climbed.

They looked at Gage, Sydney, and Jimmy. "Which one of you is Ranger Ryan" One asked.

I stepped forward. "I'm Ranger Ryan."

They turned as Walker and I walked down the porch and hopped off. They stepped forward and flashed FBI badges.

"I'm Special Agent Johnson and this is Special Agent Mathews" Johnson said.

I nodded. "What do you guys want? As far as I know I didn't apply for a fed badge." I said as the others gathered around. Gage chuckled at that comment.

Mathews reached inside his coat and pulled out a photo. "You know this guy?" He asked me holding it up for me to see.

I looked at it for half a second then up at him. "You already know that otherwise you wouldn't be here" I said flatly.

He replaced the photo "Ranger Ryan. Soto Yamamoto escaped incarceration two months ago and in that time he's been linked to over two dozen mafia hits." Johnson told him grimly.

My eyes narrowed. "He's been out for two months." I growled angrily.

"Why weren't local law enforcement informed." Gage demanded.

Johnson looked at him "It was a need to know basis, Ranger besides he left no one alive to confirm our suspicions until yesterday. That shot narrowed down the list to one man. The other killings we weren't certain it was him because the victims had been beaten to death so badly that they could only be identified by their dental records." He said

I folded my arms as everyone looked at me shocked at this statement. "So what do you want me for?" I demanded, knowing the answer.

He looked at me calmly. "You were the one who first busted him while you were with the Army Rangers. We want you to lead a task force to find him and bring him in. You will have all the resources you require at your disposal." He told me.

I nodded understanding "Do I pick my own team?" I asked.

They nodded. "Yes, but we are required to be a part of it who are the other members?" Johnson asked.

I looked at my new friends around me and saw answering nods. "You're looking at them but I'm not going to lead this task force." I said bluntly. Gage gave me a strange look.

"Then who is?" Johnson asked in puzzlement.

I looked at him then turned to Walker. "How bout it, Walker? Want the job?" I asked.

He looked at me then at Alex then back at me and came to a decision. "I'll take the job but you're my right hand man Alec." He said firmly then held out his hand to me.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Done!" I said and shook on it.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Reunions

**ALEC**

After the FBI Agents left, we got back to work and by the end of the day had gotten a great deal done. We'd ripped apart a lot of the porch, had removed the front doors completely, had an exterminator come to fumigate the house and burned the barn down because of the extensive damage done by termites.

When it was safe to work again after the fumes had gone, we tackled the indoors which wasn't as bad as we thought. I had some people come out to do the wiring and plumbing.

For the rest of the weekend we worked on the ranch. On Sunday evening, we had a cookout at Walker's ranch and I was surprised to see Kelly had joined us. I smiled then went serious as I filled the others in on everything I remember about Sato. They asked a few questions then Gage changed the subject and asked me how I knew so much about building and renovating a house.

"My father was a house builder, on the reservation, and taught me everything he knew. When I got back home from being discharged from the Rangers, he wanted me to go into the family business but I wasn't interested and joined the police." I said then saw the size of his hamburger and chuckled.

"Trying to eat the whole heifer there?" I asked.

He looked at it then at my plate which had a giant T-Bone on it along with some of the other food that was being served and snorted, "I could say the same thing about that steak."

Everyone laughed.

Monday morning, early, we shifted the things we needed to work this case over to where the task force was being set up. In this case on the top floor of the Federal Court House. In the room chosen for our task force, I was amazed to see it already equipped with massive computers and screens. There was a private office as well. Mathews and Johnson were already there looking over the equipment being brought in and set up for us.

Gage, Sydney, and Jimmy looked around and said almost in unison "Aw, we're back here again?"

I looked at Gage questioningly.

He snorted and said, "We'd worked here before when we went up against the 'Chairman'. He explained.

I nodded as a light came on in my mind. "Yeah I remember reading the reports on that." I said remembering.

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, I just wish Buzz was here. We sure could use her." He sighed.

"Someone say my name?" Came a bright and chirpy voice. We turned around.

A woman as tall as Sydney with spiked brown hair walked in with a big smile on her face. Walker and the others grinned happily and embraced her. I stood off to the side watching as Buzz pecked Gage on the cheek which caused Sydney to narrow her eyes.

When the greeting was over, Jimmy asked, "Buzz what are you doing here?"

She smiled and pulled a FBI ID from her pocket and the others gasped. "After The Chairman, I was offered jobs by both local and Federal agencies. I took the FBI on and now head the Computer Fraud Division." She said brightly.

"That's great and you earned it." Jimmy said, pleased for her.

Buzz finally noticed me and smiled. "Well who's the new guy? And he's cute too." She said coyly.

I smiled and extended my hand. "Ranger Alec Ryan." I said and she took it.

"Special Agent Buzz." She said as we shook hands.

At that moment, Alex and Kelly came in. Walker moved to embrace Alex while Kelly came close to me, we traded a loaded look.

"Looks like you're going to be busy for awhile." She commented lightly. I nod in agreement.

She glanced over at Alex. "Well, Alex and I are going to be liaisons between the team and the FBI and Rangers so you have to report to us every step of the way. Any questions?" She asked.

I thought about that a moment. "Yeah, I do. Can I talk to you over there?" I asked, pointing to the private office.

She nodded agreement and we strolled over to the office. I felt Walker's eyes on me as we stepped into what I assumed would be his office. I closed the blinds and I turned to face her.

"Kelly you don't have to be so strong for me. I already know how strong you are." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Alec, I never thought I'd see you again after you got accepted into The Rangers and I had my job opportunity. You left, Alec, for Company C and I had to stay." She said plainly.

We said nothing for a moment. "Kelly, walking away from you was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. There wasn't a day that had gone by when you weren't on my mind or before my eyes when I look at that picture of us at the reservation. A big part of me regrets doing that." I said, heavily.

She stepped forward and placed a hand on my chest. "Alec, my heart broke when you left and now you're back in my life again and… and now I don't know what to feel…besides...I'm seeing someone now." She said softly, a tear in her eye.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, the side of her face resting against my chest. We stood like that for some minutes, then she tilted her head up to look at me.

"So what happens …" She starts to ask me but were interrupted by a knock on the door.

She stepped back from me and I sigh. I go and answer the door. I pull it open a crack and see Gage on the other side.

"Alec, there's a call for you. He says it's urgent." He said briefly.

"Thanks. I'll be there in a minute." I tell him and close the door again. I take a deep breath and turned back to Kelly but she is gone. There was another door to the office and it now hung open. I sigh again and my shoulders slump.

'I love you Kelly Kezzheekoni Righter and I'm sorry. I thought you would be strong enough to handle my leaving. Guess I was wrong.' I mutter unhappily to myself.

I straightened my back and open the door again. I step outside and headed for a phone. I noted Walker and Alex were looking at me in concern and curiosity as I picked it up and said, "Ryan." I spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Nanóse'hame." A way too familiar voice spoke urgently.

My head shot up. "Dad?" I ask in surprise. Everyone's attention flicked to me at my outcry.

"You must come home my son before you take this journey! Come home and bring Washo with you!" He said then hung up.

I looked at the phone in my hand. "I hate it when he does that and how does he do that?" I said to no one in particular as I put the phone back in its cradle. Everyone had politely looked away to give me privacy.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Homeward Bound Preperations

**ALAC**

Around the end of our shift, a few hours after my father had called me, Gage, Sydney and I went down to the range to do some target practice.

"So what did your father want, Alec?" Gage asked as we picked up our ear plugs and goggles.

I looked down as I pulled back the slide of my Walther to make sure it was clean and the pin was clear before I answered. "Aw he wants me to come home before we start this assignment." I said and snapped the slider forward.

"Gage said he sounded like a nice man." Sydney said, smiling as she picked up her weapon and they stepped into the range where Walker and Jimmy already were.

I snorted in amusement. "Yeah, they all are." I said as I passed them.

Gage frowned at him in puzzlement. "What do you mean 'they all are'?" He asked.

I looked at him and paused a moment to formulate my answer. "Exactly how it sounds. Like I told you before, I was adopted by the tribe and raised by the entire tribe. All of the members were my mothers, father's grandparents, brothers and sisters. Though it did cause some concern with social services when they learned I was actually living on my own but not really. The tribal members checked on me everyday, brought me meals, made sure I did my homework and kept my place clean.

Social services thought for sure I was being neglected until they watched my routine for a week and realized I was anything but neglected and left me alone. When I graduated from high school, I enlisted in the Army and made the rank of lieutenant. When I got back I was messed up and the tribe helped me out, got my head straight so that I could go on to join the Texas police force.

I know it may sound like a messed up way to grow up, but The Cheyenne was like one big family to me and I wouldn't trade them for anything." I said with feeling then put my goggles on and starting to put in my ear plugs.

"But I heard when you're not on a case, you're putting all the resources at your disposal to finding your family." Sydney said in confusion.

I froze with one ear piece almost in.

I closed my eyes. "Though I do love my adopted family with all my heart, I admit, I long to find out where I came from and why they abandoned me." I said quietly then put my plugs in. Sydney said nothing more and we all stepped into our slots.

We clipped on our paper targets and slid them to the right range and loaded our weapons. When we got the green light we took aim and fired round after round at the target. When our magazines were empty we secured our weapons and drew our targets in to see how we'd done then stepped out from our slots.

Gage and Sydney were studying their targets. Gage had only one round outside the target zone in the chest and a round outside the head while Sydney's was a little more erratic with a few more rounds than Gage outside the target.

Gage cocked a smile at Alec "Read em and weep Alec. I won this round Syd." He said glancing over at her.

"Just this one, Gage. I won the last three." Sydney said with a smirk.

Gage laughed then his smile vanished when I held up mine and he saw the entire circle in the head had been cut away and a line of holes in the chest target. The two stared at me as I looked from Gage's to mine.

"What do you do? Sleep with that thing?" Gage asked, incredulously.

"Sometimes it all depends on the situation" I said only half kidding.

Gage cocked a smiled at me then pulled out a new target and clipped it in place. "Well, let this Ranger show you how it's done." He said. Sydney rolled her eyes at that declaration.

They watched as he sent the target half way down the range and waited for the green light. When he got it, he drew his side arm in a flash and fired a single round at the target. Then he holstered it and brought the target back and right in the center of the head target of the crossing lines was a hole where the bullet hit.

He turned and smiled at Alec "Not bad huh!" He said proudly, looking from me to Walker and Jimmy who had joined us.

I just nodded and smiled, stepping forward to take a turn. "Not bad. Now step aside, Gage." I said and he moved behind me.

I pressed the button on the side and the target shot back all the way to the end of the range and Gage had to lean forward and squint to see it. I then drew my pistol loaded it and snapped the slider forward, took aim with one hand under the magazine. After taking a second to aim, I fired half my clip down the range then holstered it and pressed the button again.

The target shot forward and I stood in front of it until it was almost back then I stepped aside for them to see. They frowned when all there was was the same hole.

All but Walker froned in puzzlement at the target. I patted Gage's upper arm. "Keep practicing." I said then walked away, humming a tune to myself.

**Gage**

"Why you missed," I snapped, at Alec as he walked away.

"No he didn't," Walker said, and I frowned at him.

I turned and looked at him. "Why do you say that do you see any other bullet holes?" I demanded.

Chuckling he patted my shoulder. "Look closer," he said then walked away.

Frowning I watched him go a little ways then turned back to look closer at the target. "You gotta be kidding me," I muttered, when i saw the irregular ridges around my shot.

**Alec**

A couple of hours later, I was packing some of my stuff while Angela sat on my bed watching me.

"Are you really leaving Mr. Ryan?" She asked sadly.

I smiled warmly at her and nodded. "Yeah, afraid so. I gotta go home to get ready for this assignment and when we get back we need to finish fixing up my ranch house down the road. Just the kitchen and living room needs to be done. Now your father, mother, aunt, and uncles are going to be gone a week and Kelly is in charge, Ok?" I said questioningly as I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

She nodded solemnly that she understood but was still unhappy.

To distract her, I asked a different question. "Your father tells me that you guys go to the Cherokee Reservation regularly. Do you already have a Cherokee name?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I'm called Bright Water. What's your Cheyenne name?" She asked.

I smiled. "Nanóse'hame" I said.

She looked at me frowning. "What does that mean?" She asked as she climbed off the bed.

I placed a hand on her upper back. "It means Mountain Lion or Cougar." I said just as a knock came at my door.

I opened it. Walker stood there and Angela quickly attached herself to her father's leg. He and I chuckled.

"So Walker, did you pack those things we talked about before we left work?" I asked him as we turned and walk toward the stairs, Angela still holding her father's leg.

He nodded when we reached the stairs and Angela let him go at last. "Yes I did. They are in the bed of your truck and we got a few hours before the others show up." He said.

I paused when I saw the photo I noticed the first day I was here. I walked over to it with Walker not far behind me.

It was an old western style photo of a Texas Ranger in a buckskin jacket.

I glanced at Walker questioningly. "You know, I saw this the first day I showed up here and I've been meaning to ask you if this is the original photo of Ranger Hayes Cooper?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, it is and how do you know Hayes Cooper?" He asked me.

I chuckled. "It was stories of him and another Ranger that inspired me to go into the Rangers after I got out of the Army." I said.

"I think I know what Ranger you're talking about" He said and went to a nearby table, opened a drawer and pulled out a framed picture.

He handed it to me, I looked at it and smiled. It was a photo of a clean-shaven face with long dark hair wearing a black hat and a black buckskin overcoat with one knee bent and turned slightly to the side with a spur on his heel. His ranger badge was pinned on his chest and in one hand he held a Winchester, in another, a Colt Peacemaker with another holstered on his hip.

"I should have known you'd have a picture of Jesse McCloud." I said, carrying it over to the picture of Hayes Cooper's, holding them side by side.

"Besides Hayes Cooper, he was one of the toughest Rangers of his day and, like you, he was a man searching for what he never had." Walker said, giving me a sidelong look.

"What?" I asked.

Walker smiled and looked at the photo. "Like you, he was abandoned, his true identity unknown and raised by another. That is until he met Hayes Cooper while he was still a sheriff. Do you know the story?" He asked looking at me.

I shook my head and he leaned against the wall. "Well, McCloud was hot on the trail of two desperados that had robbed a bank in Fort Worth. For a couple of weeks, he had chased them all the way to Cooper's county…" He began the tale.

I listened raptly to the tale of Jesse McCloud and Hayes Cooper. When he finished, I was amazed at the story and the conclusion. He put the photo of Jesse away and we walked outside to the trucks and car we'd be taking along.

I nearly stopped in my tracks when my eyes fell on Kelly. At her side was a little boy about five or six of age in cowboy boots, blue jeans, button up shirt, and a black cowboy hat. The boy also had black hair and slightly redish skin. His smiling face looked up at Kelly then turned to look right at him before turning around and looking at Kelly's car.

From the SUV came a tall man with shoulder length black hair and chiseled sharp facial features. He was wearing a denim jacket and jeans over a plaid button up shirt over bulging muscles. He moved close to Kelly and gave her a peck on the cheek before turning to the boy.

I swallowed my shock and kept my face pleasant as Walker and I stepped down the porch steps. We walked up to the trucks and loaded our stuff, turning to Gage and Syd as they walked up and put their stuff in my truck bed.

"Hey man" Gage said with a clap on my shoulder. I nodded at him then leaned against the truck and watched Walker, Sydney and Alex greet Jimmy and Erika as they arrived. I turned my eyes away from them to stare at Kelly again.

I felt Gage's eyes on me. He followed my gaze. "You knew her before you met at headquarters, hmm?" He asked me.

"Yeah, we used to go out back when we were on DPS and I was ready to marry her before I made the Rangers and was transferred to Company C. We both applied for the Rangers but there was only one slot and I got it. I had to move if I wanted the job but she was promised the top of the list. Leaving her was the hardest thing I ever had to do and I still love her just as much." I said heavily, bowing my head at my loss.

He didn't say anything, then we noticed Angela coming down the stairs then walking toward us, a look of misery on her face. I bent down to look her in the eye. "What's wrong?" I asked, softly.

She looked down at her feet and I smiled gently, cupping her chin with my palm and lifting her face to look at me. "Angela we got quite close these past few weeks you can tell me" I said.

She tried her best to put on a smile. "I just wish I was going with you." She said wistfully.

"Well maybe you can make sure we have everything." I said and handed her a clipboard. She smiled happily.

I turned back to the bed of my truck and one by one she checked off each item and when we were finished, I rubbed my chin. I looked at Gage who cocked a smile.

"I still feel like were missing something but what can it be… oh I know." I said then scooped Angela up and placed her in the bed of my Truck.

"Now we're ready" I said and she stared at mine and Gage's smiling face.

"Wha… What? She stammered and I nodded.

She burst out laughing and wrapped her arms around my neck. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I'll go get my stuff." She said and hopped out of my truck.

"Already taken care of... it's in the cab." I said jabbing my thumb.

She hugged me again then darted over to Walker and Alex and I followed her with my eyes smiling.

I looked at Gage "I told you it would work" I said.

Gage smiled. "Yeah, you're right but you got me thinking maybe when we get back maybe you, me, and Syd can go a few rounds in the ring." He said eyeing me speculatively.

I arched my eyebrows. "You think you guys can take me?" I asked.

"We'll just have to see won't we. How bout it?" Gage asked, extending his hand.

I took it. "Why not, I could use the exercise." I said.

He laughed as we shook hands. "I could say the same." He said.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. The Wild West

_Late 1800's …_

MacLeod rode into the edge of town, Black Lighting shifting beneath him as he kept his head low, his duster billowing behind him in the wind, his badge shining in the sun and his black bandanna covering half his face, protecting it from the wind. The dirt from the road puffed up a little by Black Lighting's hooves passing over it.

He pulled Black Lighting to a stop and studied the town from the trees.

It was a small town with a two-story saloon, a sheriff's office across the street, a white church off to the side, bank, general store, hotel, and a post office and telegraph. It had lush green grass surrounding it with clumps of trees scattered about.

The town's folk walked here and there, doing their shopping, stopping to talk to one another to the accompaniment of wagons rattling, children playing and dogs barking in the background. People rode in and out of town on horses or wagons. A young couple on a wagon passed by his vantage point and dipped their hats in respect.

He lowered his bandanna and nodded to them in return before finally digging his heels in to get Black Lighting to move forward. He rode up to the saloon and dismounted, spurs clinking as they turned.

He noted the pair of horses already secured to the hitching post as he tied Black Lighting to it as well. He stepped up the short stairs and pushed open the saloon doors.

The room had a bar that ran most of the length of it with stools and spittoons running along the front of it. The room also had a curving staircase at the back wall leading up to the second floor. The rest of the room held multiple green-topped tables surrounded by barrel style chairs, all were occupied.

In the back right hand corner, was a piano being played by a black man with short hair. He flinched occasional, as if his right arm pained him some. Standing beside the piano was a saloon girl with long black hair and a good-looking face Indian. Around the room were other saloon girls mingling with the clientele.

One girl in particular caught his eye. His jaw dropped at the sight of a saloon girl with the skin coloring of an Indian. He snapped his mouth closed and shook his head turning away to the bar. He was headed for a seat at the end of the bar between two cowpokes. They stared at him out of the corner of their eyes.

Without looking at them, MacLeod asked, mildly, "What's it going to be boys? Dead or alive?"

They blinked then chuckled. The one on his right said, "You've been on our horizon for six days from Sunday and now you're walking in here? You must want an early tombstone Ranger?"

Jessie MacLeod shifted his arms and said, flatly, "Why don't you stop talking about your problems and giving me an answer."

"Here's our answer!" The one on his left snarled, leaping to his feet along with his companion. Their stools hit the floor with a bang that was immediately followed by two quick 'BANG! BANGs!

The two men stared in disbelief as their drawn guns slipped from their hands and they followed them as they crumbled to the ground, injured but not dead.

MacLeod sighed, uncrossed his arms and holstered his Peacemakers. He slowly stood from his stool and looked down at the pair. "Wrong answer boys," He drawled watching as they clutched their right sides.

They gaped at him. "Why didn't you kill us?" One asked, in disbelief.

Jessie grabbed each one by their shoulder and heaved them to their feet before answering.

"Well if I did that, I'd have to drag you to the sheriff's office. This way is easier. Now move it!" He snapped as he hauled them through the room for the door. He glanced again at the Indian looking saloon girl who stared back at him in shock, pouring in a tanker but so distracted she didn't notice it was overflowing.

He turned his attention back to his prisoner and pushed them through the bar door and headed down the street to the sheriff's office. As they approached their destination, the sheriff, wearing a buckskin coat and his deputy who had wavy long hair were just exiting. Both had their guns drawn having heard the gunshots. They raised their weapons at him until they saw his badge and lowered them again.

"Ranger Jessie MacLeod," He said, briskly then shoving the two men forward. "These are my prisoners."

The deputy gapped at them, as he and the sheriff took them into custody. "Ranger Jessie MacLeod. I've heard about you, sir. It's said, you once beat four men to the draw and they had their guns out already," The deputy said, in awe.

MacLeod just snorted and turned his attention to the sheriff. "You're Hayes Cooper, aren't you?" He asked. Cooper inclined his head.

"Heard you traded in your Ranger Badge for a Sheriff one. Was a sad day for the Texas Rangers when you left," Jessie said, as the three brought the two into the jail and the deputy went for the doc.

Cooper sat down behind his desk and gestured for MacLeod to take a seat. "Well from what I hear tell they have you to pick up where I left off," He drawled with a warm smile.

MacLeod just shrugged then turned his head as the deputy returned with an elderly doctor with a tired face and white hair behind him.

The doctor nodded at them and went into the cell the deputy had opened to examine the prisoners. The deputy closed the door and waited nearby. He eyed the newcomer and coughed lightly.

Cooper looked at him and sighed. "This here is my deputy. Names Weaver," He said.

MacLeod stood and the two men shook hands. "Pleasure," MacLeod muttered then sat down again.

When the doc was done and the two men's arms were in slings, he came out of the cell and the deputy locked the door behind him with a loud clang.

Doc walked up to them frowning. "Ok which one of you did it?" He asked, looking from one to the other.

MacLeod raised his hand and the doctor looked at him. "Well Ranger, they've suffered only flesh wounds but they lost a good amount of blood and the bullets nicked their collar bones. So I'm going to have to order that they remain here for at least a week," He said, firmly. MacLeod sighed.

"There's no other way?" He asked, taking off his hat.

The doc looked at Cooper. "Sheriff?" He said, questioningly.

Cooper grimaced then leaned forward. "Sorry MacLeod. What the Doc says goes," He said, uncompromisingly. MacLeod sighed and nodded in resignation.

He put his hat back on and stood up. "Well then you know of a place where I can hang my hat for a week?" He said, easily.

Cooper tapped his fingers in thought then stood. "Well there's a few open rooms at the hotel or you can stay in the spare room I have at my ranch," He offered.

MacLeod studied him a moment, hesitant. "I don't want to be any…," He started to object.

Cooper raised his hands smiling. "It's no trouble a family did the same for me when I was wounded. It's the least I could do. Anyway, you look like you've been on the trail awhile," He said, smiling.

MacLeod nodded. "I appreciate it Cooper and, yeah, I have been on the trail for a while," He said, then glanced at the men in the cell.

Weaver noted his expression and frowned. "What is it, Ranger? You look a bit worried?" He asked.

MacLeod turned from the cell and answered. "That's because I am. These desperados are a part of a larger gang of about six to ten gunmen. I doubt they'll take kindly to hear of their friends being caught by me. I've a history with them already," He said, grimly.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Spirit Family and Surprises

**ALEC**

We were about an hour and a half from the Cheyenne reservation when we decided to stop at a roadside dinner for some lunch and to use the restrooms. Angela was riding with me and the two of us were singing along with some of her music like from Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, and for some reason Ninja Turtles and Cherokee music.

When we had all assembled in the parking lot, we all agreed to make Gage pay for his own food knowing his appetite. He snorted good naturedly at that then we walked in.

As we took our seats at a couple of booths, I noticed a commotion nearby from three loggers at a table hassling their waitress whose back was to me.

I shook my head and tried to ignore it as I took the seat next to Angela as Walker helped Alex take her seat in front of us. Gage and Sydney sat together at the next booth with their back to Walker and Alex. Jimmy and Erika sat with them but they looked very nervous for some reason while Kelly, her son and her boyfriend had a booth to themselves.

When the waitress detached herself from the loggers, she walked over to us. I didn't happen to be looking up when she reached us so was surprised when a voice suddenly said, "Hello, what can I…" and stopped startled when I looked up.

"Alec Mountain Lion?" She said in pleased amazement.

My face lit up with a giant toothy smile when I saw who it was. "Shayne Dancing Doe!" I said standing up and embracing her.

At my words, I saw Kelly turn around, smile and come over. She and Shayne practically squealed at the sight of each other. The two hugged while the door to the kitchen opened and a big strong looking Indian man stepped out and smiled suddenly at the sight of us.

He roared and dashed out from behind the counter. Before I could stop him, he lifted me off my feet in a bear hug and I struggled to breath. "Iron Bear, Iron Bear you're crushing my spine" I said.

He laughed as he swung me around and dropped me on my feet. "Mountain Lion, Burning Fire, what are you guys doing here?" He demanded, giving me a light punch on the shoulder.

I chuckled "Silver Falcon called me and I could ask you guys the same thing."

Iron Bear held his arms out to encompass the area. "We own this place!" He proclaimed.

Kelly and I gaped at them. "No way! Dancing Doe, I thought you were going to go into Broadway?" Kelly asked looking at her.

Dancing Doe smiled "I am. I just work here to help pay for college…"

A polite cough came from behind me. Kelly and I jumped in embarrassed surprise when we discovered the rest had come up behind us, curious about what was going on.

I rubbed the back of my neck and was red in the face. "Sorry guys! This is my brother, John Iron Bear and his daughter, Shayne Dancing Doe. She's studying to be an…" I started to say, introducing each group to the other.

"HEY ITS ENOUGH THAT WE HAVE TO EAT THIS JUNK WE DON'T WANT TO HAVE WAIT FOR IT!" A bellow shouted at us but we ignored them as I continued the introduction.

"…actress. John Iron Bear and Shayne Dancing Doe these are Rangers Walker, Trevette, Gage, and Cook and Walker's wife Alex and their daughter little Angela." I finished, giving a hard look toward the loggers.

The group shook hands and Kelly's boyfriend and son walked over and Kelly stood behind her son, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"And you both know little Ryan and my boyfriend Erik..." She said and my eyes darted down to Ryan.

"HEY BUDDY STOP TALKING TO THOSE RED SKINS SO WE CAN GET SOMETHING TO EAT HERE!" One of the loggers bellowed again.

In less than half a second later than me, Alex, Walker, Sydney, Iron Bear, and Dancing Doe's faces grew very hard and I fisted my hands.

"Red Skins, eh, and I thought I had the worse of it when I was a kid. I'd like to go over there and give them a piece of my mind…" Walker muttered, furiously.

"Washo let it go." I said soothingly then nodded for Dancing Doe and her father to go back to their work. After trading understanding looks they did so.

We retook our seats with Walker and I a little more stiffly while Angela looked at her father in confusion.

"Daddy what did those men mean by calling them 'Red Skins'?" She asked, innocently. We looked down at her.

"They meant it as a very bad word, honey, toward Native Americans." Walker explained after a minute.

"Oh" She said and lowered her gaze then asked softly, "But I'm part Cherokee, does that make me a bad person?"

My jaw clenched tightly before I cupped her chin and lightly lifted her gaze to mine and I wiped away a small tear. "Don't ever think that Bright Water. You should be proud of your Cherokee heritage. People who hate other people just because they are different are people who are either really sick or they hate themselves so blame they're short comings on others. Besides the entire Cheyenne tribe raised me and I'm white." I reminded her and her face lit up.

"The entire tribe raised you? So every member was like your mother, father brother, and sister?" She asked and I nodded.

"Before I was given the name Mountain Lion I was called Son of All" I said.

Her head whipped around to look at her parents "Mommy, Daddy does the entire Cherokee nation raise me?" She demanded to know.

Walker smiled and took her hand. "Yes honey, you could say that." He said warmly and she got a dreamy look on her face.

"So any suggestion on how to get my extended family to get me Christmas and Birthday presents?" She asked me in a low voice as Dancing Doe came out with a tray of plates with food on them.

Me, Walker and Alex roared with laughter and I lightly put her in a head lock and started giving her a nuggy. When she started to beg for mercy, I let her go and she was beet red and soon laughing with us.

"Well you can't blame me for asking." She said.

I shook my head. "No I can't and I've got to admit I did get a lot of those." I said in amusement while my eyes glanced toward the loggers Dancing Doe was approaching with their food.

"Hey Injun girl instead of that why don't you give me a kiss." One of them said, lewdly, grabbing her and forcing her into his lap. His buddies roared in amusement.

"Let me go!" She snapped angrily trying to get away.

I immediately lept to my feet and stalked over to their table. I pulled her from their grasp.

"Leave her alone." I said coldly.

They lept to their feet. "You wanna make something of it Injun lover?" One of them snarled.

I shook my head. "No, but if you touch my niece again there will be something made of it." I warned.

They roared with laughter. "Well lookee here! Seems we got ourselves a half breed!" Another of the loggers said, shoving me.

I raised a hand in warning. "Leave it as it is boys." I warned again. They just continued to laugh. Another stepped close. He had a good sixty pounds on me and I don't mean fat.

"And what if we don't Injun Boy?" He sneered, throwing a fist toward my side.

I dodged it then grabbed his hand and twisted it until the palm was up and he was doubled up in pain. I kicked him in the gut as it dropped then brought my leg over him and side kicked his friend in the chest and the third, I nailed with a hook kick before dropping the leg down on the first back. They were all on the ground as Dancing Doe watch a couple of steps away.

One climbed to his feet as the other two struggled to theirs. "Why don't you quit with the tricks and just fight." He growled angrily.

I pretended to think about that for a moment. "You mean like an Englishman?" I asked innocently then punched him square in the face.

As his buddy fell back to the floor, another charged me "...or like a mountain man?" I asked again, as I rolled with his momentum, grabbed his suspenders as I kicked him over my head and as they slapped his chest, as I let them go. He landed hard on his back and I lept to my feet as the big one got back up.

"Just fight…" He mumbled and took a step closer, throwing a punch.

"How about an Indian man?" I asked with a smirk, as I blocked the punch, locked his arm and threw him over my shoulder.

One of his buddies tried to grab me from behind but I grabbed one of his arms and whipped behind him, putting the arm in a lock. Looking over his shoulder, I saw Iron Bear looking out the order window.

"Personally, my brother, I think your food is great" I said then whipped the man around and shoved his face into his plate.

I turned as I heard the man I threw over me, groan and I nailed him with a back kick, knocking him back to the ground then I pulled the man out of the plate. I held him by his neck cutting off his air.

"Don't you think so?" I asked him, loosening my grip a bit.

He quickly nodded. "Yeah… it's great!" He said quickly. Smiling, I spun around and threw him over my shoulder into his friend's lap.

I turned to return to my table and walked right into a hairy chest. I looked up into an angry face. I smiled up at him as he pulled back his fist, grabbing my shirt.

"Time to put your lights out" He rumbled.

As he brought his arm back, I rammed my spear hand into his arm pit and he froze. I pried his hand off me and walked away to Dancing Doe who was still watching me.

"You ok?" I asked her, she nodded. I noticed Gage was walking over to me with Sydney close behind him.

I watched as Gage moved to stand before the hulking and still standing logger and waved his hand in front of his face then snapped his fingers. Still no response, so he tapped the guy on his forehead and the guy fell over like a tree, stiff as a board in the same pose he had been frozen in.

Gage just gaped at the guy, not flat on the floor, in amazed surprise. "What the heck did you do to him?" He said turning his gaze on me.

I smiled. "Don't worry, it won't kill him. He'll be alright in a few hours but I don't envy the headache he'll have." I said and turned to look at the other two men as they climbed to their feet.

I reached down and dragged the two other men to their feet. "Iron Bear, they'll take their orders to go. Won't you boys, after paying for them of course." I said holding them by the scuff of the necks.

They quickly nodded and pulled out their wallets and paid their bills. "His to!" I said and they quickly obliged and I let them go.

They started to leave. "No tip." I muttered softly and they froze.

They quickly emptied their wallets onto the tables and picked up their friend and left.

I turned to Shayne. "Are you sure you're ok? They didn't hurt you, did they?" I asked, concerned.

She nodded and hugged me. "Thank you, Uncle Alec. I was…" She said, a small tear in her eye.

I hugged her and caressed her back. "Shhh it's ok, it's over." I murmured soothingly into her ear, as Iron Bear came over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

After a moment, she stopped crying and stood straight. "Why didn't you arrest them?" Iron Bear asked.

"I'm off duty for one, and two, I'm in Oklahoma not Texas so not my jurisdiction." I said easily.

"Ahh...Good point!" He said with a nod of understanding.

I eyed them a moment longer then pulled out my wallet and took out one of my new business cards and wrote a number down on the back, giving it to Iron Bear.

"An old Army buddy of mine who works for the local SWAT and lives close by. He's a bit eccentric, but a good man and he'll help you if those punks should come back with friends." I told them as they studied the card.

Dancing Doe looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks but why would Chief Silver Falcon call you? Because he called dad a little while ago he called us telling us to come home to" she said.

"We were assigned to a task force a few days ago… Sato escaped so we've been assigned to bring him in" I said, shrugging.

"Sato?" Iron Bear asked. I nodded.

He studied me a moment longer before saying, "Your meals are on the house for services rendered, no argument." He said grinning then the two left for the kitchen.

I returned to the booth and sat back down. Walker leaned closer staring at me and saying nothing.

"Ok, ok maybe I shouldn't have done that." I said, spreading my hands..

He smiled and shook his head. "No, you did the right thing. You were defending your family and you did warn them." He said as Dancing Doe came back out and took our order.

Almost as soon as our food arrived, I saw Erica take one look at it before leaping to her feet and shuffling past Trivette right into the ladies room, Sydney followed her at a fast walk after shifting past Gage.

Walker watched them go then looked back at each of us with eyebrows arched questioningly. We shrugged in confusion having no idea what that was about. By the time they returned, the rest of us had nearly finished our meals and I was playing a game with Angela on the back of her paper table mat.

Both women picked slowing at their food. Jimmy watched his wife in concern...then quietly asked her, "Honey, are you alright?"

She didn't look up from her food as she said quietly, "I'm okay, just coming down with the baby flu."

Jimmy accepted that and returned to his food for all of three seconds before his fork dropped to the table with a clatter and he turned to stare at her with his mouth gaping.

"What was that again?" He choked out.

She put her fork down and turned to take both his hands in hers. "Jimmy before we left the doctor called me. I'm three weeks pregnant" she said with a smile.

He stared dumbstruck at her for a moment before leaping to his feet and scooping her into his arms. He couldn't stop cheering as he twirled her around and around then gently putting her back on her feet.

We quickly surrounded the joyful couple, offering our congratulations. Iron Bear had overheard the news and came out of the kitchen and handed Jimmy a glass of his best wine in celebration.

Angela pushed her way to Erica and pressed her head against her belly to see if she could hear the baby. Erica smiled in amusement as Jimmy kept an arm around her waist

While all this was going on, I couldn't help glancing over at Kelly who was talking to Erica with Alex. My eyes drifted to her son, Ryan who was with Walker and the others.

I made my way to his side feeling Kelly's eyes on me the whole time. When I reached him, I knelt down and looked him in the eye.

"Hi my names Alec. I was a good friend of your mother." I said extending my hand.

He stared at me for a moment then shook my hand. "My mother has told me a lot about you." He said then looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

I looked up as well to see Eric standing there. I stood up and extended my hand to him. "Hi, I'm Alec" I said as he squeezed my hand.

"Yes, Kelly told me a lot about you." He said as he let my hand go.

"Well you're lucky. There's no other woman like her." I said sincerely. He smiled and nodded then guided Ryan away.

When he was gone, I flexed my hand to get the blood flowing again. When we finally left the diner, Iron Bear and Dancing Doe walked us out.

"We'll see you at the reservation Alec sorry to see you two love birds broken up" Dancing Doe said, giving me a hug.

I mussed her hair. "You were always a hopeless romantic." I told her, she just smirked.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. A Cerimony of Warriors

We headed back to the cars. I saw Kelly speaking with her boyfriend at his SUV then she moved away and headed for my truck where Angela was waiting for me.

When I reached the truck, I eyed Kelly questioningly but before she could say anything, Angela tugged at my pant leg. I looked down at her.

"I asked Aunt Kelly if she would ride with us. Do you mind?" She asked, a glint in her eye.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I don't mind at all." I said and Angela beamed at me then darted into the back cab of my truck.

I looked up at Kelly and the two of us walked around the front of my truck and I could feel Angela's eyes on us the entire time. When we reached the passenger door I opened it for her and she looked at me out of the others line of sight.

"Always the gentleman Alec." She said as she stepped onto the step bar.

"One tries" I said as I lightly grasped her upper arm as she slipped. She grimaced and flinched from my touch, stepping down again out of Angela's sight.

My eyes went wide and before she could stop me, I gripped her sleeve and pulled it all the way up to her shoulder and gasped. Her upper arm was covered in bruises, some fresh some old. But the one that really got my eye was one that was almost the perfect outline of a hand.

She wrenched her arm from my grasp and shoved her sleeve down. "Alec please don't this…" She muttered tightly.

"How long has he been doing this to you." I demanded softly, my hands balling into fists.

"He hasn't…" She began to protest, softly.

"Kelly no fall or any other kind of accident could do that to you" I hissed back.

She just looked at me, a small tear in her eye.

"Has he hurt Ryan yet?" I demanded, tensely.

She shook her head. "No. He would never do that. He's a good man. He just gets a little rough." She said tightly, defending Eric.

I stared at her in shock. "Rough? Rough? Kelly this is not rough this is way beyond rough." I said, barely able to contain my anger.

She shook her head. "You don't understand…" She started to say before I interrupted again.

"I don't understand! Kelly he's beating you! What is it that I don't I understand?" I demanded, still keeping my voice low.

She looked at me then away and closing her eyes. A small tear fell down her face.

"Mr. Ryan Aunt Kelly?" Came a hesitant voice. I looked into the truck at Angela. "Are you two alright?" She asked in concern, a small frown on her small face.

I turned back to Kelly. She gave me a pleading look and I sighed. Turning back to Angela, I gave her a small smile and said, "Yeah, everything is fine.

Once more, I helped Kelly get into the passenger seat, careful to not touch her bruises. I insisted on buckling her belt and I used that moment to say something more.

"If he touches you again in that manner, I swear on my career, my home, upon everything I hold dear, I'll come after him and he's going to get a beating he'll never forget and nothing in this world will be able to stop me. I love you too much to allow you to come to harm." I said softly.

She raised a finger to my cheek a moment before I pulled away and went around to the driver's side. I paused before swinging myself in to stare hard at Eric in his SUV. He knew that I knew what he was doing to Kelly. I got in and started up the truck.

With the exception of the music playing and Angela singing along with it, we rode the rest of the way in silence. I smiled as I saw in my rear view mirror, Angela bounce up and down with excitement as she spotted the sign declaring the Cheyenne/Arapaho Reservation with their nation flag on it.

I rolled down the window as we pulled into the reservation nestled between two forested peaks. A few heads turned as I parked in front of the general store. As I climbed out a, few people came over and cheered as they surrounded me. I was hugged by several people at once and some of the older women examined my face. Some of the children that knew me darted forward. I was immediately bombarded with questions and peppered with information.

"Alec you look skinny! Have you been getting enough to eat?" One demanded.

"Mountain Lion, my man, you're just in time for the Annual Inter-Tribal Rodeo and Race. It's in a couple of days." Another shouted out.

"Who are these people with you?" Another asked.

"Are they Rangers as well?"

"What brings you home?"

"Hey! When did you get these wheels?"

I looked at the speaker as I scooped up one of the children and supported him on my elbow. "John Iron Bull my rodeo and race days are over. Yes I have been eating enough but nothing like your home cooking. As for this sweet ride I just picked this baby up a few weeks ago and yes these are my partners. Rangers Walker or Washo, Cook, Gage, Trivette, DA Walker, Erica Trivette, and this is Angela Bright Water Walker." I said as they came over and I placed a hand on Angela's shoulder.

Then they caught sight of Kelly and some of the women squealed as Kelly walked around the truck and hugged a couple of her friends.

"Oh its so good to see the two of you back together." One of my mothers said.

Kelly and I traded an uncomfortable look before she politely answered. "We're just friends...we're not together."

Then I saw the back of the crowd begin to part and an elderly man in a buckskin and a few feathers in his hair stepped forward down the cleared path. I smiled, put down the child I was holding and walked to meet him. He was a head shorter than me with a long face and very little wrinkles for a man his age. The feathers that hung from his grayish white hair were long eagle feathers. Like the rest of the people around him, he had high cheekbones and dark eyes and wore some beaded jewelry.

He smiled then embraced me. I hugged him back. "Welcome home my son." He said warmly.

"Thanks dad." I said then turned to the others with a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone! This is Chief Silver Falcon, the man responsible for my upbringing and for me being adopted by the tribe. Dad these are Rangers Walker, Cook, Gage, Trivette, DA Walker, Angela Bright Water Walker, and Ranger Trivette's very pregnant wife Erica" I said.

As people started giving Erica there congratulations, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. A man in a reservation police uniform was behind me with a thick beaded necklace around his neck. He wore a similar western hat like mine only it wasn't as wide. On his face was a wide smile that went from ear to ear.

I laughed as he and I embraced. "Jason Fire Wolf, how have you been man!" I said when we separated holding onto each others upper arms.

He smiled back and said with a chuckle, "Hey to you and it's Chief Fire Wolf."

I laughed as well and said, "Well it's Texas Ranger Mountain Lion at your service." We grasped hands.

When we broke apart he smiled and shook his head. "Man, you came back just in time to take back the Rodeo title from those damn Cherokees." He said, humorously.

"hmm, hmm" Came from behind me.

I tried very hard to keep a straight face as Walker stepped forward with a look that could kill. "Ah Jason meet my partner Texas Ranger Cordell Washo Walker of the Cherokee Nation. Walker this is my brother Jason" I said.

Jason suddenly looked very nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhm you're… ah Cherokee?" He asked, embarrassed

Walker nodded. "Half! My father was a full blooded Cherokee" He said, still keeping a stern expression.

That was when Jason really looked nervous. "Sorry about that comment, it was just a…" He tried to apologize. That's when Walker smiled and stuck his hand out, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"It's ok, I understand competition very well."

Jason exhaled deeply and smiled in relief then turned his attention back to me. "So how bout it Alec? Riding in the rodeo and the race?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No those days…" I started to say.

"He's riding." A voice said firmly.

Walker and I turned in surprise and stared at my father. "Dad…" I objected.

He raised his hand to silence me. "It's part of why you're here my son. You are the son of the tribe and we are counting on your skill. Also, this is part of the ceremony I wanted you to complete before your new assignment. You are a warrior Nanóse'hame and the spirits need to know if your heart and mind is in the right place since you're facing an enemy that has a lot of the same skills as yourself. As part of your preoperational ceremony you must defend your people and for you live a little more in case the unthinkable happens" He said.

I thought it over and nodded in agreement then commented, "...and also, because I have no choice" I said with a smirk.

He smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder "None, unless you want to put the tribe down." He said then walked away.

I sighed and watched him go then retrieved my duffle from my truck. "I hate it when he puts me on a guilt trip." I said as everyone gathered their stuff.

After we made plans to meet at the reservation restaurant, they left for the inn while I walked down main street waving to a few people. I stopped at the edge of town and looked to my right at a well kept little log house with a roofed porch that had a small drive up to it.

I chuckled a little as I walked up the familiar drive and onto the porch my boots clicking on the wood. I opened the well oiled door and stepped inside. The wooden furniture was just as I had left it from my last visit. I dropped my bag on the sofa with a long table in front of it by the door and I stepped onto the circular rug with Native American designs just before the stone fireplace.

I looked around the room that I had grown up in with pictures on the mantle and walls that showed various scenes of my life on the reservation, from building my first bow to winning my first Rodeo trophy.

"Home sweet home," I muttered and my hand shifted to something under my shirt. When I was settled in at my old home, I put on my wool fur interior denim jacket and walked back down the street to the inn.

I nodded to Soaring Hawk behind the desk and she pointed to the dinning room. I turned and saw everyone at a table. I said my thanks to her and stepped into the dinning room and a few people waved at me and I waved back as I took my seat between Walker and Jimmy.

We smiled at each other. "Well I'm settled in at my old home. How are you guys doing?" I asked as I was handed a menu.

Erika smiled. "The rooms are nice and warm, the people wonderful and friendly and they even offered to throw me a baby shower." Jimmy kissed her knuckles.

I smiled. "Well I suggest you take them up on their offer. They throw baby showers like no other and besides we do have a week long vacation." I said and I saw a sparkle in her eye.

Gage chuckled and glanced at Sydney next to him. I saw his shoulder shift with something under his shirt.

A second later he looked at me and asked, "So what is this ceremony your father wants you to go through?" He took a bite from his plate and my food was served.

I picked up my fork and took a bite before answering. "An old warrior ceremony to let the spirits know I still have the heart, the courage, and the mind of a warrior. It starts tonight with the Sweat Lodge"

At this information, Gage looked at me with excitement. "Hey, since we're here and all, why don't we all participate in the ceremony tonight."

I leaned closer and asked, "Gage, have you ever been to a Sweat Lodge before? It can be quite intense."

Jimmy nodded in grave agreement. "Yeah, I can remember my first experience. I had to be carried back to the Cherokee nation."

He shrugged and spread his hands. "Look! I want to do this and I can handle it." He insisted.

After a moment's thought, I relented. "Ok, you're in!" I turned to the other two. "Jimmy, Walker...you want in as well?" I asked. They looked thoughtful for a moment before finally nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, we're in, but does this mean we have to participate in the Rodeo?" Jimmy asked.

I shook my head. "No. But I expect Angela to cheer her loudest for me." I said looking over at her with a smile.

She smiled broadly back and saluted me. "You can count on me, Uncle Ryan."

I smiled, pleased with her response then glanced over at Kelly who sat between Eric and Ryan. She nodded and smiled at me as well.

When we had finished eating, I and the men got up from our chairs and headed out of the inn.

Gage rubbed his hands together and his smiling face looked from one to the other of us. "So where is the Sweat Lodge?" He asked.

I smiled and pointed to the western forest. "Way out there. Now let's get going." I started off with them close beside me.

When we reached the site of the Sweat Lodge, an hour and a half later, Gage had a look of disappointment on his face. He pointed at the small bowl shaped building and asked, doubtfully,  
"Is that it?"

"What were you expecting...a log cabin sauna?" I snorted in amusement. "The Sweat Lodge is a sacred tradition of the Plains Native Americans, Gage. It cleanses the mind, body, and soul of a man and, in some cases, can help him decipher the path he must take. Often times, people are said to have visions during their time in the lodge." I told him just as Silver Falcon approached us with a clump of smoking herbs in his hand.

We smiled at each other then he waved the smoking herbs in front of me and I bent closer and inhaled the smoke deeply. Silver Falcon went to each of us for them to do the same. After we had inhaled the fumes from the herbs, then Walker and Jimmy walked to a bench nearby and started taking off boots and socks. A moment later, Gage joined us.

"So we just take our clothes off and hop in, huh." He commented as he unbuttoned his shirt.

I nodded as I removed my own shirt revealing a Dragon medallion necklace around my neck. I reached under the bench and grabbed a towel, tossing it to Gage which he caught. That's when I noticed he had something around his own neck.

"Gage, what is that?" I demanded, Walker and Jimmy turned to look as well.

Around Gage's neck was a gold chain with a simple gold ring band near his heart. He looked down then grasped the ring in his hand and blushed. "Oh… its… ah..." He stammered.

"That's a wedding ring!" I said flatly as I slipped my necklace off.

He closed his eyed and held it in his open hand "Yeah, it is." He admitted.

Walker and Jimmy stared at him for a moment. Then Walker asked softly, "How long have you and Sydney been married?"

Gage sighed and looked up at Walker, closing his hand around the ring. "Six years this May." He said quietly.

Jimmy gasped and asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Gage lowered his head, not looking at them as he answered. "Because we were afraid that one of us might lose our badge or get transferred to another company or partner. So we kept it a secret."

I had a feeling there was more to this but decided to dig deeper later. "My friend, I swear on my badge that I won't let that happen and since we now all know, why don't you renew your vows this week?" I suggested.

His head came up suddenly and he frowned at me in confusion. "But why...oh." His eyebrows rose to his hairline as he caught on when I nodded toward Silver Falcon.

He sighed. "So, not only are we going to have a baby shower, but a wedding as well!" He said in resignation as he removed the chain from his neck. He looked at it for a moment then broke the chain and let the ring slip off into his palm. He placed the ring carefully on his shirt and we continued to undress.

Once we were all dressed appropriately with towels around our waists, we all crawled inside the Sweat Lodge and sat around the smoking sweet grass. On crossed legs, Walker and I put our elbows on our knees and encircled our hands with one hand's fingers on top of the other and closed our eyes. Jimmy sat next to Walker while Gage was next to me and I could feel his eyes on me.

"So no thermostats!" He muttered.

I shook my head and muttered, "Nope!"

"So we just sit in here and…" He started ask.

"Shh" I said out of the corner of my mouth and he fell silent.

For what felt like hours, we sat in there as the sweat on our bodies grew more abundant, then it happened. For the second time in my life, I was taken away by a vision.

I lay on my back with a strange odor in my nose...almost like pine trees...my eyes stung and everything was blurry. Then I felt like someone had picked me up and I heard what sounded like a scuffle to my right and shouting from a voice I didn't recognize.

"LET ME GO! LET! ME! GO! GIVE ME MY BABY! YOU BASTARDS! I WANT MY BABY!" A woman yelled.

"Shut her up before she attracts attention!" A man said.

Suddenly there was a...BANG!...and the woman fell silent.

"Hey, wait this girl's an injun." Another male's voice snarled.

"What?"

There was an uncomfortable silence then someone spoke, "What do we do now? Who wants a half-breed baby."

The first voice that had ordered the woman shot growled, "Leave the brat! The wolves sound hungry."  
I felt myself being put down on the cold ground.

For hours I squirmed around calling out at the top of my lungs until I heard someone coming. I felt someone pick me up into kind arms and I quieted as I was shifted about in the arms that held me. I heard more more people coming then a few seconds of silence before incomprehensible words were spoken before someone let out a sigh of grief then another set of kind arms picked me up and started to bounce me up and down.

"Don't worry little one. I made one mistake by letting her go and I promise to make it up to her." A kind voice said. I opened my eyes fully to see Silver Falcon's face.

I gasped and opened my eyes for real and found myself back in the Sweat Lodge. My mind was still trying to process my vision. 'What was that?' I asked myself.

I shook myself and took a deep breath. I glanced over at Gage who had his eyes closed.

"Gage, I'm surprised you lasted th… Gage?" I started to say then halted as I realized something was wrong. I waved my hand before his face and snapped my fingers but he didn't respond. The others looked at me with concern.

"GAGE?" I said louder and he still didn't move. "OPEN THE FLAP!" I shouted in Cheyenne and the flap was drawn back quickly, revealing darkness outside. Walker shifted passed Jimmy to help me take Gage by each arm and drag him outside. We laid him on the grass. Walker and Jimmy attempted to rouse him while I darted to one side of the lodge and fetched a bucket of water, carrying it back quickly.

Walker and Jimmy moved out of the way and I emptied the whole bucket onto Gage's face. He sputtered the water out of his mouth and I sighed in relief as Walker looked him over.

"Man…I feel… like…I…just…stepped out…of…a…lava pit." Gage sputtered and we laughed.

"Well I told you it can be intense and next time you feel like you're going to pass out from the heat, just let us know." I told him. I looked over at the bench and saw it now held three pairs of buckskin paints with frills and moccasins. I picked them up and handed a set to each of my companions and we got dressed.

"What now?" Gage asked as he stood on wobbly legs and was bare-chested adjusting his breechcloth.

"Now we run that away." I said pointing. I replaced my necklace while they put their wedding rings back on. Then we ran into the woods

For about ten minutes, we kept to a steady pace through the trees heading for our next destination. We stopped outside a clearing where one of my mothers named Painted Tree was waiting for us sitting on her knees with several bowls at her knees and one at her side with a lid.

We walked up to her and after taking my lead we sat in front of her. She smiled at me and dipped her fingers in the bowls and started covering parts of my face with war paint. When she was done she moved on to Walker, Gage, and Jimmy then smiled at us when she was done she then brought the lidded bowl in front of her. As she removed the lid I took a deep breath and took the bowl from her as she handed it to me which had fumes lightly rising from it.

After bracing myself for what was to come I lowered my face and breathed in the fumes. At once the world began to spin and I could barely give the bowl over to Gage before I passed out. About ten minutes later I awoke alone in a different part of the forest.

I quickly rolled onto my feet alert and weary as I looked into the night darken woods and moving cautiously so not to make a noise began to search the area around me. For a few minutes I searched until I came to a tree with a good sized knot hole in the trunk. Reaching in I smiled in triumph as I found my quarry and pulled out a antler handled knife then spun around a threw a silent attacker against the tree.

Taking a few steps away from him holding the knife at the ready as he steadied himself. He like me was dressed in buck skin pants with a breach cloth with frills and moccasins and had war paint on his face. Shaking himself we faced off knives at the ready.

We circled each other for a couple seconds then he lunged at me were after blocking and locking out his arm I threw him to the ground before he could counter. He came at me again and I blocked him by the elbow and we stood each trying to get our knife in a advantage point. Suddenly I dropped my knife into my waiting hand and slashed at his gut.

After leaping away he looked down at the red line on his lower chest then looked at me as I waved him forward. Lunging at me again I sidestepped him and nailed him with my elbow sending him to the forest floor. In a flash I was on top of him knife blade at his throat.

He moaned in frustration as I stood and chuckled, "brother if these knives were the real thing you'd be dead again," I said holding out my hand to him.

Smiling he took it and I helped him up. "You know Mountain Lion would it kill you to at least let me wound you if not beat you for once, because I'm going to have these for a week," he said dabbing at the red ink marks left by the knife.

"Now Black Hawk, how would you learn if I did that, now I'll see you at the bonfire," I said patting his shoulder throwing my knife into the ground and took off.

A few minutes later I came a stop and waited a moment later Walker came out of the dark with Jimmy not a mark on either of them. Then a couple minutes later Gage came up a hand on his shoulder.

"How'd you do Gage?" I asked as he came close.

He shrugged saying, "Not bad, I beat him if that's what you mean," and we looked at him.

Walker waved him closer with his finger and reluctantly he stepped forward and I lowered his hand and chuckled. "Gage considering that the guy you faced learned how to use a knife since a young age. Only getting a scratch mark like this on your first time is pretty impressive. Now come on guys we got a run ahead of us," I said after looking at the small mark on his shoulder and started off again them right behind me.

About twenty minutes into our run, Gage stumbled and we ran in place beside him. "I…thought…you said…this was…only a mile run" He panted.

I smiled, not even winded yet. "A mile? I don't remember saying a mile do you guys?" I asked the others.

"No, not me"

"Me neither"

I shrugged. "I remember saying five." He glared at me.

"Come on Frances, I went through this ceremony five times, believe me it's worth it." I said then darted off as he ran after me.

With him chasing me for the last few miles, we soon heard the drums and people singing. When he finally stopped chasing me and tried to catch his breath, a minute later Walker and Jimmy caught up to us.

When Gage could breathe more easily, he looked over at me as he stood straight again. "What, no more running?" He asked, sarcastically.

I shook my head and pulled back a pine tree branch to reveal the Cheyenne sitting at drums, playing them as others danced around a giant bonfire in ceremonial cloths and war paint. We watched them mesmerized. We spotted Angela, Sydney, Erica, and Alex in the crowd.

"That's beautiful" Gage said in awe.

I nodded. "Get going, they're waiting for us." I said and started to walk toward the fire. Gage grabbed my arm.

I eyed him questioningly. "You ever call me Frances again and I'll break both your arms." He said in warning then released me. Everyone laughed and we darted for the bonfire.

When we reached the bonfire, the crowd parted. We were handed spears and at the right time we joined the dancers. We twisted, swirled and leapt up into the air, Gage watching me to know what to do as we danced with the spears in the ancient warrior and hunter dance.

When the dance was over, we leapt up spinning around and landed on one knee laying the spears flat on the ground. At a signal, we stood and gathered together and stood before Silver Falcon in his ceremonial clothes and paint. I and the others were draped in wolf skins like capes and Silver Falcon looked at us then started weaving his smoking herbs at us as he started chanting. I held my hands up by my head palms facing me as he chanted around us and waved the smoking herbs around us.

When he finished, we lowered our hands. I was first and one of the elders brought Silver Falcon three handmade necklaces with pouches at the end. He picked one up at a time and slipped them around our necks. He smiled at us then brought his open hand to his chest and jutted it forward and we mimicked him and the ceremony ended.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Truths Revealed

In the aftermath of the ceremony, I stood by myself and watched Gage walk over to Sydney. After whispering something in her ear, he knelt down before her. After a few seconds, she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck and the others gathered around them. I smiled then turned my head to the side and chuckled.

"Good to see you again, old friend" I muttered, as a pure black mustang stallion walked up to me out of the darkness.

The mustang nickered and nuzzled him as Alec held his head in his hands "Black Fire! I'm surprised you didn't come visit me earlier." I said rubbing Black Fire's ears and putting their foreheads together.

"He did Nanóse'hame"

I turned and smiled as Silver Falcon came close. "Not long after you, Washo, Trivette, and Gage left for the sweat lodge. He walked into town and right onto your front porch. I didn't even know he had left your porch until now." He said and extended his hand toward Black Fire but he jerked his head away and took a couple steps back.

I laughed a little. "Dad, you must know by now he only lets me touch him." I stepped to Black Fire's side, wrapped one arm under his head and one hand on his nose.

Dad shook his head and muttered, "You and that horse."

My mind drifted back to the vision in the sweat lodge and I planted a light kiss on Black Fire.

"Something wrong my son?"

I turned back to Silver Falcon. "Just thinking about the vision I had in the sweat lodge, Dad." I said slowly.

He frowned a little but said, "Let's walk and talk about it." We started walking away from the fire with Black Fire walking beside me.

As we walked, I described my vision to him and when I finished I stopped to look at him only to find he was no longer at my side. I looked over my shoulder and saw him frozen to the spot about ten feet away.

I frowned and with Black Fire at my side, we walked back to him. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked.

He jumped and stared at me, a haunted look in his eyes. "Sorry Alec, it's just… that vision… are you sure… that's exactly what you saw?" He asked.

I nodded. "Right down to the letter. Why? Did something like that happen here recently?" I asked concerned.

He looked at me then down at his feet and I frowned. "Dad… talk to me. Did something like that ever happen here?" I asked him.

He sighed heavily and raised his head. He nodded. "Yes a long time ago." He said looking very nervous and my frown deepened.

I took a step forward, teeth slightly bared. "Sliver Falcon, I know you're not telling me something. What is it?" I demanded.

Silver falcon looked at him for a moment longer then muttered, "Sit down. We may be here a while." They sat down on the grass, the fire from the bonfire outlining him.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds then Silver Falcon took a deep breath. "I always knew this day would come. Alec this is the story of my daughter, Allison Fire Horse. She was a very beautiful woman. She lived her life true to her name and she had a will as strong as fire. The thing she loved to do most in the world was ride.

She even won the Texas State Rodeo in barrel racing. It was then she told me that during her time in Texas, she fell in love and when she came home to the reservation she was pregnant. I was bull headed at the time and I didn't give her a chance to explain...... I… disowned her because she decided to keep the baby.

I refused to speak to her throughout the pregnancy and I didn't allow anyone to help her. It was nearing the time the baby was due that I realized my mistake and went to the house she was staying in. But along the way, the clinic doctor stopped me and told me she had gone into labor and left the clinic when she couldn't get help there.

In panic, I went door to door looking for her but she was nowhere to be found then in the western woods I heard two gunshots. With a search party we headed in that direction and found her near dead in the woods. There were signs of a struggle and a lot from her part and in her arms was her newborn son.

With her dying words she told me, while she was looking somewhere in the woods to give birth three men approached her. At first, she thought they were going to help her but when she gave birth they told her they were going to take her newborn problem off her hands. She fought them as best she could and screamed as loud as she could and they shot her.

When they realized that he was Cheyenne, they left the baby and her for dead. Right before she died, she whispered in my ear the name of her child and my grandson. It was then that I swore to redeem my mistake and raise my grandson and feeling my guilt the tribe swore the same oath" He finished the sad tale, not able to look at me.

My eyes had grown wide as he neared the end of his story. Then I exploded, "What are you saying to me?" I demanded, not willing to believe what I was hearing.

He murmured softly, "It was not a vision you saw but a memory of your first hours of life. For most of your life you bore the name Alec Ryan but you were born Alec Fire Horse."

I turned away, unable to look at him any longer. "All this time, I never who I was, or where I came from, and you knew, everyone knew but me. Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded practically shouting at him.

He stared sadly at me then lowered his gaze, turning his face away in shame. "Because I didn't want you to suffer the way I suffered." He said thickly.

I stared at him in shock. "You didn't want me to suffer? Is that the best you can come up with? I have been suffering because I thought I was abandoned and you've been keeping the truth from me my whole life…!" I shouted at him a tear running down my face.

Hearing the pain in my voice, he looked up quickly, "Alec......." He started to say.

I held up my hand, my index finger erect. "I don't want to hear it"

He shook his head lightly. "…I'm sorry!"

"I said, 'I don't want to hear it'!" I shouted then leapt to my feet and onto Black Fire and the two of us tore out of there in a thunder of hooves as tears streamed down my face.

Twenty minutes later when I finally stopped, I slid off Black Fire near the creek where I had learned how to fish and swim. I took a few steps then fell to my knees clutching the sides of my head. Then I tipped my face up to the stars and screamed in agony until my lungs were empty and my throat was sore then I began to cry, chanting a Cheyenne prayer.

I don't know how long I sat there crying when I heard a horse gallop up behind me and someone dismount. "You're the only one who could find me in the dark." I muttered.

"I had a good teacher." A familiar warm voice said softly.

"We both did." I responded, feeling hands on my shoulder. I looked up at Kelly as she sat down next to me.

"Did you know?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "How could you ask me that? We've known each other since we were kids. I would have told you if I had known, Alec. You are my best friend and I…" She said firmly before trailing off and looking away.

I sighed and looked away myself. "I know its just….it hurts too much to find out that I was lied to all this time about my past….and…" I couldn't continue. She reached out an arm, placed it around my waist and hugged me close.

"I understand" She murmured gently.

I looked at her and frowned. Shaking my head, I asked, "How can you possibly understand?"

A tear ran down her cheek. "I understand because I've been doing it." Her voice choked tightly with emotion.

I blinked in surprise, my tears stopping as I realized what she meant.

"Ryan?" I asked to be certain, she nodded miserably.

"He's mine?" I asked, barely able to breathe. She nodded again.

"I found out I was pregnant just after you left for Company C and when I hooked up with Eric." Kelly said unhappily.

I stood up and turned my back to her. "I don't know how many more surprises I can take tonight. First, that the man I thought of as just my mentor turns out to be my grandfather who lied to me about my parents and second, that I'm a father of a son I never knew I had." I said bitterly then turned back to her and growled angrily, "Why didn't you tell me or at least call and let me know?"

She started to answer when I held up my hand. "You know what? Right now I really don't want to hear it because I just can't handle anymore surprises tonight. I just want to be left alone"

I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Alec…" She pleaded softly.

I shrugged her hand off. "Just go......please." I said, not looking at her and after a few moments I heard her horse gallop away.

When she was gone, I looked around, a weird feeling raising the hairs on the back of my neck like I was being watched. Shaking it off, I sat back down on the grass and I heard Black Fire come close, dropping his head over my shoulder. I smiled and reached up to scratch him under his chin. With a soft whuffle of air, he laid down behind me. Sighing, I laid back on him then he turned his head toward me and rested his head in my lap like a dog.

I smiled as I looked up at the stars and scratched the top of his head. "Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her away. What do you think?" I asked him and he nickered and brought his head closer.

"Maybe you're right but what about Silver Falcon or grandpa Silver Falcon?" I asked him and he just looked me in the eye, his dark brown ones trying to convey a message.

"I guess time will tell." I murmured. Apparently satisfied by my answer, Black Fire lowered his head back on my lap and laid my head against his neck and before I knew it I was asleep.

When I woke up the next morning it took less than a second for the weight of reality from last nights revelations to crash down on me.

"Great Spirit sometimes you have a lousy sense of humor." I muttered. Black Fire snorted and climbed to his feet. He shook himself out and waited patiently for me to climb on his back.

After a short walk he went into a full out run with a thundering of his hooves on the ground. We rode with one heart one mind and one spirit. To anyone watching we were nothing more than a blur across the land.

We soon came to a rise overlooking the reservation. We turned to the side before riding down the hill, galloping all the way to the house. I came to a stunning halt then dismounted releasing Black Fire to go off on his own while I entered the house, still feeling as if eyes were watching me.

It was still very early when I went for my run, completed my morning practice session then showered before heading for the inn, dressed in my usual black clothes and hat. On my walk to the inn, people came up to me telling me they were sorry for not telling me the truth. I didn't say much in return, just nodded and continued on.

Once I reached the inn, I scanned the restaurant and spotted Walker and the others. I walked over and sat down, after putting my hat on the post meant for it. Everyone watched me quietly.

Walker was the first to speak. " Some night last night, huh?" He commented lightly. Jimmy nodded in agreement.

'You don't know the half of it.' I muttered softly but aloud I said, " Yeah....some night." I glanced over at Gage and Sydney. "So....how's the wedding plans coming along?"

They smiled shyly and held hands. "Well, my family is flying in from the Apache Reservation in New Mexico and Gage's sister is flying in from Dallas. They'll all be here by this evening. It will be nice for them to see us renew our vows.......we kind of eloped the first time." Sydney said smiling. Gage grinned and patted her arm.

I try to put on a pleased look for them as I said, "That's good." Alex suddenly put her hand on mine.

I looked over at her questioningly.

"If you ever need to talk Alec....." She said gently.

I put my hand over hers. "I know, thanks."

She continued to look at me measuringly. "Well, at least you found your mother." She said softly.

I nodded. "Now all I have to do is find my father." I said then Angela tugged at my sleeve and I looked down at her.

"That five year old horse that was at your house yesterday and this morning who is he?" She asked curiously.

I smiled for real with time. "His name's Black Fire. He was the leader of the local mustang herd until he was attacked by a cougar. He was still alive when I and Silver Falcon found him. He was going to put him out of his misery but I stopped him. We brought him back here and I nursed him back to health. When he was strong enough, we took him out to where his herd had been sighted and let him go. The next morning I woke up to find him right on my front porch and we've been together ever since."

Her eyes were big when I finished then she asked, "Does he live in the local stable or in the wild?"

I chuckled. "He'd kick the door off any stall and I've given up trying to saddle him. Every time I've tried, he bucks it off." I was looking around while I was talking to her.

"Have you guys seen Kelly?" I ask. They shake their heads.

I frown to myself then stand up. "I'm going to go check on her." The rest eye me but just wave me off without comment.

I walk back through the lobby and up the wooden stairs, which creaked a little as I ascended to the third floor. As I walked down the hall to her room, I froze when I heard what sounded like something being broken. I ran the rest of the way to her door and jiggled the locked door knob then pressed my ear against the door and heard what sounded like a punch being thrown.

"KELLY!.... KELLY!.... LET ME IN!" I yelled as I tried to open the door.

There was no response but the noises continued. I stepped back and kicked the door open. I hissed in anger when I saw the condition of the room. It looked like a war zone with overturned furniture, broken lamps, and some of the wall decorations were either on the floor or broken.

Coming fully into the room, that was when I saw Kelly on the floor trying to get back on her feet. Ryan was cowering in a corner not far from the window with Eric with a knife in his hand, hovering over him.

My sudden entrance in the room, caused Eric to whirl around. I leap up and nail him with a flying side kick that sends him reeling through the window, breaking the glass. He's half in and half out when reached for him. His head was in the room when I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking his hands free of the window sill.

Now, I was the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground below.

"PULL ME IN! PULL ME IN!" He screamed at me.

"DROP THE KNIFE!" I yelled.

He ignored me and screamed again. "PULL BE IN!"

"DROP THE KNIFE! OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL DROP YOU!" I yell back, meaning every word.

He blinked at me like a surprised owl before letting go of the knife. I yanked him back into the window and tossed him to the floor. He struggled to his feet and charged me but I nailed him with a side kick to his gut then a spin kick to his head.

As he spun around, I nailed him from the other side of his face with a second spin kick then a third and a fourth. As he turned to face me again, I leapt up and nailed him with a spin kick to the face that sent him spinning to the ground face first.

I went over to him, turned him over, grabbed his shirt in my fist and prepared to slam my other fist into his face, which shook from my anger. We froze like that for a second before I let my fist drop and I released him to hit the floor.

"You're just not worth it!" I spit out.

As I turned away, I remember that Ryan was my son and it was time for me to be a father. I quickly went to his side and checked him over. He gave me a relieved smile and hugged me. Now that I knew he was okay, I released him and went to Kelly who was sitting rather forlornly on the floor as she watched us.

She looked awful. Her lip was split and a black sealed her left eye shut. Ryan had come to stand by us and I put an arm around him as I put one around her. His son started to cry at the sight of his mother who had tears in her own eyes. I hugged them both and murmured soothing words of comfort until they calmed down.

The commotion had been reported and in the door came Walker, Jimmy, Gage, Sydney and Fire Wolf. They stared over the damaged room in consternation and anger.

"Somebody book that bastard before I change my mind and kill him." I snarl.

Fire Wolf went to Eric and dragged the man to his feet. "My pleasure. I'll even integrate the jail cell for him. I know a lot of people who would love to get to know him." He said, cuffing the prisoner and pushing him out of the room.

That's when Kelly opened her eye and smiled at me. "Hey! I think I got a few licks in."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I think you did too. Now, I'd better get you to the clinic." I said then stood holding her in my arms.

"Alec put me down! I am not made of glass, I can walk." she said, struggling a little.

I smiled at her. "I know you can but then I wouldn't be able to hold you in my arms."

She smiled and relaxed. "I'd laugh but it hurts too much." She snorted then winced.

With Ryan at my side, I carried her out of the inn to the clinic a little ways down the street.  
When Doctor Joscelin Big Tree came out and saw Kelly in my arms, she stared then ushered us inside. She had me take Kelly to a bed in an observation room then pushed me all the way back to the waiting room with Ryan and the others. Unable to sit in a chair, I paced back and forth across the room with everyone staring at me then stopped when I felt someone grab my shirt.  
I turned and looked down at Ryan who looked up at me.

"Is my mom going to be alright?" He asked, worriedly.

I bent down and held him in my arms. "Yes Ryan, she's going to be just fine." I muttered in his ear.

Just then Big Tree came out of Kelly's room and closed the door before heading toward us. I met her partway.

"How is she?" I asked.

Big Tree sighed. "She's lucky is what she is. She's got three bruised ribs, one cracked rib, a bump on the head and her left eye is completely sealed up with a nasty cut above that eye. Now I want to keep her overnight just to be in the safe side…" She said, addressing all of us.

"OVER NIGHT! FORGET IT BIG TREE!" Came a loud roar from down the hall.

Big Tree chuckled. "However, she still has the ears of a Bat. By the way, she wants to see you and… you" She said, pointing at me and Alex.

The two of us looked at each other before walking down the hall and into Kelly's room. I gritted my teeth when I saw her holding an ice pack to her eye and to her head and under her shirt I saw bandages wrapped around her chest. She lowered the ice pack from her eye and I saw one of Big Tree's herbal pastes covering the bruise and she smiled at us.

"It's not as bad as she thinks it is." She said, trying to sit up but stopped when I put my hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"You know as well as I do that she's hardly ever wrong." I said, as Big Tree leaned against the door.

"Still as stubborn as the day is long, Kelly but your staying overnight the easy way or the hard way and I know Mountain Lion will help me if he knows what's good for him" Big Tree said cracking her knuckles.

Kelly looked at her then replaced the ice pack on her face "Kelly I can understand why you would want Alec here but why me?" Alex asked.

Kelly looked at her with her one unsealed eye "Alex this made a lot of things clear for me and I want to get my life back together. Now you know I love working for you and the DA's office but I'm a cop through and through. I want to get back on DPS and I want to take my place in the Texas Rangers that I was promised when Alec got the badge. I hope you're not upset?" She finished hesitantly.

I looked from Kelly to Alex who smiled down at her. "Kelly, I completely understand and I'll put in a good word with the DPS office and the Rangers for you. Was that all you needed?" She asked warmly, placing her hand on Kelly' shoulder. Kelly nodded, smiling gratefully at Alex.

Alex gave us both a studying look. "I'll give you two a moment alone." She said then left the room with Big Tree.

We looked at each other for a moment then, "Alec I'm sorry…" Kelly began before I cut her off.

I placed two fingers over her mouth. "You have nothing to be sorry about." I insisted, removing my fingers and pulling up a chair.

I put my elbows next to her on the bed and held her hand. "I was a jerk last night and even with everything else happening, I should have listened to you and not push you away when you told me about Ryan. I… realized when Eric… Ryan is my son and I want to be his father and I want you back in my life." I finished in a rush.

She sighed.

"But why didn't you call me when you found out you were pregnant? I would have come for you." I asked the question that had been haunting me.

"Because I was afraid.....not for you....but for Ryan." She said, lowering the ice pack.

"What do you mean?" I asked in surprise.

She sat up. "Even during the pregnancy, Eric would beat me, Alec. He made me quit the force and if he'd ever found out the child was his........" She trailed off, a look of anguish on her face.

"…He would have terminated the pregnancy or killed Ryan in the later months." I growled angrily. She just nodded.

"As Ryan grew, I had to tell Eric that our child took after me so that he wouldn't question why Ryan didn't look like him at all. One day soon, he would have figured it out because Ryan is nothing like him and everything like you." She said softly.

I grit my teeth and said tightly, "That's why Eric blew up. He found out, Ryan was mine." I said with certainty.

She nodded miserably. "He'd overheard us last night and he didn't come back until this morning when he......" She couldn't continue and went silent.

I let my anger go and leaned close to hold her to me. She cried into my chest. "Kelly, you're the strongest and most beautiful woman I know. You have been through so much trying to keep out son alive, even going so far as to give up your dream." I said softly.

"If it makes any difference, I never did stop loving you." She said, her voice muffled against his shirt.

"Neither did I." I said.

She pulled her head back a little so that she could see my face.

"Where do we go from here?" I ask.

She eyed me a moment, then caressed my cheek with one finger. "I don't know." She said pensively.

I give her a wane smile. "We'll think of something. Either way you can stay at my ranch until you can get back on your feet again." I assured her gently. I

She cupped my face. "I'd love......Ryan?" She interrupted herself, looking over my shoulder.

I turned my head and saw Ryan's small face peeking through a crack in the open door.

I released Kelly and stood up going to the door. "Ryan." I said quietly but he suddenly bolted. Cursing in concern, I darted after him, shouting. "RYAN!

I rushed through the waiting room door, saw no sign of him and continued on through the outside door. I stood on the porch but saw no sign of him. I slammed my fist against one of the posts. "Shoot!" I muttered bitterly.

The others had seen us both rush through and came out to ask me what was wrong.

"What was all that about?" Trivette asked.

"Ryan found out the truth" I said.

"What truth?" Gage asked.

I sighed and started looking down at the road and checking for Ryan's tracks and following them down the street.

The others followed me as we followed the tracks.

"Alec what truth?" Gage asked again as we paused while I looked between two houses.

I exhaled lightly when I saw Ryan sitting against one of the houses, his arms holding his legs in close and his face in them. I walked toward him then joined him on the ground, one leg tucked close and an arm resting on it. The others stayed at the mouth of the passageway and waited.

After a moment, the boy spoke. "Did you know?" Ryan asked me keeping his face in his knees.

I looked at him and asked softly. "Know what?"

He looked up at me, tears streaming down his face. "Did you know you were my daddy?" He asked. I heard some of the others gasp.

I shook my head. "Not until last night when your mother told me and believe me when I say this, if I had known, nothing would have stopped me from finding you." I said putting an arm around him.

He looked at me then stared straight ahead as I held him closer. "I know how you feel Ryan." I said.

"How do you know how I feel?" He demanded angrily.

"Because until last night, I didn't know who I really was or that I really did belong here. Like you, my past was kept from me my whole life. I've just found out about my mother but I still don't know where my father is. And we both were kept in the dark about each other. But now that I know, I love you very much and accept you as my son, even if you never think of me as your father." I told him firmly.

He studied me closely for a long time but said nothing.

"Ryan, you can refuse if you want to, but you are welcome at my place tonight." I offered, letting him decide.

Though he didn't smile, he nodded solemnly. I gave him a warm smile. "Come on! Let's get back to your mother." I said. He climbed to his feet and the two of us walked back to the street.

When we reached the others, I paused to look at Walker. "Could you do me a favor and get Ryan's things from the hotel and bring them to my place?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd be happy to." Walker said quietly.

I nodded my thanks and Ryan and I walked on back to the clinic. When we reached it, he and I froze when we saw Silver Falcon standing by the door fingering his hat.

He looked to his feet then me and back to his feet before finally speaking. "I heard what happened."

I glared at him then crouched down to look at Ryan. "I'll met you inside. I'll only be a moment." I assured him. He nodded, eyeing Silver Falcon before darting into the clinic.

I stood up and walked onto the porch glaring at Silver Falcon. "What do you want?" I snapped, still angry at him.

He winced but bravely continued. "Alec you have every right to be angry......"

"You're darn right I do. All my life you kept the truth from me and right now I hate you with every fiber of my being." I snarled, cutting him off. He lowered his gaze.

"And yet, strangely, I love you just as much." I sighed, letting the anger go. He glanced up, a hopeful look on his face. I turned away and leaned against the post, my hand in my pockets, staring at the road. "Do you know anything about my father?" I asked.

"No! She wouldn't tell me anything about him. I came to give you this." He said holding something out to me. It was a belt buckle.

"She won that in the Texas State Championships. It was the one thing I didn't get rid of when I disowned her. It… she would have wanted you to have it and she would be proud of the man you grew to be." He said solemnly, handing it over.

I ran my thumb over the belt buckle. "It still hurts, Silver Falcon and it will take time but right now I have to get back to Ryan." I said and walked into the clinic and to Kelly's room.

I took a seat while Ryan was in Kelly's bed in her arms and she smiled at me and mouthed 'Thanks for talking to him', at me.

I smiled and mouthed 'Just trying to be a father.' I answered back, taking a seat and picking up a pad of paper and pencil. We stayed in the room for a couple of hours until Ryan fell asleep. I drew a rough sketch of the two of them. I was just finishing Kelly's face when I looked at her again and she mouthed for me to take Ryan home. I nodded and pushed myself out of my chair. After handing her the sketch, I gently picked him up from the bed and she smiled at me after looking at the picture as I carried him out of the room.

I carried him asleep in my arms all the way to my home and inside to my bedroom where I lay him on my bed. Careful not to wake him, I covered him with a blanket and exited the house and walked back to the inn. When I got there I saw the others except Alex, sitting in the den by the fire. I joined them in a high backed chair looking into the flames.

"So how does it feel to be a father?" Walker asked holding his cup of coffee.

"I'll let you know when I find the manual." I said and a couple of them laughed.

I clicked my tongue and shook my head and held my face in my hand. "Being a father to a son I never knew I had, is going to be real difficult. I just hope I don't disappoint him." I said.

Walker looked at me and put his coffee down "Alec if you treat Ryan like you treat Angela you are going to be a great father" He assured me firmly.

I smiled and looked at him. "I wish I had your confidence."

At that moment Alex came down the stairs keeping a hand on her bulging belly. "Somebody wants to be tucked in." She said, smiling at them.

Walker started to get up. "No by her uncle." Alex said.

Walker looked at her then sat down. Then Trivette started to get up but Alex said, "no her other uncle." Trivette shrugged and sat back down while Gage was the next to get up but again Alex shook her head, and was grinning impishly. "No her other uncle." She looked right at me.

I sat a little straighter in my chair and looked around at everyone and Erica next to Trivette nodded towards the stairs.

I let out a puff of air "Well this is going to be a first." I said and stood up and went upstairs.

The door to Angela's room was open and a light was on when I walked into her bedroom. She shuffled under the sheets with a smile on her face. I smiled back and sat on the edge of her bed and tucked the sheets closer to her so she would be warmer.

"You know a part of me thought you were kidding when you called me uncle yesterday." I said.

She smiled up at me. "I'm glad you found your mother." She said.

I smiled back. "So am I… hey you want to see something of her's?" I asked when I felt the belt buckle shift in my pocket.

She nodded vigorously and I slipped it out of my pocket and showed it to her. "She was a barrel racing state champion in Texas. She won this herself." I said proudly, handing it to her.

"Wow…" Angela said, running her hands over it.

"Yeah wow…" I said and she handed it back to me.

I slipped it back into my pocket. "You know you'd better get to sleep, the Rodeo and race is tomorrow and I'm expecting big cheers from you." I said.

"What about Ryan?" She asked.

I lowered my gaze "I don't know but I'm really hopping he might come. I really do love him." I said softly.

She smiled. "Everything will turn out all right." She said with certainty.

I smiled and ruffled her hair a little. "I'm sure you're right, now get to sleep."

"Can you sing me a bedtime song?" She asked puffing out a lip and giving me bambi eyes.

I smiled. "Well one comes to mind from something I used to watch when I was your age just be easy on my singing voice it may not be that good." I said and cleared my throat.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay  
It Fills the sails of boats that are waiting  
Waiting to sail your worries away  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the quay  
The winds of night so softly are sighing  
Soon they will fly your troubles to the sea" Angela sang sweetly and I was slightly taken a back.  
"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
Wave good...bye to the cares of the day  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay." We sang together.

I chuckled "I should have known you'd know that song." I said in amusement.

She shrugged. "I'm a big fan of that movie too." She said.

I chuckled. "Sleep time!" I admonished, she reached up and hugged me then pecked me on the cheek.

"I love you Uncle Alec." She said sweetly as I held her close.

"I love you to" I said then after turning off the light stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind me.

When I got back to my house I checked in on Ryan making sure he was still asleep then grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the closet. I returned to the living room and laid out on the couch and was soon fast asleep.


	12. Warnings in the Wind

When the doc left the sheriff's office MacLeod looked at Cooper. "Come and get me when you're heading home," he said, and moved for the door.

"Where will you be?"

MacLeod froze half way through the door. "To see an old friend," he said, then stepped out onto the porch then onto the street.

He walked toward the Saloon his black buckskin duster billowing in the wind and he saw a couple people stop to look at him. He mounted the steps to the saloon again and after pushing open the double doors walked inside. The girl from before looked at him as he stood in the frame then stepped is his spurs jingling.

When he reached the bar, he stopped and looked at her then he ordered a shot of whisky from the barkeep and took a seat at the far end. He twirled the shot between two fingers then glanced up at her in the mirror as she carried an order to a couple of men paying cards at a table. Just as she was heading back to the bar near him the doors swung open and a big man with rolled up sleeves over bulging arms stepped in.

He had on a white shirt on with dusty jeans and six-shooter at his hip with brown holster. On his forearms was a pair of arm guards that had a line of frills on them. His eyes traveled around the bar under his black hat and MacLeod saw them come to rest on the girl.

He pulled back his lip showing a row of messed up teeth and started for her his spurs clinking as he went. When he reached her, he grabbed her upper arm and wheeled her around to face him his back to MacLeod.

"WHAT YOU DOING HERE WOMAN!" he yelled and a couple other girls and the piano boy wheeled around to look at him.

The Spanish or Indian girl put her hand on the piano boy as the man started to shake the other girl who glared at him.

"I… work… here," she said, very slowly.

He gritted his teeth at her. "_No girl of mine works in a Saloon_," he growled.

She smiled at him. "Well then it's a good thing that I'm not your girl," she said.

MacLeod saw a spark in his eye from his reflection. "_Oh yes you are_," he growled and his grip tightened.

In a blur of motion, the piano boy was on his feet, opened the top of the piano, and put his hand in. Even faster than the piano boy was the six-shooter of a man from one of the tables.

The Piano boy froze as the bullet went into the piano next to his shoulder and looked at the man. "What do you think you're doing _boy_," he said, as he pulled back the hammer.

Just as the last click sounded, anther four clicks sounded and everyone looked at MacLeod as he held two colts in his hands one crossed under his arm aimed at the guy at the table. The man in front of MacLeod went for his only find it was the one pointed at his back.

"LOOSE THE IRON! AND YOU MOVE A MUSCLE YOU GET A BULLET IN THE BACK," he shouted at the men.

The man looked at him then replaced the hammer, holstered his colt and raised his hands.

"Now what I want to see right now is you yellow skunks tucking tail and riding out of town," MacLeod said.

When he stayed seated, MacLeod's eyes narrowed. "You have five seconds or you get one between the eyes. Now you saw what happened to the last two men who didn't listen to my advice. One… Two… Three…," he said.

The man in the chair bolted and was out the door and a second later came the thundering of hooves. When he was gone MacLeod replaced the hammer of his colt holstered it. He then looked at the guy in front of him then at the Saloon girl who glared at him.

"MacLeod I don't need your help when it comes to him," she said.

He looked at her for a second the secured the hammer and laid the gun on the counter. "I know Angela just take it easy on him," he said.

The man started to laugh. "'take it easy' on me you should have kept the colt," he said, and cracked his knuckles.

MacLeod shrugged. "It's not me you have to worry about," he said.

He laughed again and gripped MacLeod by the scruff of his shirt. "Then who?" he demanded.

Angela gripped his shoulder and whipped him around. "Did I mention that before I was a Saloon Girl I was a Bounty Hunter," she said, then punched him squire in the face then slammed his face down on the counter.

He slumped to the floor on his back out cold and MacLeod looked at her. "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch," he said, then kicked the man on his stomach.

She looked at him holding her fist. "What are you doing here? And I see you still wear that half an arrowhead," she demanded as two men came forward and dragged the man on floor out.

MacLeod looked down and tucked the necklace with a half an arrowhead that had been cut down the middle dangling from it out of sight. "Doc said, those two men are going to be held up for a week or more I have to stay to take'em back to Fort Worth. So I'm pitched at the Cooper ranch and you know why I wear it," MacLeod explained looking at her then she slugged him across the face.

He rolled his jaw. "I don't think I deserved that," he said, looking at her and she slugged him again.

He rolled his jaw with his hand. "Ok I may deserved that. Was it something I said?" he asked her burning eyes.

She glared at him. "How about the words 'I'll be back for you'," she said.

He looked at her for a moment. "Ok I deserved both," he said.

She nodded. "Don't think this changes anything Jesse MacLeod you can't just ride back into my life," she said.

MacLeod looked at her and shook his head. "I didn't expect it to but I'm surprised you gave up bounty hunting to be a Saloon Girl you were one of the best in Texas," he said, then downed his whisky.

She looked at the mirror and sat down. "I have my reasons," she said, then looked around as the doors swung open.

"and they're they are now," she said, and MacLeod saw a small boy with tied up school books come in and look around then walk over to her.

She bent over and after scooping, her up and plopped him on her knee. "How was School honey?" she asked him smiling.

The boy looked at her then at MacLeod. "Who's he?" he asked.

Angela looked up at him. "An old friend of mommy's why don't you run along home and I'll be there soon," she said, and the boy nodded and left.

MacLeod's eyes followed the boy until he was gone then looked at Angela. "Is he mine?" he asked.

She looked at him then at the mirror. "Why didn't you wait for me I said, I would come for you," MacLeod said, after she was silent for a moment.

She looked at him. "I waited almost two years for you MacLeod. And I know the men you took in today I'm not going to give my son his pa only have him killed the next day," she said, and she started to get up.

He lightly grabbed her by the arm and she turned and looked at him. "when I got back to Buck Horn they told me that you left the day before not saying where you going. I tried to find you but you disappeared. So if anyone left who it was you," he said.

She looked at him. "Stay out of mine and my son's lives I don't want him living the life you lead. But the odd thing is he is a lot like you in many ways. And thanks for helping out the piano boy he's a good man," she said.

MacLeod nodded. "Cooper told me about him," he said.

Angela looked at him for a moment. "I have to get back to work," she said, then picked up her tray and walked away.

MacLeod looked after her before facing the bar again. "You know her I take it?" the saloonkeeper asked as he poured him another shot.

MacLeod looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Just the woman I love," he said, as he downed it.

He stayed in the Saloon feeling Angela's eyes on him until Cooper came to get him and the two left into the dying sun light his duster billowing in the wind. He slipped his hat on, mounted Black Fire and Cooper mounted his horse, and the two turned the two rode out of town heading for Cooper's ranch.

"Did you see your old friend?" he asked as they rode through a low river.

MacLeod nodded. "Yeah," he said.

Cooper looked at him. "So Angela still has a fire in her spirit," he said, and

MacLeod looked at him. "How'd who know?" he demanded.

Cooper smiled and looked ahead. "I didn't you just told me. And out of curiosity is that arrowhead you wear Comanche?" he asked as MacLeod laughed.

MacLeod's laughed died instantly in his throat and looked at Cooper. "What are you talking about?" he asked a little worried.

Cooper laughed. "I maybe a retired Ranger but I'm not blind MacLeod," he said, and they pulled their horses to a stop.

Cooper and MacLeod looked at each other for a moment then MacLeod reached under his shirt and pulled out his necklace. Cooper stared at it then reached over and held it in his hand.

"It's not Comanche…," he said, after examining it.

"It's Cheyenne. It was my mother's," MacLeod said, and Cooper looked at him.

"You're half Indian?" Cooper asked.

MacLeod nodded. "Me and my mother were part of what the army called a renegade group who attacked and raided several caravans and towns. We didn't though we even submitted to white man's reservation life and half-starved to death went to camp near a fort when they told us to. When the Calvary came, my mother told me to run giving me the necklace and telling me that my father had the other half.

I watched from afar, as everyone I knew was slaughtered and left me alone in a world that hated people like me. I wondered out of the Oklahoma territory and into Texas after a change of clothes from a local farmhouse. I lived on the streets scrapping for food and ducking the law because they might realize I was half-Indian.

That was my life for about a year until a passing rider picked me up. I was close to starving to death lying in the dirt when he found me under a cactus. He camped out there and started nursing me back to health. That night when he was about to go to sleep I saw something that made me decide to run away first chance I got," MacLeod said.

Cooper frowned. "What?" he asked.

MacLeod looked ahead. "He was a Texas Ranger I thought I had gone from the frying pan into the fire. I left him before the sun had risen but I didn't get far. He tracked me down less than two miles from his camp.

At first, I tried to run but he tackled me and during the struggle, my necklace came into view. He looked at me and the truth came out. That day he gave me a choice that I could continue to run hiding in the shadows or come with him and maybe make something of myself.

I decided to go with him and he took me in and raised me like a son. As I grew older he, brought me up to be a lawman and a Texas Ranger but he understood when I said, I would not fight Indians. I loved him like a son would a father and if people found out about my heritage he defended me saying things like 'at least it means he can ride a horse forward as well as back' or 'he can track and shoot better than any of us'.

The day he died was the day I put his star on promising to do him proud and doing my best to keep that promise," he finished.

He looked at me for a moment with a pricing gaze in his eye. "I'm sure that he would very proud of you and what you've done. You have done a lot for Texas and kept true to yourself no man can ask for more. Come on my wife will think I've got a girl," he said, then spurred his horse and galloped away MacLeod not far behind.

They rode into the woods and across the river, they stopped, and MacLeod look out at Cooper's ranch. It was somewhat small with a few longhorns in a pen next to the barn a few hands coming here and there. The house looked quaint with a roofed porch that stretched out over the grass connected to a low-slung wooden house a small trail of smoke issuing from the chimney.

MacLeod smiled as they rode up to the house and Mrs. Cooper came around the corner of the house a small girl at her heels. MacLeod and Cooper dismounted and Mrs. Cooper rushed into her husband's arms and when they separated, Cooper scooped up the girl into his arms. As the girl and Cooper laughed, Mrs. Cooper looked MacLeod over and her eyes narrowed at the sight of his badge.

"Cooper what is going on? Who is he?" she asked.

Cooper shuffled his feet. "Well Aphelia this is Ranger MacLeod he was apprehending a couple of desperados. They were shot and doc said, there going to be laid up for a week or more and I offered him our spare room," he said.

She looked at him before her eyes darted back to MacLeod who slipped off his hat. "Jesse MacLeod ma'am," he said, and extended his hand.

She looked at him for a moment before taking his hand. "Aphelia Cooper and this is little Jane," she said, putting her hand on the back of the little girl.

Jesse smiled at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

Aphelia smiled at him. "Well you two what a warm supper you'd better move along before it gets cold," she said, then she and they started to move for the house.

MacLeod froze just before he stepped onto the porch as the wind started blowing in his face and he turned to look in the direction it was blowing. He frowned slightly as he saw the trees sway slightly.

"MacLeod?"

MacLeod turned and saw Aphelia stood in the doorframe. "What's wrong?" she asked.

MacLeod smiled. "Nothing," he said, and she went inside and he turned back to follow the wind.

"But if the spirit of the wind is right trouble on the horizon," he muttered before turning around again and walking into the house.

_12 miles away_

A rider rode full tilt for a small trail of smoke on the horizon weaving through what obstacles that stood in his path. He didn't slow down as a wall of stone appeared in his sights. He continued to ride form them slipped between an opening that held a narrow passage that could only fit one horse at a time.

He dodged past-scattered rocks and boulders until he passage opened into a large circular area. Scattered about ten men in various states and the rider pulled his horse to a skidding stop and dismounted quickly. Some men who were lying about with whisky bottle nearby jerked awake cocking their weapons.

"Where is Matthew?" the rider demanded and one man on the ground pointed.

He ran off in that direction to an opening in the wall and he followed it higher until he came to the top of the wall. He turned and saw a lone man standing near the edge his duster billowing showing a pair of six shooters around his waist in the wind, which whistled off his wide black hat. The rider gulped and walked up to strand next to him.

"Where is Tanner and William?" the man demanded.

Then man bit his lip. "They were caught in Bullvine Matthew," he said.

"MacLeod?" the man asked.

The man looked straightforward. "I don't know but…," he said, and shuffled his feet as a little sweet went down his cheek.

Matthew looked at him. "'But' what?" he demanded and the man lowered his head.

"Cooper is the sheriff there," he said, after a moment.

Matthew smiled and looked ahead. "So the legendary Ranger Hayes Cooper the sheriff of a small town. Either way he's dangerous for when we bust my men out John," Jesse said.

The man looked at his feet. "I'm sorry that I didn't reach them in time," John said.

Matthew looked at him, smiled, and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I'm not mad," he said.

John smiled then he vanished as Matthew shoved him over the edge. John's screams sounded until he hit the ground almost a hundred feet below him.

Matthew crouched down looking at him. "However as you know I do not tolerate failure," he said, then turned and walk back the way John had come.

When he reached end of it he looked at the men around him drew one of his guns and fired it into the air. The men all jerked around to look at him and he stared at them.

"MOUNT UP MEN! WE RIDE TO BULLVINE IN LESS THAN A HOUR! WE'RE SPRINGING OUR MEN!" he shouted, the men around them cheered, and soon the posse left in a thunder of hooves.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	13. Dangers

I woke early the next day and I swung my legs off the couch and looked over my shoulder at the rising sun.

"Fatherhood day one," I muttered then silently walked up to the bedroom door.

I creaked it open to make sure Ryan was still asleep before changing into a pair of sweat pants and sleeveless shirt. When I got back from my run and practice Ryan was still sleeping and I changed into my usual clothes and started cooking breakfast. Ten minutes later, I was taking the last piece of bacon from the frying pan when Ryan came in nose in the air breathing deeply eyes closed.

I chuckled as I turned his head toward the table and he walked into it and he turned to look at me a sour look on his face.

"Don't worry I used to do that all the time when I was your age," I chuckled and placed breakfast on the table.

"I didn't know you can cook," he said.

I sat down a smile on my face. "I wasn't always my first couple attempts nearly burned this place down," I said and poured maple syrup on my pancakes.

We took a few bites ion silence. "So what are you going to be doing in the rodeo?" Ryan asked then took a bite of bacon.

I swallowed my bite of pancake. "I'm a bronco rider and when I was in high school I was state champ," I said then took another bite.

"So when's the rodeo?" he asked then took a sip of orange juice.

"Not for a few hours in that time do you want to do something together or something?" I asked my eyes catching movement by the window.

He looked at me as he chewed his eggs. "Not really but I was hoping to see mom again," he said.

I nodded then looked at the door as a voice said, "Then turn around honey."

Ryan whipped around as the door opened and Kelly walked in a smile on her face, which (thanks to Big Tree's remedy) was practically back to normal. Ryan bolted at her and she bent down and scooped him into her arms I saw her grimace slightly as he held her tight as I stood up. She smiled at me as Ryan took a step back and the two looked at each other.

"Did you have a good night with your father?" she asked.

"Actually he was asleep ever since we left you at the clinic," I said walking forward.

She chuckled. "You were asleep since then why don't you ever do that for me?" she asked as she started to tickle him.

I smiled as he fell to the floor in laughing his head off as she tickled him. "Mom ha, ha, mom, let me up, ha, ha, I want to go outside I said I'd ha, ha, meet my friends," he said between laughs.

She let him up and he darted outside as we watched him go then she stood up looking at me. We looked at each other for a moment then I turned and started picking up breakfast and she joined me.

"I didn't think that Big Tree would let you out so easily," I said as we carried plates over to the kitchen.

She smiled. "She only did on one condition," she said and pulled her shirt a little bit and I saw the bandages across her chest.

I smiled and nodded leaning against the counter. "So when's the rodeo?" she asked.

I shrugged. "About noon the race is a couple hours after that then Sydney and Gage renew their vows," I said.

She nodded and bit her lip. "Kelly I know and I don't expect you and me to just get back together like that. I know it's going to take time and I'm willing to wait I just hope that I can be a father to Ryan," I said.

She looked at me gave a few nods and looked away. "Right," she muttered.

The two of us stood there for a moment a little uncomfortable. "Hey we got a few hours before the rodeo let's go do something. I'll bring my gear along," I said.

She looked at me and nodded. "I'd like that."

Meanwhile back in Texas…

A group of twenty men or so gathered around four black SUV's some had visible weapons.

"Is sending this many men necessary we're practically a small army against five people," one with a scar on his cheek said.

"Hey if the rumors about these Rangers are true I'm glad we have this many," another said.

"Are you sure that Jap's info is for sure?" one asked the biggest of the lot.

He turned to look at him. "Mendoza said it was unquestionable," he snapped.

He turned to look at every one of his men. "We'll be at the Ingin Reservation in about six hours and if anyone else questions Mr. Mendoza's order or Sato's again I'll kill them myself," he said and he looked them over and none spoke up against him.

He nodded. "Right, mount up!" and in a flurry of movement they jumped into their cars.

Twenty minutes later on the Reservation…

At Erica's baby shower and Gage and Sydney's wedding party me and Kelly were dancing to the song Between a Rock and Heartache with Gage, Sydney, Trivette, Erica, Walker, and Alex. When the song ended, we took our table and Walker joined Jimmy at a pool table while Erica was showered with gifts and Sydney and Gage were talking to a few people. I started getting a little nervous as Kelly kept laughing.

Just then, Gage's sister came over with Sydney's parents and she extended her hand to me. "Hi you must be Alec I'm Julie, Gage's sister and this is Mr. and Mrs. Cook," she said extending her hand.

I nodded and I extended my hand and one by one, they took it. "That's me and this is Kelly," I said pointing at her.

When we had all finished shaking hands Mrs. Cook smiled at me. "Well me and my husband just want to thank you for finally get our daughter to settle down and tie the knot," she said and Mr. Cook put an arm over her shoulder.

My eyes darted over to where Gage and Sydney where then back. "The flame was already there I just kindled it a little," I said.

Mr. Cook smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well our daughter told us a lot about you son," he said

My eyebrows arched. "Really I've only known her for a couple of weeks," I said.

His eyebrows arched. "Well you have left quite an impression on her because she holds you with high esteem," he said.

I looked over at Sydney. "Well I just hope that I can live up to her praise," I said.

"Well if you just keep being who you are I wouldn't worry," Sydney's mother said then the three of them looked over at Gage and Sydney

Then they looked back at us. "If you don't mind we're going to get back to the two love birds about the wedding," Sydney's father said and left.

"I don't mind so don't worry, just don't smother them" I said then slowly my nervousness coming back as they and Kelly laughed.

Kelly looked at me still laughing. "What is it?' she asked.

"Where do you think Ryan is now?" I asked.

She thought for a moment. "He should be at Fire Wolf's place he and Fire Wolf's kid are best friends," she said.

I nodded. "And now they're cousins I'm going to call them to make sure that he knows to be at the rodeo at noon," I said and stood up.

I made my way up to where the bar was and where my brother White Buffalo stood behind it.

When he saw me coming, he smiled and tossed the dishtowel he was carrying over his shoulder. "Hey Alec the usual?" he asked.

I chuckled. "You kidding me I'm riding in the rodeo besides you know I don't drink, so all I need is to use your phone," I said.

He smiled. "Sure thing bro," he said then handed it to me then moved down the bar.

I watched him go then dialed Fire Wolf's number.

It rang a few times before… "Hello?" answered Fire Wolfs wife Jostling Black Wolf.

"Hi Jostling," I said then held the phone away from my ear as she squealed.

"Alec! So good to hear from you I didn't get to talk to you after last night's ceremony. By the way I don't care if you're donating a kidney you are coming over for some of my famous home cooking," she said.

I chuckled. "More like your famous use of delivery menus because we both know you burn water," I said.

"HEY"

I gave another laugh. "Don't worry I'll be there, but hey is Ryan there?" I asked.

"Yeah give me a minute," she said and I heard her call out for him and the phone shifted.

"Hello?" Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan," I said.

There was a moment's silence. "Hi Mr. Ryan what do you want?" he asked and I lowered my gaze and sighed.

"Ah me and your mother are going to coming to get you in about half an hour then head over for the rodeo ok," I said.

After another moment. "Whatever you say Mr. Ryan," he said the hung up.

I looked at the phone in my hand for a moment then laid it on the counter of the bar. I looked at myself in the mirror before turning and walking back over to Kelly who was smiling as she looked over at Gage and Sydney.

She was still smiling when she saw the look on my face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing Ryan just gave a little bit of a cold shoulder that's all," I said.

"He what?" she snapped and started to get up but stopped when I gripped her arm.

I shook my head. "No its ok I was actually kind expecting it. Besides we both know that I understand what he's going through, just give him he'll come around," I said.

She looked at me then sat back down. "I hope so," she said.

I patted her hand. "Me to," I said.

About twenty minutes later, me and Kelly left The Wild Mustang and picked up Ryan before heading out the Rodeo grounds. When we go there, I changed into a padded leather vest, strapped on a pair of rodeo pants, and after a little bit of thought my mother's belt buckle. For about half an hour, I stretched out and looked at the rodeo horses one of which I'd be riding after the other.

When I was finished stretching I joined the others trying to keep my nerves calm.

"So when was the last time you rode?" Walker asked as we watched the steer wrestling.

"Five years," I answered and he nodded.

"LADIES AND GENTLEN HERE IS THE EVENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THE BRONCO RIDING!" the announcer called out and I let out a puff of air.

I gathered up with the other riders with walker next to me and we all watched as one by one the riders took their rides. One rider who hadn't gone yet watched the riders and each other his muscles rippled as he leaned against the railings.

He and I looked at each other and he held out his hand. "Sam Coyote of the Cherokee Reservation," he said.

I grasped his hand. "Alec Mountain Lion of the Cheyenne," I said then Walker appeared at my shoulder and he gapped.

"Sam!"

The rider looked at him. "Washo!" he yelled and in seconds, the two were embracing like brothers.

The two smiled at each other. "Washo did you come all the way up just to see me ride?" Sam asked.

Walker shook his head. "Actually me and the family is here on a small vacation before an assignment with my new team member Alec here," he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

Sam nodded. "I've heard a lot about you as both a Ranger and Rodeo rider. It's good that you're here I was hoping for some competition," he said then the announcer called his name.

He let out a puff of air. "Well wish me luck," he said.

The two of us watched him climb into his horse and adjust himself on his horse then he gave a quick nod. The gate flew open and I was very much impressed as the horse zigzagged everywhere and he held on for the full eight seconds. He was pulled off the horse at the end of eight seconds and he held his arms up at the Cherokee side of the spectators cheered.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WHAT A RIDE! WHAT A RIDE! AND NOW FOR HIS SCORE!" The announcer called out.

After a moment. "AND THE JUDGES GIVE HIM A SOLID 95 AND HE TAKES FIRST PLACE!" The announcer called out and the Cherokee side cheered louder.

I sighed. "That's going to be tough to beat," I muttered.

"AND NOW FOR THE FINAL RIDER OF THE DAY! FORMER STATE CHAMPION! LET'S HAVE A BIG HAND FOR ALEC MOUNTAIN LION FOR THE CHEYENNE!" The announcer called out.

I raised my hand as I headed for the stall and the Cheyenne cheered as I climbed onto the railing. I watched as my horse was brought out the horse that I would ride. He was a big red horse that screamed twice and jerked left and right and once they finally got him in the stall, he fidgeted slightly more.

I climbed into the stall and as I was about to climb on to my horse I noticed Walker staring at me. "Walker you alright?" I asked.

He jumped slightly. "Yeah just lost in space you have a good ride out there," he said tapping the railing.

I smiled. "I'll do my best," I said and lowered myself onto the horse which jerked when I made contact gripped the harness with my gloved hand.

"Ready Mountain Lion?" one of the six people holding the horse asked me.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath _this one is for you mom hope I do you proud_ I thought.

My eyes napped open and I nodded. "Ok, Go!" I said and with a clang of metal, the gate opened.

After holding my ankles near the horses shoulder before its hooves touched the ground. After that, the horse leapt up twisting in midair and came down hard trying to buck me off as I kept my left arm up high. Suddenly the horse bolted before coming to a sudden stop. My face was screwed up in concentration as each second lasted a year as the horse did every trick in the book to get me off him.

Suddenly just as the buzzer went off the horse gave a wild swing and I was thrown off. I landed hard on one side and rolled on to one knee watching the horse as it continued to buck like crazy and riders rode out to control it as my shoulder ranked with pain. I gritted my teeth and when I arrived, they gathered around.

"Wow now that was a ride," Gage said.

I nodded as I flexed my fingers of the arm of my aching shoulder then with the aid of my other arm I lifted that arm to the railing to grip it. I gave my arm a quick jerk, there was a crack, and a pop and the pain started to go away.

I looked at the small group and noticed that Ryan wasn't there.

"Where's Ryan?" I asked.

Everyone looked at Kelly. "…he went off with some friends just as you were thrown, they're about to give your results," she said and I turned.

I bit my lip and held my breath as the judges came apart and the head judge spoke to the announcer who took up his mike.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! AFTER CAREFUL CONCIDERATION AND MUCH DELIBERATING THE JUDGES HAVE DECLARED THAT ALEC MOUNTAIN LION HAD MANAGED TO STAY ON HIS HORSE FOR THE FULL EIGHT SECONDS!" he said into his mike.

I sighed deeply. "AND SO THE JUDGES HAVE DECIDED THAT HIS FINAL SCORE WOULD BE A SOILD 96!" he continued and the group behind me cheered.

I breathed deeply, Sam came over, and he shook my hand. "That was some ride you earned this win," he said.

I smiled and shook my head. "No if your horse had been a little wilder you would have won I just got the right horse besides they took points off for my dismount," I said as the announcer called up the camps for their prizes.

After the ceremony, me and the others went to the café for some lunch and along the way, we met up with Ryan with some of his friends. After some persuasion from Kelly, he joined us at the café for lunch.

As we waited, I clicked my teeth together and after a moment, I pulled out the belt buckle I won. "I won this in the rodeo today its yours if you want it," I said and held it out to Ryan.

He looked at it for a moment then the food came and he looked at his plate not saying a word and I laid the buckle on the table. We ate in silence then Kelly and Ryan got up. I had to get up soon afterwards and along the way to the bathroom, I stopped at hearing a conversation.

"…he doesn't even know me."

"Because you won't let him and honey he is trying very hard, just give him a chance."

"But he left you and he doesn't love me."

"Don't you ever say that about your father besides there was more to it at first he didn't want to go."

There was a moment of silence then. "He didn't."

"No he didn't, I persuaded him to go. I knew that if he didn't take the job he'd regret it for the rest of his life and I couldn't go. You see honey I was offered a job to work in IA while I waited for another Ranger slot to open. And during that time I met Erik and found out I was pregnant with you and I was too afraid to tell him."

I closed my eyes and waited. "so please honey give him more of a chance and I promise you he will love you so much you'll be you'll think he was on something."

I heard them move and I (with urgent business pressing the matter) silently made for the restroom. When I had gotten back, Ryan and Kelly were sitting in their seats again and the food had come. When we had finished eating, we headed out for the racetrack with everyone but me in my truck as I rode Black Fire there.

When I arrived, I looked around at the competition when Kelly approached me. "You were in the bathroom for a while back at the café," she said and I lowered my eyes and looked at her.

We looked at each other for a moment. "How much did you over hear?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know how far were you two into it when Ryan said I didn't know him?" I asked.

She nodded. "Just about beginning and did you notice that belt buckle was gone from the table when you got back," she said.

I nodded as we walked over and I took Black Fire by the reins and I looked over and saw Ryan by himself. I lead Black Fire by the reins over to him and sat down next to him noticing the bulge in his pocket.

I sat down next to him and Black Fire grazed next to me. "So… you ever watch one of these races before?" I asked.

He looked up at me and shook his head.

I smiled and took a stick from the ground and drew the racecourse in the dirt between us. I started describing the racecourse in detail with pointing out some more exciting points that will happen throughout the race. He watched and listened with a concentrated look on his face.

When I was finished, he tried to look interested and I pointed at a section stationed above the racecourse and the halfway mark.

"Right here is a break in the woods on the hills with a rocky ledge your mother knows you can see the whole race from there. Why don 't you go ask her if you can go watch from there, and while you're at it why don't you go ask Angela if she'll join you," I said and he smiled nodded and left.

I was just heading out to the race line up when Kelly came up to me. "Ryan, Angela and I are going to the point to watch. Odd thing is I didn't know about our little hide away from back when we were in elementary and high school," she said.

I smiled as we reached the other racers and turned Black Fire in the same direction. "I suggested it to him I thought he might enjoy watching the races like we used to when we were kids," I said.

She smiled and stepped closer. "Well I hope he doesn't grow to do some of the things we did up there," she said then planted one on my lips and moved and she and Ryan left and headed up to where me and Kelly used to hang.

When they were out of sight, I mounted Black Fire as Silver Falcon came up and waited until all the riders had taken their place.

He looked at us all. "Alright everyone you know the course," he said and took off his hat and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of something shinny on the ridge.

I leaned close to Black Fire stroking his neck. "You know boy the other day the daughter of my new partner thought you were five years old," I muttered and he nickered shaking his head.

"yeah and to say your about two years younger and me and Silver Falcon found you just when you turned a year old, and you already did a lot in that year. You grew up and took over your heard just bad luck a cougar brought you down," I said and he nickered again.

I rubbed his neck a little more and he turned his neck more into it. "Your right my brother in a way that cougar gave us each other, and found we were one and the same. Now let's make the same deal that we made when we first ran this race, 'you keep us in front and I'll do my best not to slow you down," I said and he nickered nodding.

Silver Flacon bobbed his hat a couple of times before bringing it down in an arch and in a thunder of hooves the racers and me were off. We rounded the first corner into the woods at a full gallop and I started dodging the trees at a break neck pace. Every now and then, I looked under my arms checking my position in the race.

As I dodged a thick trunk tree a rider took a sharp dodge around a pine tree and was thrown from his horse and rolled on the ground. We broke out of the tree line and we rode down a somewhat steep slope with a somewhat deep ditch at the bottom of the slope and I leaned back to keep my balance. Most of the pack around me as we descended down the slope as fast as we could trying to beat each other.

Almost immediately, after the slope leveled off the horses were in the air as they jumped the ditch some riders falling off in to muddy water below. The racers continued across the meadow each one trying to get ahead as I battled to keep in second place with another Cheyenne rider with a Cherokee behind me. When we exited the meadow, the only competition left for me and Black Fire was that Cheyenne and Cherokee all the other were still in the middle of the meadow.

The three of us dodged trees left and right until we were out and raced between the river and the trees. Soon we came to a bend in the river and with a mighty splash we were in the river and the horses leap up and down trying to keep the pace. The Cherokee rider pulled ahead grazing the other Cheyenne rider who lost his balance and tumbled into the river.

As Black Fire and me rode away I heard him shout, "Don't let him win Mountain Lion!"

The Cherokee rider and me rode neck and neck glancing at each other every now and then as we leapt over fallen trees and dodged other obstacles. We rounded the final corner and the finish line came into view. Black Fire and The Cherokee's quickened their pace as people cheered out for both me and the other rider.

"BRING IT ON HOME BROTHER!" I yelled at Black Fire and below me his legs became a blur and he started pulling ahead.

In seconds, the finish line was on us and Black Fire took the lead by barely more than a head. My hands shot up in a wide V of triumph and Black Fire slowly came to a stop and turned slightly as spectators from the Cheyenne surrounded us. I turned and looked up at where I knew Kelly and Ryan had been watching and pointed up at them.

When the cheering finally died down, I was still on Black Fire, and he took a few nervous steps away from the crowd and Walker and the others appeared in the front.

"Now that was some race," he said coming closer and Black Fire gave a small neigh but stayed still as he put a hand on Black Fire's neck.

Walker smiled and looked up and frowned at the complete look of shock on my face. "What?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing it's just he usually lets nobody touch him but me," I said and Fire Wolf pushed his way to the front face whiter than a cloud and panting as if he just ran all the way from the reservation.

I slipped off my smile fading. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He leaned against Gage panting hard. "It's Erik… he busted out… attacked my deputy when he brought him his food," he said.

I felt the color drain from my face. "Where would he go?" Sydney asked.

I turned on the spot looking up at the ridge where Kelly, Ryan, and Angela where and Walker came close to me. "You don't think…," he muttered.

"He's going to finish what he started…" I said and looked at him.

"He's going after Ryan…"

At once, Walker and the other sprang into action. "WALKER TAKE MY TRUCK AND TAKE THE SERVICE ROAD! FIRE WOLF WILL SHOW YOU THE WAY I'LL TAKE THE FATSER WAY ON BLACK FIRE!" I shouted as they headed for my truck and I dug my heals into Black Fire.

As if sensing my urgency Black Fire wheeled around and galloped flat out for the hill where the ledge was. The wind whipped by my head as he and I raced up the hill as fast as his legs could carry us. High and higher, we climbed at a break neck pace until we reached the site where the ledge was.

I slid off Black Fire and looked around looking at a few branches that had snapped. "KELLY! RYAN! ANGELA!" I called out.

"Uncle Alec?"

I spun around and saw Angela's head pop out of behind some rocks and I rushed over to her.

"It was Erik we were watching the race and he just…," she said as I pulled her up.

"Yeah I know, where's Kelly and Ryan?" I asked her kneeling down hold her upper arms in my hands.

She pointed into the woods. "After telling me to hide Aunt Kelly took Ryan and they ran off into the woods heading north," she said

I spun around looking in that direction then looked back at her. "Now your dad, uncles, and aunt will be here soon. I want you to keep hidden until they show up or when I come back. You understand?" I asked and she nodded.

I darted back to Black Fire and leapt on him and the two of us tore into the woods at a breakneck pace. A minute into the run I pulled Black Fire to a stop and looked at the ground for tracks and after spotting, them adjusted my course and took off. Soon Kelly came into sight and she turned as Black Fire skidded to a stop next to her.

"Me and Ryan hid around here Erik came by and Ryan…" she started and I helped her on to Black Fire.

"Don't worry we'll get to him before Erik does!" I sad then spurred Black Fire back into a gallop.

Soon I heard Erik shouting and me and Kelly both urged Black Fire forward as he quickly came into sight Ryan running ten feet in front of him. "Remember when we used to play polo?" I asked Kelly as Erik noticed us and tried to bolt.

We charged at him and when we reached him, Kelly grabbed him by his collar and I steered him into the nearest tree. He landed flat on his back, I turned Black Fire around, and Kelly and me dismounted. We watched as he started to get up a nasty cut on his forehead and I sated for him but Kelly raised her arm to stop me.

I looked at her as she stared at Erik a burning Wildfire in her eye. "I want him this time," she said and started for him.

"MR. RYAN!"

I turned and bent down, Ryan ran into my arms, and he watched Kelly slowly walk towards Erik. "Shouldn't you help her?" he asked.

"It's not your mother you have to worry about," I muttered.

Erik grinned and put his hands up. "Kelly you know how this is going to end after all I've got a red belt," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"that's a pretty color Erik, one of my favorites and I just want you to know that the only reason you could even lay a hand on me is because I was afraid you'd hurt my boy. Now that he's safe your dead meat," she said then leapt forward and nailed Erik in the chest with a flying turning sidekick.

He was launched off his feet and landed hard back on his back and Kelly landed lightly on her feet. "By the way did I mention by grandfather was a Grandmaster and taught me everything I know," she said and Erik slowly climbed to his feet.

He tried to nail Kelly with a roundhouse but she easily blocked it and nailed his across the face with a backhand. He spun with it and she nailed with spin kick after spin kick. When hit with the last one she looked at him he was swaying on the spot then she nailed him under the chin with a kick and fell back onto his back.

She breathed hard, turned her back to Erik, and walked back to Ryan and me. "That felt good," she said.

I nodded. "There's the Kelly I know and love," I muttered.

Then left Ryan with her and after tying his hands behind him pulled Erik over to Black Fire and slumped him over his back. I took up Black Fire's reins and the three of us started walking back with Erik slumped unconscious on Black Fire's back.

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY NO MATTER HOW SMALL I LOVE TO READ YOUR THOUGHTS AND REVIEWS SO PLEASE SEND THEM**


	14. Uninvited Guests

ALEC

Kelly, Ryan, and I came out of the forest with Erik still slumped on Black Fire's back as Walker, Trevitte, Gage and Syd started to charge into the forest. Behind them, Alex was holding Angela close by my truck parked on the rocks. Seeing Erik, they stopped, some exhaling deeply in relief.

Walker came up, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Nice work! Good thing you didn't do worse to him, even though he had it coming and more." He said.

I smiled. "I'd love to take credit but this is Kelly's work." I said and Walker looked at her as she told Syd and Gage what had happened.

Syd punched the air whooping and Gage put an arm over her shoulder giving it a small shake. Kelly winced in pain and clutched her ribs causing Gage to take a step back and stare at her in concern. Syd gave him a punch to the arm and told him to be gentle. I smiled and watched Ryan go over to her before turning back to Walker.

"It's nice to see the old Kelly back," I said.

Walker smiled at me. "She was always there, you just helped her come back out." He said warmly and I nodded in agreement.

"Not that anyone cares, but we got a couple of parties to get to and guests waiting for us," Trivette said. That sent everyone back to my truck.

Suddenly Syd snapped her fingers. "Trivette I forgot to ask you, I'm having a bachelorette party later tonight and I was wondering if you can give me and the girls what you gave the woman in Lubic," She said and everyone froze, looking at Trivette to see his reaction. He gave her a murderous look which started everyone laughing.

"Are you guys ever going to drop that?" He growled.

"No," Alex said laughing.

We were still laughing when we reached my truck Trivette doing his best to act like he couldn't hear us when I looked down at the reservation town. I slowly stopped laughing and frowned at what I saw.

"What?" walker asked coming close and followed my gaze.

"Something's not right," I muttered and he nodded.

Behind me, I heard Trivette moan and I turned to look at him. "What?"

"I've known Walker ever since I became a Ranger and you two are both part Indian so I can smell that Cherokee sense kicking in!" He groused. I blinked in surprise and glanced over at Walker.

"'Cherokee'?"

He shrugged. "It his nickname for when my instincts kick in when I just know something is going to happen," He explained.

"My last partner called it Cheyenne, but Trivette what I'm talking about can be plainly seen." I said pointing and he walked closer to the edge, everyone else doing the same.

From our perch, we were able to see that just about everyone in town had gathered at the gazebo that had been set up for the wedding . But it was the four black SUVs parked near the general store that had grabbed their attention.

"Where did those vehicles come from?" Gage asked no one in particular.

I went to my truck to get my binoculars. When I got back to stand with the others, I looked through them for a moment. "From what I can see, none of them are dressed for a wedding. They are still dressed from the rodeo." I commented.

Syd frowned and checked her watch as I handed the binoculars to Kelly and she took her turn to peer through them.

"The band should be setting up by now." Kelly muttered.

"The wedding is in a couple of hours. What are they doing?" Syd asked. Suddenly the air was filled with gunfire.

We all dropped to the ground to keep out of sight. "Does that answer your question?" I asked.

SILVER FALCON

I and the rest of the crowd ducked as gunfire went off as one of the twenty men surrounding us fired his weapon. Some of the children screamed! One of the men shouted for everyone to shut up and everyone quickly obliged

"Enough! What do you want?" I shouted, straightening up and walking to the nearest man but was slammed with a rifle butt by him for my trouble sending me to the ground.

"Quite you old injun." He barked as some of my people shielded me.

"What do you want?" I asked again pushing the people aside.

"We want the family of Alec Ryan, Cordell Walker, Sydney Cook, Francis Gage, and Jimmy Trivette. Now would their families stand up, NOW!" He shouted.

We all looked at him and one by one we all stood up and they looked at one another in shock.

"You've got to be joking!" The one in front of me said.

"Alec Mountain Lion is the Son of All. This whole tribe is his family and the rest are guests for today's wedding and I can tell you now if you're going after him you'd better leave now because the only time you'll see him is when you're in his clutches." I said firmly.

"It's the same with Washo!" A voice shouted.

I turned as one of the Cherokee guests from the Race and Rodeo pushed himself to the front. He had a ponytail and hawk like nose and stern face as he glared at the man in front of him.

"So why don't you just get back in your vehicles and get out of here and save yourselves a lot of trouble." He said.

The man stepped closer so their faces were inches apart. "And just who are you?" He asked.

"Chief Billy Grey Wolf, Washo's blood brother and godfather to his daughter, Angela Bright Water," he said.

"We'll since you're all family to these Rangers we'll just have to take you all." The man said coldly.

He turned to his men and gave orders. "Lock' em all up in the store! Then we're going to divide up and search the forest. They can't be far!"

ALEC

When the gunfire stopped, Trivette leapt to his feet charging down the hillside. I jumped up with Walker and Gage and the three of us tackled him to the ground. He fought us and a moment and soon the four of us was covered in dirt. He glared at us.

"Jimmy it's not going to work!" Walker growled.

"Erica is down there! My Baby!" He snarled angrily back.

"She's the bait! You know this! They want us!" Gage snapped at him.

"And you charging in there like Rambo is not going to help them! They will kill you then everyone else's. You're not alone in this so listen! We've got to plan!" I said sharply.

After a moment, we let him go, his eyes not leaving the reservation below us. I helped him to his feet. "We'll get her back man, I promise."

"Ok we can't stay here! Kelly, did you see Iron Hawk down there?" I asked turning to her and she shook her head.

"Who's Iron Hawk?" Walker asked as we all walked back to the truck and I put the binoculars back.

I pulled out a survival knife from my kit in the truck as I looked back at him. "He's the reservation shaman. He lives in a small cabin not too far from here. We can take the kids, Alex, and Kelly there and he can look after them." I said undoing my belt and slipping the knife's sheath onto it.

"Alec…" Kelly started to say.

I turned to her. "Kelly can we skip the whole 'I want you to stay there because you're injured' or 'because you're a woman' argument. And just say I want you there because you're the extra bodyguard for the kids and Alex besides you can beat up Eric some more," I said and everyone looked at her.

"Ok," she said shrugging.

"Ok?" I repeated to make sure.

"Yeah Ok." She sighed in resignation. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

I turned back to the others. "Ok we don't have much time now so we have to hide the truck it'll stand out like a beacon," Walker said.

"Why don't we just take the truck there?" Trivette asked.

"It'll make too much noise and big tracks for them to follow and I'd rather them guess where we are." I answered.

After we pushed the truck into the trees and covered it as best, we could, we started for Iron Hawk's place through the forest. Kelly and I lead the way with Black Fire carrying Angela and Ryan on his back. Eric was now conscious and was being led by bound hands, fully gagged.

Almost an hour later, we came to a small meadow with a small teepee in the center. On the side, a neat pile of firewood waited for use, on the other several strings extended to a couple of trees one for clothes the other where a variety of herbs hung. Iron Hawk sat before a small fire chanting as he shook a rattle over it, his eyes closed.

He didn't stop until we were right next to him and he looked up at me and his wrinkled face smiled. "It is good to see you Nanóse'hame and Keezheekoni and a pleasure to meet you Washo and you Hawk Eye," he said standing and Sydney and Walker nodded.

"I take it you know what's happening on the res?" I asked when came to his side. He nodded, standing, his tribal clothes beads shaking.

"Yes Nanóse'hame! This morning I saw a rattlesnake being carried off by a hawk only to bite the hawk and die in the fall." He said solemnly. I nodded my understanding.

"We need you to look after Alex, the kids, and this bastard," I said after helping Ryan and Angela off of Black Fire and pulled Eric closer.

He nodded taking the rope. "Anything else?" He asked, calmly.

"Weapons for five." I said. Saying nothing, he went into his teepee and came out with several bows, quivers full of arrows, a couple of knives, and a tomahawk.

I took one of the bows while Walker took the other while Trevitte took a knife and Sydney took the tomahawk.

Gage looked at me after he looked at the last knife. "Why do you get the bow?" He asked me.

I looked at him after slipping on the quiver. "Do you know how to shoot a bow and hit your target?" I asked.

He frowned. "No."

"What about a tomahawk?" I asked.

"No."

I took the knife from Iron Hawk and tossed it to him. "Then you use the knife." I said.

"Why don't we just use guns?" He pouted.

"To much noise, to much smoke," Walker answered.

As we were preparing to leave, I was close to Walker who was holding Alex near to him. "You know I had that feeling last night." She said, Walker gave her a knowing look as he placed a palm over her belly and she placed one over his.

"You got a family to get back to so please don't do anything crazy," She said shakily, a tear running down her face.

He looked at her for a moment then took her by the back of the head and kissed her. "I love you and I promise I'll come back." He said when they broke apart then picked up Angela and hugged her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to Kelly. She and I stared into each other's eyes. I placed a hand on her cheek and we slowly drew closer until our lips touched. We heard Eric moan a curse about Kelly and while we were still lip locked, she kicked him in the face.

We broke apart then looked at him on his back, nose bleeding a lot. "No one was asking you and children are present," Kelly said then she turned back to me.

"You get yourself killed, I swear I'll shoot myself and come after you." She said.

I smiled. "Then who will take care of Ryan?" I asked.

"Touche." She muttered and hugged me close again then let me go.

I turned and picked up Ryan. "You're in charge little man, listen to your mother and Alex ,ok?" I asked seriously, he nodded solemnly back.

I smiled gently at him then gave him a last hug before putting him back on his feet. Turning to the others, I said, "Let's go! I ran for the woods, the others following me.

HEAD BAD GUY…

We scanned the area for any sign of our targets. After putting a few rounds in the truck we'd found, one of my men came running up.

"Sir! There's no sign of them so far." He said sounding a little shaky.

I glared at him. "Is that all?" I demanded.

He shook his head gulping. "Look man I heard some scary stuff about this Walker and Ryan. They were raised by injuns and all, giving them an advantage over us!" He said nervously.

I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled my pistol. I pressed it against his forehead.

"They are not gods, they're just men and they can be killed and we are going to kill them! Now you can either get back to your job or I'll kill you here and now! Which is it going to be?" I snarled questioningly. The fool swallowed and turned to get back to his job.

"Sir!"

"WHAT?" I said spinning around still pointing the gun.

"We've got tracks! They went this way!" Another of his men said urgently, trying to ignore the gun pointing at him. I lowered the pistol and smiled.

And these Rangers were supposed to be good! I snorted in amusement.

ALEC

We silently made our way through the forest, the others had past me and were ahead. Walker was beside me but I caught him looking toward the rear frequently.

"So what are you expecting?" I asked trying to keep his mind off his worries.

"Twins," He said and I gaped.

"Whoa boys or girls?" I asked stepping over a fallen tree.

"Don't know," He said ducking under a branch.

"What? If I were you, the suspense would be killing me," I said.

"Well I just use the discipline I got in my Martial Arts training and Alex gave the doctors a court order not to release the sex of the twins," He said, I chuckled.

"Caught your hand in the cookie jar with Angela eh?" I asked, he shrugged, and we looked ahead then all of us dropped down into various covers.

I slightly pushed some grass out of my line of sight and saw about twenty heavily armed men just entering the woods. "How could I be so stupid! They're following our tracks," I said and Walker nodded.

"Well let's give a reception they won't forget." H murmured softly then we crawled back into the forest.

SYDNEY

Twenty minutes later after setting up a few surprises for them, we watched the men come from various hiding spots. I peeked around the tree I was hiding behind with bushes on either side and in front. Seeing them, I quickly drew my head back and slipped my tomahawk into my belt as I dropped down.

I watched most of them pass by me then when the last three came by, a little ways behind through the bushes, I kicked two on either side of the one and they dropped holding their heads. The third in front of me twisted around, weapon at the ready but not seeing me. He crept forward a little, nervous and tense. Down low, I reached through the branches and grabbed him by the ankles, felling him to his back. He fired off a few rounds then screamed as I dragged him into the bushes and punched him out.

As the other two started to get up, I leapt out and grasped one around the head with my legs spinning. We spun to the ground and I swept the legs out from under the other and slammed my heel into his gut then rolled back onto my feet as the other guy got up then pressed his back against a tree. As he started to pull a knife, I leapt forward and thrust kicked him hard in the groin.

His eyes went wide and opened his mouth in pain as I rubbed my foot deeper and bent forward and punched him in the face. I then spun around holding my foot high as the other guy pushed himself onto all fours and brought my heel down across his face and he fell back to earth. In a fighting stance, I looked from one to the other. There was no more fight in them so I dragged them into the bushes and hog-tied them with their belts.

GAGE

I waited in my hiding spot as the men began to walk past me. It was good to see some looking a little spooked. I counted and discovered we'd lost three. Syd had obviously got them.

I grinned and thought 'Way to go honey !' as I waited for the group to completely pass me.

I darted out at a small group that was separated from the main and leapt at them length wise causing us to fall in heap. As one started to get up, I spun on my knee nailing him across the face, knocking him out cold. Using the momentum of the kick, I elbowed another in the face and I was back on my feet blocking a punch from another one and ramming my fist up into his stomach then a ridge hand to the side of his neck.

I spun at a sound, drawing my knife and hurled it at the last guy, the blade planted itself in his shoulder, and the gun dropped from his hand. As he gave a yelp of pain, I leapt forward and nailed him with a spin kick to the face. He cart wheeled to the side and landed hard on his back as I landed spinning, searching for more prey but everyone was out for the count and I was able to relax.

"Glad I insisted on a knife," I muttered.

TREVITTE

I watched the men from my hiding spot behind a tree as a yelp sounded behind them. Thanks a lot Gage, I thought as they continued forward more alert.

They slowly passed me and I moved around the tree to keep hidden from their line of sight. As the last two started to pass by me, I picked up a small stone and tossed it in the other direction behind them. As it came down, they whirled at the sound and walked toward it. As they passed by me again, I leapt out and grabbed the nearest one in a chokehold.

They second turned his weapon on me so I kicked him in the chest while holding onto his friend, and he fell to the ground. The guy in my grasp fell limp and I let him go then slugged the other guy as he climbed to his feet in the face then on the recoil I nailed him with both hands forming one fist. He was launched off his feet and landed hard on the ground.

I looked at him fists raised then relaxed when he didn't get up again and after bending over, I ran my fingers through my hair breathing hard.

WALKER

I watched from the branches of a tree just above the men that were just passing beneath me. The main group had moved on while four of them lingered further back. They acted nervous and kept looking behind them.

"Weren't there two others behind us?" One asked tensely, his voice beginning to shake.

Smiling grimly, I reached down and yanked the speaker up into the tree with me. He yelped in fright and I knocked him out with a palm strike to the face. The others whipped around looking for the one that had cried out. I dropped from the tree behind them and nailed them all with a spin kick to the faces. All three dropped unconscious.

I rolled out of sight quickly and watched the rest of the group continue on oblivious to what had just happened. "Good luck Alec, the rest are all yours," I muttered and retrieved my bow.

ALEC

I peeked around the small boulder I had taken refuge behind and counted eight men remaining.

'Well at least the odds are a bit better but maybe not for them,' I thought, drawing an arrow and notching it.

I took careful aim down the shaft then released the arrow which whistled through the air and planted itself in my target. The man wailed as the arrow struck him in the shoulder. The rest of the group spun around and crouched low as they began firing indiscriminately toward my direction. But I wasn't there anymore as I had rolled across a log changing my position. I drew another arrow and was back on my feet again in a flash, notching and firing quickly, dropping another man, an arrow in the chest

By the time the ones that were left reached me, I had sidestepped one charging me, hooking my bow over his head and as he continue forward, he pulled on it and I simply let go which let it whack him in the back of he head.

Not wasting a movement, I then grabbed another by his hand and spun him around and reversed the direction to flip him to the ground. Continuing my momentum, I kicked another in the chest, knocking his gun away and backing him up a few steps and after putting my foot down nailed another with a har roudhouse to the cheek spinning him to the ground as I spun with it turning back to the previous one I had kicked.

I faced him full on as he drew a knife and started weaving it about. "Come on Ranger show me what you got!" He barked.

"If you insist," I muttered.

He charged me and I knocked the knife away, nailing him ten times in less than a second with various strikes then arm bared him stepping forward. He flipped onto his face and started to get up then collapsed again.

"Be careful what you wish for." I snorted. I looked around but my group were out for the count. I whipped around when I heard running but it was Walker and the others I looked back at the men then whipped in the direction of Iron Hawks place as Walker and the other rushed up to me.

"We got ours and you definitely got yours...wait...the count is wrong.. there's only seventeen!" Sydney said urgently.

"Three slipped through! They're heading for Iron Hawks! We've got to hurry!" I barked, picking up my bow and beginning to run.

RYAN

Angela and I hid in Iron Hawk's teepee with Eric who kept glaring at me. We watched the shadows of both our mom's movement's outside then they vanished. Angela and I looked at each other then we peeked outside and confirmed they were gone.

We continued to look around then heard something move. Near the tree line we saw a man with a huge gun appear. He walked toward the teepee.

Frightened, we shrank back out of sight. We held each other in fear then jerked and yelped when the flap was thrown open revealing a rifle barrel pointing at us. Iron Hawk placed his body in front of us, shielding us.

The man holding the rifle began to push his way in, his face smirking at us. "Hi kiddies!" Then suddenly he was knocked violently away as my mom flew out of nowhere and nailed him with a kick, the flap closing to block the rest of the view.

Angela and me darted around Iron Hawk and pushed up the flap to watch my mom hit the guy with blow after blow. The man tried to fight back but mom just blocked him and hit him repeatedly. Then I saw mom jump up spinning and kick the guy hard across the face, sending him flipping off his feet and landing on his side, out cold.

As she landed in a fighting stance, I looked at Angela with a smug look on my face. "That's my mom," I said and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"HOLD IT TIGER LADY!"

We looked around and saw a second man standing in the tree line pointing a gun at my mom. He held it on her as he began to walk forward, she raised her hands. With a yell, Aunt Alex came out of nowhere with a big branch in her hands and hit the guy in the back. He gave a yelp of pain and fell to his knees.

Aunt Alex yelling, "WRONG FAMILY!" slammed the branch into the man's face, knocking him out.

"And definatly the wrong mothers!" she snapped droppeding the branch.

Angela looked at me again, a smug look on her face. "That's my mom."

"Ah go blow it out your ear," I muttered then we whipped around as a ripping sound met out ears.

A man with a knife was stepping through a section of the teepee wall he had just cut, but before he could do anything we heard several whistling sounds then the man fell forward with a tomahawk and a couple of arrows in his back.

Moments later, Uncle Walker, Alec, and the others came out of the trees toward us. Angela ran to Uncle Walker's arms while I ran into Alec's. He bent down and pulled him into a tight hug.

ALEC

After making sure Ryan was fine, I stared down at the guy who'd been pincushioned as Sydney removed the tomahawk and arrows from his body.

"I see why they call you Hawk Eye" I said, as Walker ushered the kids out and she shrugged.

Once outside, Alex ran to Walker and nearly sent them both to the ground as she leaped as best she could into his arms then in mid kiss she sat up. "I think someone else is eager for a fight, they're kicking," She said laughing and Walker placed his hand over her's.

I smiled at the two of them as Gage and Trevitte pulled the guys from the woods over. I nodded at Kelly and she, Iron Hawk, and Alex took Angela and Ryan into the teepee. I walked over, knelt down and pulled out the beretta off the guy Kelly had knocked out.

I started shaking him and he quickly woke up. The others stood close as I questioned him holding the gun in his face.

"Ok pal I have one question! How many men did you leave behind on the reservation?" I demanded.

He looked at me, the gun then back at me. "You're a cop you're not going to shoot me," He said with certainty.

I pulled back the hammer. "Buddy, your friends are holding our families, if I don't they will," I said.

He clamped his mouth shut. "Walker hold this," I said, handing him the gun.

In a ring of steel, I drew my knife. "You know I always wanted to try this," I said and grabbed most of his bangs and yanked his head back.

He followed the knife with his eyes as I brought it near his scalp. "Start talking or you'll be a balder man by the end of the day," I threatened.

"Ok, ok...six," He blurted. I let him go.

"Anything else?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak then flinched. Suddenly blood was seeping out of a wound in his chest. In less than a second, I whirled toward where the shot came from. Walker tossed me the gun. Everyone else had dropped to the ground and had taken guns from the prisoners.

Scanning the area, I looked up at the hill that rose above the trees. "That Son of a…," I started to say.

"Sato?" Walker asked and I nodded as we stood up.

"He was here the whole time," Sydney said.

"He could have taken us out, he had the shot, why didn't he?" Trevitte asked in confusion.

"Because he's testing us to see how well we work together and how good we are," I said.

SATO

I looked though the sight of my rifle (the barrel stood perched on two rocks) at Alec as he stood up and looked straight in my direction with Walker and the others.

"Bang," I muttered then raised my head. "Until next time brother. I've learned all I need to know," I said then stood up with my rifle.

ALEC

"He took the reservation and our family's hostage just to test how well we do together," I said growling.

"That doesn't change anything we've got a hostage situation and a job to do," Walker said.

About an hour later, after we made a plan, the others were in various hiding spots on the reservation while I looked over the roof of one of the buildings, the bow not far from me. In front of the general store, three men stood with rifles in their hands and inside the store, I saw the people packed like cattle and three more guards with them. I pulled the bow close, notched an arrow and waited holding a second arrow with my grip on the bow.

Suddenly two of the men inside were thrown through the window, the three outside spun around, and I sprang up. I quickly aimed and fired my two arrows in rapid succession and two dropped screaming in agony, arrows sticking out of their backs. The last spun around only to have the last man inside collide with him as he stepped back from a blow.

Trevitte stepped through the door as Gage, Sydney and Walker climbed through the windows and knocked the other two out. I slid down the roof and landed with a roll onto the ground. Back on my feet, I leapt up, split kicked the two guys that had been thrown through the window, knocking them out cold.

As people started coming out of the store, the guy that had been knocked down started to get to his feet but Silver Falcon pushed to the front of the crowd and grabbed him by the scuff of his neck fist drawn back.

"I'LL SHOW YOU OLD, YOU MISSING LINK WANNA BE!" He shouted and punched him so hard that the guy spun around and landed flat on his face at my feet.

I gave a low whistle looking at the guy then up at Silver Falcon as he rubbed his knuckles. "Are you guys all right?" He asked me and I nodded.

"We're fine though my truck could use a few new tires," I said drawing my knife and waving it in the sun.

Not long after, Erica ran into Trevitte's arms, knocking him to the ground and kissing him nonstop. Kelly, Alex, the kids, and Iron Hawk rode on horseback leading the other prisoners, their hands bound and gagged. As I helped Ryan and Angela off Black Fire, Fire Wolf took the lead ropes from Kelly and started leading the prisoners to the jailhouse.

As Fire Wolf led the men away, still rubbing his hand Silver Falcon walked up to me. "I guess this means you'll be leaving as soon as your truck has new tires on it?" He asked softly.

"I'm afraid so. We've stayed too long as it is and after what's happened here, it changes our plans so we've got to leave today. But, I gotta say you still have one heck of a right hook." I said grinning, he just chuckled.

"We can't leave just yet." Sydney said bluntly.

I blinked in surprise as I turned to look at her. There was a glint of steel in her eyes as she answered the look in my eyes.

"We still have one thing left to do and I ain't leaving until it's done," She said firmly, looking at Gage meaningfully. He nodded and I sighed in understanding.

"Two actually." I muttered glancing over at Silver Falcon who nodded his understanding at what I meant.

In record time, everything for the wedding had been set up and everyone was dressed in ceremonial clothing. Walker, Trevitte, and me stood next to Gage in the place where we had held the ceremony the other night. As the Elders were busy, piling wood for the traditional fires, I and Walker watched Gage begin to shake like a leaf, setting the beads on his borrowed buckskin clothes to shake slightly.

Walker sighed and nodded toward the nervous groom. I went to Gage's side and leaned close. "Gage! Relax! After all, you're already married. This is just a reaffirmation." I muttered softly.

He looked at me and I adjusted some of his clothing. "I know that, but this is so much more than that simple ceremony in a judge's office." He said shakily.

I smiled encouragingly at him. "Gage just think of this as you and her completing a circle or better yet as a fighter that you have to overcome," I said then patted his shoulder and walked back to Walker and Trivette.

"How is he?" Walker asked.

"He'll be ok," I said as the drums started to beat.

Gage walked in front of us as the drummers began to sing their chant and Iron Hawk in his grandest Ceremonial wear went to each of the seven tall piles of wood, said a prayer, then lit it. Soon a circle of bonfires surrounded us and Iron Hawk walked to the center leaving three piles of wood in a line untouched. He picked up a large clay bowl and three unlit torches with symbols on it and raised it toward the sky chanting.

As he lowered it, he looked to the south, directly opposite from Gage and we watched, as Sydney appeared in a white ceremonial dress with beads, her hair in pigtails. Behind her stood her family along with Alex, Kelly, and Angela in ceremonial dresses.

Iron Hawk walked over to her and offered her the bowl and she dipped her hands inside washing them. When she was done, he handed her a torch and lit the sweet grass tied to it, giving it a couple of shakes while chanting then lit the top.

He turned and walked over to Gage picking up the second torch closest to him then offered the bowl, Gage dipped his hands in the bowl of water, and flower petals. When Gage was finished Iron Hawk handed him his torch and after lighting the sweet grass shook it and the fumes flew to Gage's face before lighting the top.

Iron Hawk then walked back to the center, placed the bowl back on the ground, and raised his hands to the sky.

"Great Spirit of the world bless this sacred union of lovers as they complete their Sacred Circle to become one. Man," He said, looking at Gage, all the while the drummers never missed a beat or chant.

"Is this the woman you take to be your wife?" He asked solemnly.

With his eyes Gage glanced at me, I nodded waving my hand forward slightly, and he walked forward until he was next to the first pile of wood. "My beloved, our love has become firm by your walking one with me. Together we will share the responsibilities of the lodge, food and children. May the Creator bless us with noble children to share. May they live long," He said and lit the wood next to him.

Iron Hawk turned to Sydney. "Woman, is this the man you would take to be your husband?"

Without hesitation, she walked forward her beads shaking and stopped next to her bonfire. "This is my commitment to you, my husband. Together we will share the responsibility of the home, food and children. I promise that I shall discharge all of my share of the responsibilities for the welfare of the family and the children," She said and lit her bonfire.

"My beloved, now you have walked with me the second step. May the Creator bless you. I will love you and you alone as my wife. I will fill your heart with strength and courage, this is my commitment and my pledge to you. May the Creator protect the home and children," Gage said.

"My husband, at all times I shall fill your heart with courage and strength. In your happiness, I shall rejoice. May the Creator bless you and our honorable home," Sydney said.

"My beloved, now since you have walked three steps with me, our wealth and prosperity will grow. May the Creator bless us. May we educate our children and may they live long," Gage said.

"My husband, I love you with single-minded devotion as my husband. I will treat all other men as my brothers. My devotion to you is pure and you are my joy. This is my commitment and pledge to you," Sydney said.

"My beloved, it is a great blessing that you have now walked four steps with me. May the Creator bless you. You have brought favor and sacredness in my life," Gage said.

"My husband, in all acts of righteousness, in material prosperity, in every form of enjoyment, and in those divine acts such as fire sacrifice, worship and charity, I promise you that I shall participate and I will always be with you," Sydney said.

"My beloved, now you have walked five steps with me. May the Creator make us prosperous. May the Creator bless us," Gage said.

"My husband, I will share both in your joys and sorrows. Your love will make me very happy," Sydney said.

"My beloved, by walking six steps with me; you have filled my heart with happiness. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace, time and time again. May the Creator bless you," Gage said.

"My husband, the Creator blesses you. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace. I promise that I will always be with you," Sydney said.

"My beloved goddess, as you have walked the seven steps with me, our love and friendship has become inseparable and firm. We have experienced spiritual union in The Creator. Now you have become completely mine. I offer my total self to you. May our marriage last forever," Gage said and I saw tears shining in the fire light on his cheek.

"My husband, by the law of the Creator, and the spirits of our honorable ancestors, I have become your wife. Whatever promises I gave you I have spoken them with a pure heart. All the spirits are witnesses to this fact. I shall never deceive you, nor will I let you down. I shall love you forever," Sydney said unable to stop smiling and rubbed a tear away.

Taking up the third torch in front of him, Iron Hawk raised it above his head. "With the blessings of Great Spirit and Mother Earth may the two of you from this day forward until the joining of the Spirits live as one as Man and Wife!" he said and lowered the torch.

Sydney and Gage walked forward and together lit the torch he held then planted their torches into the ground. With one hand each, they took the lit torch from Iron Hawk and after he stepped aside, they walked up to the middle bonfire, which was the largest in the circle and lit it. It quickly roared to life and they turned to each other holding the torch, bent forward, and kissed. People around them cheered and sang praises to the creator as some dancers came out and danced around them as they held each other.

As people started leaving for the reception Silver Falcon came up to me. "Strong Buffalo just told me that he's heading up to your truck now with new tires and will be fixed in an hour or two," he said and I nodded.

He looked at me for a moment. "I'll take you to her," He muttered.

Ten minutes later with me mounted on Back Fire and him on another horse we came to a small grass covered hill that over looked the reservation.

"This was her favorite spot in the whole reservation. You can see all around from here," He said as he dismounted me following suit.

He glanced at me then pointed at a mound that rose above it with a circle of stones. "I'll leave you two alone. Be sure to come back to the party." He murmured softly then climbed back on his horse and rode off.

Feeling like my legs had turned to jelly I walked to the mound with Black Fire next to me and faced it. I looked up and down from it rubbing my hands feeling very nervous.

"Hi mom it's me, Alec, sorry it took so long for me to visit," I muttered at the mound.

"You know… for years I rehearsed what I'd say to you when I found you… here we are and I'm completely lost," I said with a small laugh and Black Fire nickered and I reached around and rubbed his cheek.

"I love you mom. I hope I've made you proud and I promise I'll find my father and the people responsible and make them pay for what they did to us," I said after a few minutes of just staring.

After a few more minutes, I swung onto Back Fire and turned to leave then felt something on my cheek. I turned back to the mound and saw fresh blossoms blooming and some petals sweeping toward me in the wind. A tear ran down my cheek as I turned away and galloped for the reservation.


	15. A Solemn Night

Walker

As the band played a slow song, I held Alex as close as her pregnancy would allow and we danced to the music. Next to us, Jimmy and Erica danced along with other couples. I paid no attention to them, in fact, Alex's touch was the one thing that was keeping my mind from breaking from the confines of my head.

"It was a lovely ceremony," Alex whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"By the way my hair is on fire and my water broke," she said and I nodded again, totally oblivious.

"That's nice," I muttered.

"Ok, that's it!" She snapped under her breath then cuffed me in the back of my head.

I blinked at her rather stupidly, a question in my eyes.

"What's wrong? You've been absentminded ever since the attack. What are you thinking so hard about?" She demanded in a low voice as we continued to dance as if nothing was going on.

I looked at her for a moment and something in my eyes must have clued her in because she asked, "its Alec isn't it?"

Though a question, there was certainty in her tone so all I could do was nod mutely.

She smiled that same smile that made me weak in the knees and cupped my bearded cheek. "Then please tell me. You don't have to bear it alone," she said.

I smiled sheepishly as I took her hand again and we continued to dance. Lowering my head to her ear, I said, "It's nothing serious, really. It's just... the way he handled himself up there in the forest just keeps nagging at me."

"What about it?" She murmured softly, placing her head on my chest again.

"It made me think that he may have been more than just a Ranger in the army. I think I'll call a friend of mine, whose still in the service, when we get back.....just to satisfy my curiosity," I said thoughtfully, then turned at the sound of hooves and saw Alec ride back in.

As he dismounted his horse, our eyes met for a moment. We tipped our heads briefly to each other before he sought out Kelly who was on the dance floor with Ryan in her arms near the dancing couple, Gage and Syd.

I watched as she spotted him then put Ryan down so he could dart to the buffet area where they were serving food. Alec reached her and swept her up in his arms and began to dance. I continued to watch as they exchanged words then included Gage and Syd in the conversation. What they did next, set me to chuckling as Gage and Alex stepped away from the girls and partnered up then started doing a mock dance across the floor. Everyone who saw them laughed their heads off. When they reached the other end of the dance floor, they turned and gave their dates a mock bow. The girls looked at each other and shook their heads at their men's antics.

An hour later, we were driving across the Oklahoma-Texas border while listening to a soft song on the radio with Angela asleep in Alex's arms. At one point, I glanced over at Alex who seemed to glow with her motherhood and she smiled at me. Returning the smile, I took her hand and kissed her knuckles, mouthing 'I love you'. Smiling wider, she returned the gesture.

It was close to midnight when we got home. I parked and shut off my engine just as Alec's truck pulled up behind mine. I climbed out and went around to the passenger side where Alex had already opened the door and took a still sleeping Angela from her arms. Angela never woke but did snuggle closer to my chest. Glancing back, I saw Alec doing the same with Ryan. Together we all walked up the stairs and into the house, careful to not wake the children.

Once we had the kids in bed, Alec and I met in the hall. He stifled a yawn. "Walker thanks for letting us stay here until we finish the house," he whispered.

I just waved the thanks off, smiling warmly at him I said, "It's a pleasure to have you, Alec. Now get to bed. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow," I whispered. With a tired smile, he walked past me to the stairs.

I watched him go then turned to walk into my own bed room to change for with Alex. That night I lay awake as Alex, the blankets off her, cuddled close to me, my mind finding no rest.

Alec

After saying good night to Walker, I went downstairs and walked into the bedroom we'd been given. Kelly was already changed into a nightshirt and gave me a smile when I stepped into the room. She slipped into the bed, pulling the covers over herself. I smiled back and stripped my shirt off and grabbed my sweatpants that I normally slept in. I pulled an extra blanket from the closet and laid it on the floor and prepared to leave to change in the bathroom.

She halted me before I got only a few steps, a deep frown of annoyance on her beautiful face.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" She demanded pointing down at the blanket.

"Well I thought you might prefer the bed," I said with a shrug.

She snorted in mild disgust but amusement twinkled from her eyes as she shook her head at me. "Alec just change your pants right here and get in this bed or I'll join you on the floor or break both your arms, whichever strikes my fancy."

The two of us were still for a moment. "You have such a way with words," I muttered, smirking, then quickly changed my pants and slipped in next to her. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

Jimmy

Laying on our bed, close together, I had laid my head near Erica'a belly and was murmuring to our baby growing there, "…of football players, and a autograph poster of the entire Cowboys team, and when you get older I'll teach you every trick I know about the game."

I kissed the her belly before raising my head to look up at my wife. She smiled warmly at me but I could see worry in her eyes.

Immediately concerned, I asked, "What is it?"

Her face fell a little and she lowered her gaze from mine. Sighing she said softly, "I'm worred!"

I gently raised her face so that she had to look at me again. "About what?" I asked gently.

"I'm a Ranger's wife and Alex's Assistant District Attorney but our child didn't choose this life like I did. I'm afraid that you may not come home from this assignment considering that maniac took a Federal Reservation hostage just to see how you guys worked together," she said uneasily.

I felt like she'd slapped me. It wasn't fair she had to worry about things like that even if it could be the truth. All I could do was reassure her. I reached out and cupped her cheek where a tear was beginning to roll down.

"I promise that's not going to happen. Gage, Syd, Walker and I have seen our share of psychos and came away unscathed. We watch each others backs and know what our enemies are capable of so no cockiness is involved. Besides, Alec caught this guy once before and I have no doubt he'll be able to do it again," I told her firmly.

She put her hand over mine. "This is different Jimmy. Sato is more dangerous than anyone you guys have faced before. I know you're all very skilled but this guy scares me! He's so much more a killing machine than any of you and I want you in our child's life not me telling her stories of you," she said tearfully.

With a sigh I pull her closer to me and embrace her tightly. I rub her back as she cries, her tears soaking my chest. "I will be Erica! I swear it!" I caress her hair and ask, "What makes you think it's a girl?"

She just gives me a weak chuckle in response.

Syd

In my sweatpants and tank top, I stared out into the Dallas night sky from the small balcony of my apartment. My thoughts on what had happened as my hair loosely danced in the wind. My eyes drifted down to look at the ring on my finger and a wave of contempt washes over me just as a pair of thick strong arms wrap around me. Gage kisses me on the side of my head.

"What are you thinking of?" He asks in a whisper near by ear.

"Wondering what my father would do if he ever learns we've been married six years and not just a few hours ago. He might consider you a thief and kill you!" I mutter.

"Oh I don't know. I thought I made a good impression on him, but that's not what's really bothering you," he said with certainty.

I turned to look at him my lower back leaning against the railing. "I think what's bothering me is bothering you too," I said to his face.

He held my gaze for a moment then lowered it. "Yeah," he conceded reluctantly.

I cupped his chin and raised his face to look at me again and kissed him gently. When we broke apart, I said, "Gage, I've loved you ever since you picked me to be your partner. You believed in me when I was the new kid on the block and was being chastised because I was a Texas Ranger and a woman to boot." I paused and sighed.

"After everything we've been through, I've never been as scared as I am now because I knew you'd always be there along with Walker and Jimmy. But, this time there is far more danger involved and I'm frankly scared one of us will die trying to get this guy." I move closer to him and stare into his eyes. "I need your strength and courage more than ever," I admitted. He stared at me in shock.

"But, Syd, you're just as strong and brave as Kelly, if not stronger!" He said objected firmly.

I lowered my gaze. "Even the strong need a helping hand," I muttered. He sighed and held me closer.

"And Gage....if you mention I said this to anyone, you know what will happen, husband or no husband!" I said warning him after a moment's silence.

I heard him chuckle above me. "Don't worry. I like to live just as much as any guy, besides who would believe me," he murmured in amusement.

**  
I KNOW ITS BEEN AWAILE BUT PLAESE REVIEW TELL ME WHAt YOU THINK**


	16. Knowing Your Enemy

ALEC

The next morning my eyes snapped open and I sat up suddenly which woke Kelly who opened her eyes, raising up on her elbow to look at me.

"What is it?" She asked quietly

Slowly I brought my hand up to rub my face then glanced at her. "Kelly, I don't know if I can do this," I moaned.

She gave me a solemn look then pushed herself to a seated position before taking my hand in hers. "You're probably the only one who can do it," she murmured gently.

I stared sadly at her before swinging my legs from under the covers and turned to stare out the window, the sun was barely visible over the horizon. "Even though you know what the outcome would be?" I asked, miserably.

I felt her arms wrap around me the side of her face against my back. "We both know that if it comes to that you won't have a choice," she whispered.

Closing my eyes in pain, I cried out softly, "but can I kill my own brother?"

I heard her shift behind me then felt her palm take my opposite cheek and gently turn my face to look at her. "He stopped being our brother the moment he betrayed you," she said firmly, then kissed my mouth

When our lips parted, I lowered my gaze then reached for my wallet and opened it to a set of pictures. They were of me, Sato, and Kelly together showing moments in our lives until we parted beginning with a shot of us as kids on the reservation, of our prom, when signed up for the Army, and a day after finishing Ranger boot camp wearing our camos.

"And yet a part of me still loves him like a brother," I sighed unhappily.

After a few seconds her hand covered Sato's face from my sight. "The person we once knew died long ago," she said sadly but firmly, refusing to allow me to wallow in self-pity.

Realizing she was right but not feeling any better about it, I sighed and closed my wallet. After a moment's reflective thought, I climbed to my feet and walked to my dresser to drag a sleeveless shirt from the drawer. I decided to leave my sweats on I'd been sleeping in and sat down to pull my sneakers on.

Movement beside me made me look up. Kelly had gotten off the bed and was now dressing herself in tank top and sweats, wincing a little from the pain and pulling of the bandages around her ribcage.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, lunging to my feet.

"I going out with you," she said, slipping on a pair of sneakers.

"No you're not," I growled, flatly.

She froze, her eyes rising from her chore to glare at me. "Oh really and why not," she said coolly.

I sighed, "Kelly you're still recovering from the fight on the reservation and I can tell it's still hurting. So if you don't get back in that bed and rest, I'll drag you back and tie you to it," I warned.

She held my gaze for a long moment then slipped her shoes off. "The only man I'd actually let do that to me," she snarled, slipping back into bed. I just smiled wolfishly then left.

When I got back from my twelve mile run, slightly out of breath, I pulled my shirt off and began my workout. In the middle of it, I turned and threw a roundhouse kick and to my surprise, Kelly caught it and held it just next to her head between her hands.

We held each other's gazes for a second, my eyes wide, before I leaped up and spun around with my other leg. She leaned back from the blow and, in fighting stances, we faced each other.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

She smiled at me as we circled each other. "You didn't say how long," she said innocently.

I shook my head. "Ok if that's the way you want it..." then struck without further warning.

Ten minutes later, after an intense battle between the two of us that involved kicks, punches, throws, locks, and getting out of the locks, we ended with me throwing her over my shoulder and my fist coming within an inch of her face. We were still for a moment before she closed her eyes emitting a soft moan. I opened my hand changed it to a helping gesture. She grasped it and I pulled her to her feet.

On her feet, she gave another moan, pressing a hand to her side. I gave her a concerned look as I gestured for her to raiser her arms. Running my hands over her ribs, I gave a sigh of frustration s I could feel the heat coming from the bruised and cracked ones.

"I was worried about this," I muttered. Applying a little pressure, I ran my fingertips along her ribs until I reached a cracked one causing her to grimace in pain.

I sighed shaking my head then before she could stop me swept her up in my arms. "Alec put me down!" She snapped as I turned back to Walker's house.

"Why are you pushing yourself so hard?" I demanded, stopping just before the steps to look down at her face.

She glared at me for some moment then relented, lowering her eyes and, for the first time I could remember, she relaxed against my chest.

"You know why," she simply said.

"It's not going to come to that."

"You know he saw us and for six years I let myself be beaten. If he comes after me to get to you, I'm going to give him the fight of his life but that's not what scares me…" she said letting the sentence hang.

I sighed again and continued up the stairs. "I know."

"If he really looks at Ryan he'll know...he'll know whose son he is," she said unhappily.

I could only nod that what she said was true nothing more was said as I carried her inside. With Walker lending Kelly his truck, I used mine to drive the two of us to work leaving Kelly to rest. On the trip to where the task force was stationed, Kelly's words haunted me. Walker and I were silent the whole way but by the time we arrived, I'd almost convinced myself to ask a couple of Rangers to bodyguard Ryan.

Upon arrival, as we were climbing from the truck, we saw Jimmy, Gage, and Syd get out of their cars so that we ended up climbing the stairs together.

"So how was the wedding night?" Jimmy asked, causing Walker to cuff him on the shoulder. All laughed a little but not with as much energy as they usually would have. A deep somberness hung over them about that night.

Johnson and Matthews were waiting for us with Buzz typing away at her computer keyboard as we all trooped through the door. Buzz caught my eye and shot me a smile.

"Hey there handsome," she sang out, getting up to greet me.

"Buzz," I said warmly softly.

"Buzz did you do those things that I and Alec asked about before we left?" Walker interrupted her.

Giving him a pert look, she nodded. "Yep! Even gift wrapped it. Now I demand my payment," she said and before I knew it, she kissed me.

I blinked in surprise as Gage gave me a light punch and Syd chuckled.

With a light laugh I let out a puff of air I didn't know I was holding. "Ahhh, Buzz maybe I should warn you that I'm taken," I said mock serious.

She mocked sighed and shrugged. "I figured as much...hope your girl's not the jealous type." With a wink, she sashayed back to her computers.

I chuckled, shaking my head and caught Walker looking at me. "Kelly isn't the jealous type is she?" He asked only half serious.

"No, she trusts me," I said slipping my hat and jacket off to hang them up.

"Because she knows how much you love her." He commented lightly.

I shook my head again looking at him. "There's that but its because I know she'd kill me slowly ...very slowly if she thought I was straying," I said tongue in cheek.

Walker and others could barely stifle their laughter as they either hung up their jackets, hats, or both.

"How was the vacation," Matthews asked in a stern tone.

I turned to look at him my face more grim than happy. "Not as relaxing as you think. We had a wedding, yes, but the reservation was attacked." My last words grabbed their attention.

"What?" Johnson blurted, standing abruptly.

Walker gave him a sharp look but it was Syd that answered, "Mendoza sent men and took the reservation so Sato could see how we worked together.

"Is everyone alright?" Matthew's demanded of me.

"We're fine, sir. The goons are locked up at the reservation jail," I told him.

His face grim, Matthew picked up the nearest phone and, over the next minute, made arrangements for a FBI SWAT team to pick up the men at the reservation. We waited for him to finish as we gathered around where Buzz was at her computers.

"Ok Buzz, bring it up," Walker said and her fingers flew across the keyboard.

A second later on the big computer screen on the opposite wall showed a large picture of Sato. Walker turned to me and nodded, indicating I should explain what was going on. Sighing I ran my fingers through my hair wishing it wasn't up to me to give a detailed analysis of our target. But that's what you get when you knew him like a brother for a good portion of your life.

I walked over to the screen, my legs feeling like lead, then turned to face the others. "Ok everyone take a real good look at this picture. Memorize it and imagine what else he could look like in various disguises because if you see him even for a split second you had better be after him in a heartbeat, otherwise it could mean your life if he spots you and given the chance he can disappear and reappear like a ghost," I warned them.

"The target, though born in Japan, was raised here in the states by his mother and stepfather. Since he was young, he was trained to be a warrior by his grandfather, who had followed his daughter to the states to train Sato. When he graduated from high school, he join the army and excelled through basic training surpassing all but a few.

He became a decorated junior officer as he powered his way through Ranger school becoming one of their top snipers. His military career was spotless until about six years after he was stationed in Japan. There he betrayed the Army and passed secrets and raid times to the Yakuza.  
After his apprehension he was court marshaled and sentenced to life in prison," I finished up staring at everyone in the room. They were giving each other looks of concern.

After a few seconds silence, Walker stood and walked up to stand beside me. "Obviously with the skills Sato possesses, we'd be wasting our time going after him so we've got to get him to come after us."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Johnson demanded.

Walker nodded at Buzz, "Buzz if you please."

Her fingers danced over her keys and soon Sato's face was replaced by that of a middle-aged Latin American with sunglasses, grease backed hair, gold chain necklace around his neck, and wearing a white suit. A couple of those watching gasped in recognition.

"Mendoza? You want to hit Mendoza!" Matthews barked in shock.

Walker and I gave him a flat look and nodded, then Walker indicated Buzz should continue.

In a light, brisk voice, Buzz briefed them. "Carlos Enricka Mendoza born about fifty years ago in Columbia. As a youngster he was trained to be a drug courier in the family business. As he grew older, he moved up to pimping, kidnapping, extortionist, killer and thief...all in all taking part in every activity his family ran under his father's direction. That is, until sonny boy retired his father by slitting his throat right in front of their private drug cartel board meeting which is practically an invisible empire from Argentina to Alaska. It is the second largest drug cartel in the world right behind the Asians."

When she finished, I stepped in front of the picture, my shadow blocking parts of it. "To get to Sato, we have to hit Mendoza and we hit him so hard, he has no choice but to send Sato after us," I said bluntly.

Matthew leaned against one of the computers looking at me hard. "You want to take on one of the most dangerous men in the world to catch this guy?" He asked slowly.

I held his gaze as I said, "if we succeed, the world will be free of one more piece of scum, killing two birds with one stone."

WALKER

From my office desk, my chin and mouth covered where they rested on my hand, I watched the others look over photos of sights where our targets might be. Then slowly my eyes went down to the sealed file on my desk. After breaking the seal I opened it and saw, on the first page, a paper-clipped picture of Alec in his military uniform looking up at me. Frowning, I started to read but about halfway through the file, I turned to the next page and found blacked out pages.

Flipping through the rest of the file to nearly the end, I found it had all been blacked out until I reached the end which showed a copy of his honorable discharge. Slapping the folder closed in frustration, I looked and saw Alex coming in. A couple of the others waved at her then Buzz intercepted her. I smiled as they began to talk then reached out and picked up my receiver and dialed a number. It rang a couple of times before being picked up.

"Hello?"

"Its me," I said leaning against my desk.

There was silence then, "I had a feeling I would be hearing from you pretty soon...is this line secure?"

"Patented by the FBI and government," I responded.

"What do you want Walker?" The voice asked flatly.

"Kurt, you know what I want ...half of this file is blacked out and I need to know what was hidden before he was in Japan," I coldly.

"Walker, you're out of the service and what you're asking for is classified," Kurt said, coolly.

"The guy were after was in his unit!" I almost barked.

He was silent for a moment then said, "all I can say is that before Japan, he, Sato, and one other were stationed at Fort Bragg and another base for a year and a half for training exercises." Then he hung up.

I blinked at phone in surprise then put it back down and leaning back in my chair to think when Alex came into my office, smiling. "Well Buzz just told me she's building computers for the twins and Angela so I think we…" she started then saw the look on my face.

"Walker what's wrong," she asked coming over to sit on my desk.

I gave her a heavy look before saying, "I just finished looking over Alec's military file and a good portion of it was blacked out, so I called my friend again. He said for a year and a half Alec and Sato and one other were stationed at Fort Briggs for training exercises then hung up."

She blinked. "Fort Bragg? What do you…." She started to ask then I saw comprehension come into her eyes. Walker...are you saying..."

"Alec and Sato are ex-Delta," I finished for her, glancing out the door at Alec.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Deadliest Men Alive

For the rest of the day we went over our potential targets we down to the gym to work out some tension. In the lockers I sat on the bench in a pair of sweat pants and sleeveless shirt looking at my mother's belt buckle when I felt a hand pat my shoulder.

Looking up I saw Gage standing over me. "Come on man you owe me and Syd a sparring match," he said.

I smiled knowing what he was doing and was grateful for it. "Sure thing," I said taking out my free style sparring gloves.

Outside the locker I spied Walker at work with someone holding hand targets, Jimmy on a gym machine, Mathews and Johnson at a couple heavy bags, and Syd lacing up some sparing gear.

"So how do you two want to do this one at a time or both at the same time?" I asked strapping on my gloves.

They glanced at each other then back at me. "I guess both at the same time will be fine," Gage said and Syd slipped into the ring.

After taking a few breaths I slipped in behind them and assumed a fighting stance and they mimicked. My eyes shifted from one to the other then Gage rocketed forward with a punch. I parried the blow and locked his elbow with my other hand and spinning back kicked Syd in the chest as she came at me.

Spinning back the other way still holding onto him swept Gage's leg out from under him knocking him to the floor. As Syd countered I blocked her kick with my knee then struck out with a side kick. Spinning back to face Gage I charged forward ridging handing him in the gut send him back onto the mat and spinning again blocked a blow from Syd and stuck out with my elbow.

Her stunned by the blow I stepped closer reached behind her to grab her waist band and throw her over my shoulder next to Gage. Rolling off their backs they looked up at me.

I smiled and waved them forward. "Come on guys you can do better," I muttered.

They looked at each other then without warning Syd rolled forward and Gage leapt up at me. In one motion Syd swept her leg out and Gage jumped up spinning throing a kick as one both blows send me back to the corner. Back on her feet Syd charged at me with a kick that I dodged spinning away from it and nailing Gage with another kick.

When I looked back at her it was just in time to see in the air spinning back at me after she wall jumped back and nailed me across the face with a kick. Spinning with the blow I nailed her across the face with a spin kick. Then faced Gage in time from him to crescent kick me in the head then jump up nailing me with a spin kick.

Rolling back onto my feet I threw a punch to him that he blocked and nailed me several times in the chest with punches. When I threw a second he blocked it locked my arm back his hand across my face and I felt him drive his knee into my side before he stepped back holding my arm and roundhouse kicked my face.

I landed hard on my back then curled up and leapt to my feet and Syd threw a kick at me that I blocked then after she threw a punch had her in a head lock. As I nailed Gage with a sidekick I was hit in the head with a kick from Syd as she arched her leg back and up. I faced them backed into a corner and held the side of my hand to my mouth where Syd had landed her blow.

"That's more like it," I muttered then leapt at them.

In the air I nailed Syd in the chest with one kick then spun around and hit Gage across the face with another. They fell back rolling back onto their feet as I landed low and swept Syds legs out from under her. Spinning back up to my full height me and Gage grabbed each other.

We held each other's gaze then I took hold of his shirt twisted my arms over each other put my back to him and threw him over my shoulder next to Syd. Breathing hard the three of us looked at each other.

"You guys done?" I asked.

They looked at each other then in a flash reached out and grabbed me as I recoiled onto my feet. Before they could do anything using them for support I flipped forward so my arms crossed and drove them into each other. After flipping back over I flipped them onto their backs where they stayed.

"Ok we're done, right hun," Gage said and she nodded.

I smiled and helped them up. "don't take it to hard guys hardly anyone can beat me but you guys sure made me work for it," I said slipping off my head gear and saw Walker watching.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

He smiled and tossed gage and Syd a towel each. "You two hit the showers after what just happened you need it," he said.

They didn't give any protest as they slipped from the ring Gage with a slight limp. "And yet I have the feeling that you were just warming up," Walker said watching them go before turning back to me.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

He shrugged saying, "two things really one the thing we have in common is we both learned from a clan in Japan," as he slipped into the ring.

I blinked at this lowered my gaze and looked back up at him. "And the second?" I asked.

He gave me a half smile and leaning close whispered, "I also expected more from someone who's ex-Delta."

I froze for a second and looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered.

He smiled and nodded. "You up for one more match?' he asked slipping on some gloves.

My eyebrows arched. "Why not it was going to happen sooner or later," I said and slipped my head gear back on.

And lets agree on one thing here and now," he said and we locked eyes.

"That we come at each other with everything we got," he muttered slipping on his head gear.

After a moment I nodded in agreement and we both slipped into a stance. We looked at each other for a second then he threw a kick to my lower leg. Lifting it to block then in a flash blocked the punch that he had faked for then swept his legs out from under him. Twisting to regain his balance he was slammed into the mat after my cross that I had thrown slammed into his chest.

I took step back as he looked up at me in a stance and I shrugged. "You told me not to hold back," I muttered then came at him.

He threw a kick at me that I caught then was slammed in the face by his other foot before I could punch him. Then my arm wrapped around his other leg releasing my grip then he kicked me in the leg just above my knee causing me to fall to the mat. We both rolled to our feet to face off again.

We circled each other for a second then so fast it seemed like one motion he threw a kick and a punch. Just as fast I blocked them with a raised knee a knife strike raised my other hand to block his cross then stepping into him nailed him with a punch. Unphased he stepped around me.

As I turned to face him with a punch he pivoted around and in a downward arch brought his fist into my lower gut. Before I could react his other hand snaked around the back of my head and forced me down and roll out before he could get my arm into a lock. Arm free and back on my feet I glance behind me and kicked him in the gut a he stepped forward.

Swinging my leg around I kicked him hard on the side of the head causing him to roll to the side. Once he was back on his feet we circled each other again.

"How's the head," I asked.

"It's ringing a little how's the gut," he asked.

"Oh I'll have a bruise in the morning," I muttered back.

He stepped forward then spun around throwing a kick that I blocked bring my knee around then going with it I leapt up and nailed him with a kick to the side of the face. He rolled with it and was back on his feet as I came at him and nailed me with a kick to my gut. Doubling up he quickly had me in a head lock.

Grunting I placed my heel against his knee then fell back before he could do anything. We rolled and he was thrown off me onto his back and I rolled on top of him diagonally. I quickly had him in a head lock and he seized me by the throat. For a few seconds we remained such shifting around a little each trying to get into a better position than the other.

Very slowly we stopped moving and looked at each other. "Ok… I'm going to pass out… in a few seconds you?" I said.

"Same," he gasped out.

"Compromise… we… tap out… at… same time," I managed out.

"Agreed," he said and lifted one hand and I did the same.

"One… two… three…" I counted out and we both tapped out and separated.

Getting my breath I noticed the small crowd before I looked back at him and started to laugh. "Walker its been a long time since…" I started before he interrupted.

"Dono yōna ichizoku wa, issho ni benkyōdesu ka?" Walker barked at me.

I looked at him and blinked. "Watashi wa, anata ni itta... Sore wa Satō-sandeshita..." I started back.

"Ok and for those who speak English?" Gage said.

"Watashi wa Nippon ni ryūgaku suru toki ni, watashi-tachi ni shiyō shite ita korera no ugoki no ikutsu ka no kiita koto ga aru arekku watashi to issho ni neji shinaide kudasai. Kon, watashi wa mōichido kiku yo. Anata wa, dono yō ni nin-han no benkyōdesu ka?" Walker snapped.

I felt the mucles in my face go slack from shock. "Shadoutaigāsu," I muttered.

Walker's eyes went wide at this and he looked down running his fingers through his hair. "Naze anata wa watashi-tachi ni iwanakatta no?" he asked looking back up at me face hard.

"Come on guys English please!" Jimmy barked.

"Watashi wa chi no chikai o chikatta," I muttered.

Slowly his face softened at this and slowly nodded. "Watashi wa rikai shite... Shikashi, wareware wa sorera o shiji suru hitsuyō ga arimasu... Karera wa ni shutoku shite iru ka shiru kenri ga aru," he said.

"So are you guys going to include us in this conversation or not!" Syd said.

I looked at the others then back at him and nodded. "We have a new problem guys," Walker said standing on the mat.

"Oh so now were included," Mathew's said.

As I slowly stood I saw Walker give him a hard look. "A suspicion of mine was just confirmed about Alec…" Walker started then was interrupted.

"And what's that," Johnson interrupted.

"That he's probably one of the deadliest men alive," Walker said.

"How so?" Jimmy asked

Walker looked at him. "Let me put it to you this way my friend. He can track as good as a Indian, use modern weapons under the best training the army can give, and…" he said then looked at me.

"He knows a martial system that for centuries has survived the ravages of a blood stained country by passing it down in a clan blood line. You see Alec here is a real honest to God Ninja," he muttered and the others stared.

"Cool," Gage muttered and Walker looked at him.

"No Gage right now this is not cool, this is bad very, very bad," he said.

Gage looked at him. "Why is this bad?" he asked and a couple of the other nodded in agreement.

I looked at him. "Because where did I learn this martial form?" I said.

Gage frowned and slowly I saw comprehension appear on his and the other's faces. "Oh," he muttered.

_Dono yōna ichizoku wa, issho ni benkyōdesu ka?_

_What clan did you study with?_

_Watashi wa, anata ni itta... Sore wa Satō-sandeshita..._

_I told you,... it was Sato's..._

_Watashi wa Nippon ni ryūgaku suru toki ni, watashi-tachi ni shiyō shite ita korera no ugoki no ikutsu ka no kiita koto ga aru arekku watashi to issho ni neji shinaide kudasai. Kon, watashi wa mōichido kiku yo. Anata wa, dono yō ni nin-han no benkyōdesu ka?_

_Don't screw with me Alec I've heard of some of those moves you were using on us when I studied in Japan. Now I'll as again. What Shinobi clan did you study with?_

_Naze anata wa watashi-tachi ni iwanakatta no?_

_Why didn't you tell us?_

_Watashi wa chi no chikai o chikatta_

_I swore a blood oath_

_Watashi wa rikai shite... Shikashi, wareware wa sorera o shiji suru hitsuyō ga arimasu... Karera wa ni shutoku shite iru ka shiru kenri ga aru_

_I understand... but we have to tell them... they have a right to know what they're getting into_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. A Coyote and a Wolf

MacLeod awoke the next morning as the sun was rising. Sighing he slipped on his boots, stuck a hand into one of his saddle bags and pulled out a small bag then rolled out of the straw to drop down from the loft.

He walked outside and smiled up at the sun and after scattering the herbs from the small bag to the four winds; he raised his hands to the sky and began chanting in Cheyenne to the spirits for guidance, protection, enlightenment, luck, and wisdom.

When he was done, he bowed his head in respect. "Can I help you Jane?" he asked and looked behind him to stare at the little girl as she peeked around the corner of the barn.

She gave him wide eyes. "Are you an Injin?" she asked timidly as she stepped more into sight.

"Yes, my mother was the daughter of a Cheyenne chief," he answered, turning to face her.

She blinked in confusion. "But… you're a Texas Ranger… and they kill Indians…" she objected.

I lowered my eyes and nodded. "That's true. But in my career as a Ranger, I have not and will not raise my hand or my gun against the Comanche or any other Indian tribe. I'm a lawman plain and simple. Besides, more often than not, I've been on their side against the cattlemen or trying to get the two people to live in peace, like my grandfather would have wanted," he explained as he walked up to her and knelt down to look her straight in the eyes.

She stared back with a look of wonderment. "What were you doing just now?"

He gave her a crooked smile. "You could say it was a way to say good morning to the world." She smiled shyly then looked worried when they heard pounding hooves approaching.

Stretching a little, he stood up and turned, smiling when he saw Black Lightning cantered up from where he had slept in the woods.

"Hey old buddy have a good nights sleep?" he asked, walking forward. The horse rubbed its head against him a few times, nickering.

"He sleeps outside?" Jane asked, surprised. He nodded. "He's a Mustang isn't he?" MacLeod nodded again, not bothered by all the questions. "How's you break him?" Jane asked, eagerly.

"I didn't. More like we became brothers," he said, quietly. They were interrupted by a voice shouting at them.

"JANE! STOP BOTHERING HIM AND COME IN FOR BREAKFAST!" Aphelia called from her porch.

"She's not being a bother!" MacLeod called back as Jane scampered up to the house.

MacLeod watched her go then after giving Black Lightning a couple more rubs on the neck; he turned away and returned to the barn to finish getting dressed.

Inside the house, Aphelia was setting food on the table, a small smile on her face as Jane bounced on her heels, her small mouth going a mile a minute.

"…then that black Mustang just came cantering out of the forest, all wild like...then once that there horse got close, he was tamer than a puppy," Jane rattled on as her mother simply nodded her head showing she was listening. "But before that he was outside the barn chanting," Jane said innocently. She didn't notice Aphelia freezing in dismay a moment.

"Chanting?" she asked her daughter carefully just as Cooper came out of their room.

"Yeah, he said it was a way to say good morning to the world and that he was…" Jane started.

"Jane," Cooper interrupted. Surprised, the little girl stopped and stared at her father questioningly.

"Why don't you go see if Ranger MacLeod is ready for breakfast," he said and Jane nodded and skipped outside.

Aphelia slowly turned to look at Cooper. "What was that all about?" she demanded, a frown on her face.

"It's his business, Aphelia," he said quietly, stepping forward.

"Look, he's already makes you feel bad just being a Ranger when you miss being one yourself, but if he's into some kind of devil worship..." she began to rant, angrily but stopped when a voice behind her, interrupted.

"I can assure you that I'm not," MacLeod said, softly as she whipped around to glare at him as he stood in the doorway, fully dressed Jane at his side.

He held her gaze a moment longer before looking away and giving Cooper a quick glance. As he walked in, he muttered to the man, "thanks for defending me." Cooper just nodded.

"I apologize for what I said but you have to understand…" Aphelia began to explain.

"I'm half Cheyenne and this morning, Jane saw me give my morning prayer to the spirit's that's all. I don't usually tell people but this little lady deserved the truth after what she witnessed," he said calmly. Aphelia had the grace to look uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry if my presence has made you feel this way, Mrs. Cooper. I'll leave if you want me to. You don't have to worry, I can handle myself in the bush if I can't find a room in town," he assured her, starting to turn and leave.

Aphelia stepped forward quickly and touched him on his upper arm to stop him. He paused to stare at her questioningly.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. Please stay," she said quietly, blushing a bit.

After a couple seconds, he turned to face her full on. "I'd like that. Besides that food does smells divine," he said, a smile spreading across his face.

The rest of the meal was spent in pleasant conversation and laughter, mostly from little Jane. When the meal was over, MacLeod and Cooper prepared to leave for town. Aphelia came into their room as he slipped on his buckskin. She frowned at the look on his face.

"Cooper is something the matter?" she asked concerned.

He looked at her and shook his head. "No everything is fine," he said but she wasn't convinced.

"Was it something I said earlier, did I push too hard or…," she started saying but he quieted her as he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's got nothing to do with you darlin', I just have something on my mind, ok?" he said. She sighed and nodded as they shared an embrace.

"Look me and MacLeod will take Jane to school ok, darlin'?" he asked.

"Sure, see you later," she said.

Jane rode in front of MacLeod on his horse to the schoolhouse singing a merry song. MacLeod smiled behind her as they neared the school and a few kids stopped what they were doing to watch. When he reached them, MacLeod pulled Black Lightning to a stop and picked up Jane, setting her down on the ground.

"Thank you Ranger MacLeod," she said looking up at him and he tipped his hat to her.

He was turning Black Lightning around when a voice called out to him. "Are you really a Texas Ranger?"

Turning back around and he saw the speaker was Angela's and his son. For a few seconds he just stared not knowing what to say just looking and taking in the boy. He saw that he had his mother's eyes and his looks.

He wanted so much to say to the boy that he was more than a Ranger...he was his father, but he also remembered what Angela had asked of him.

"That's what the badge says," he said, rather sadly.

"Wow, you know I wanna be a Texas Ranger when I grow up," he said, brightly. MacLeod smiled, not the least surprised.

"And what does your mother say about that?" he asked, leaning forward in his saddle.

The boy blinked then narrowed his eyes. "Hey, wait a minute; I met you yesterday, after school when I went to see my mama. Are you a friend of hers?" he asked.

"Yes, your mama and me go way back. Now you'd better get to school, you hear," MacLeod said as the schoolteacher came out and rang the bell.

He watched his son and Jane go into the schoolhouse before he turned and rode back to town. Back in Cooper's office, MacLeod sat at one of the desks, his head resting in one hand. Suddenly he jerked and looked over at Cooper.

"I'm sorry what was that?" MacLeod asked as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"I just asked if you got Jane to school, Jessie." Cooper asked, amused, sitting on the corner of MacLeod desk.

"Yes I did, just in time for the bell."

"Good. She used to play truant because she didn't like being there and it only got worse when she began to read and we'd find her by the river with a book," he sighed and shook his head while MacLeod laughed. "So what's got that faraway look in your eye a moment ago?"

MacLeod sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing," he murmured rubbing his chin.

Cooper just eyed him, knowingly. "Angela's boy is yours isn't he?" he asked, lightly. MacLeod stared at him.

"You're too good a sheriff, you know that?" MacLeod finally said. Weaver bursting into the office interrupted their moment.

"RIDERS COMING IN!" he shouted, excitedly.

At once, the two of other men in the office got to their feet. "Could these be the gang you mentioned?" Cooper asked as he slipped on his hat.

"That's what I'm afraid of," MacLeod said as they stepped outside.

Looking where Weaver pointed, they saw a group of seven riders come into town. With keen eyes, they watched them pull up to the saloon and secure their horses taking in the weapons they had on them. Moments later, they came out one by one and turned toward the Sheriff's office until they stood before the three men. MacLeod's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Morning Sheriff, I'm…" the leader began to say.

"Fire Coyote!" MacLeod barked a smile on his face.

At this, the leader stared closer at him then a smile lit up his face as he shouted, "WHITE WOLF!" The two rushed forward to embrace like brothers.

Laughing when they separated, they held each other's upper arms and stared into each other's eyes. "I thought you were dead!" MacLeod barked.

"And I thought the same of you my brother but what…" Fire Coyote started then saw the badge on MacLeod's chest.

His eyes shot up to look him in the face. "MacLeod?" he asked.

MacLeod blinked at the sudden serious look he got then realized why. He sighed; closing his eyes for a moment then opened them and nodded to the side.

"'Let's talk over there,'" he muttered in Cheyenne.

Mathew Fire Coyote nodded and the two walked away leaving the rest to stare in wonder.

"'So you're the leader of this gang, Fire Coyote or do you prefer Mathew?'" MacLeod asked still in Cheyenne, when they were out of earshot in the alley between two buildings.

"'And you're the Ranger who's been giving my men so much trouble? And you can still call me Fire Coyote.'"

Shaking his head slightly, MacLeod looked away then back at him. "'What happened to you? The Fire Coyote I knew wouldn't have stooped this low?'" he asked, angrily.

Fire Coyote crossed his arms and stared hard at his friend. "'Watching your entire family slaughtered in front of you often has that effect, something you wouldn't know anything about,'" he snapped back.

Before he could stop himself MacLeod delivered a powerful punch to Fire Coyote's face, sending him spinning into a building wall then to the ground. "'By all the spirits above and below, brother you drove me to it! And I did see my family killed that day!'" MacLeod said offering his hand.

Fire Coyote took it and MacLeod helped him up then dapped at the spot of blood from his nose. "'You say I've stooped low, what about you?'" Fire Coyote demanded, indicating MacLeod's badge before gripping his nose and resetting it with a loud crack.

MacLeod stared at him a moment before growling, "'My grandfather always told us we should try to live in peace with the White Man and that's what I'm doing!'"

"'Peace! Peace! How could you want to live in peace with these people after what they did to us!'" Fire Coyote demanded.

MacLeod stepped forward. "'Because revenge never brings redemption,'" he said, coldly.

Fire Coyote held his gaze. "'For some maybe, but for me, all this is just a means to an end,'" he said then turned at the sound of many hooves approaching.

"'What does that…?'" MacLeod started to ask when Weaver poked his head around the corner.

"Ranger MacLeod, apparently their employer is here and he wants his men released," he said and MacLeod glanced at Fire Coyote.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second," he said in English and Weaver nodded and withdrew his head. Looking back at Fire Coyote, MacLeod put his hands on his hips asked, "Employer?"

Fire Coyote smiled. "I think you'll want to meet him," he said patting MacLeod's back as they started to walk back towards the street.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Striking Back, Keeping the Peace

_New York_...

SYDNEY

Pumping hard as I ran down the sidewalk dodging people going about their business as I chased after the man some local cops struggling to keep up. "FREEZE! TEXAS RANGERS! FREEZE!" I shouted at him as we ran down a clear street.

"INCASE YOU DON'T KNOW THE LINGO AMIGO! FREEZE MEANS STOP!" I shouted at him when he looked back at me as he reached the middle of a bridge over the traffic.

He skidding to a stop when he turned around, saw officers on the other side, and looked back at me. 'Oh don't you even…' I started to think but before I could finish the thought, he had climbed up on the railing and jumping as I reached the spot.

I watched from my vantage point as he landed hard on a passing truck before rolling off onto the unforgiving street. As cars swerved or came to a screeching halt to avoid him as he got up and started running again. Glancing behind her face fell.

"If I catch him I'll kill him!" she shouted as she climbed up on the railing and jumped.

Time seemed to slow as the pavement rushed up at her then just as slowly the tour bus appeared behind me. I landed in the middle of the aisle with over a dozen tourists turning to look at me.

"Heard it was a hell of a tour," I said, as they rapidly took pictures as I bolted for the stairs.

Once I reached the bottom, I rushed for the door and pulling the emergency release and half-hung outside the door as the bus rounded a corner. The man turned with a triumphant look on his face, which turned to shock as I leapt from my vantage point to tackle him to the ground.

"You See This! You See This!" I shouted at him shoving my badge in his face when I had him pinned to the ground.

"Texas…! Rangers…! Company…! B…! Run again and I'll go Apache on you and scalp your ass!" I shouted and turned him over to cuff him.

_Chicago…_

WALKER

With the engine of my truck, roaring Trevette and me busted through the door of the warehouse with several CPD and FBI cars trailing us. Drawing or side arms and using the doors as shields we got out and returned fire on the men. As men fell under our hail of bullets, I noticed several men slip out the back.

"I'll get'em!" I shouted at Trevette before tearing after the men.

Barging through the lab door after him I scanned the room full of low tables where drugs were waiting to be weighed and bagged with the rest. Suddenly someone tackled me from behind throwing me to the ground my gun slipping from my hand. Quickly rolling to my feet, I turned and faced the men.

As one charged me, I kicked him hard across the face then foot still raised kicked him hard in the face. After jumping up whipped around and kick another in the chest. Back on my feet, I hopped back; to avoid a kick from another and after deflecting a punch I threw a hard hook kick to the back of the head.

As he fell one of the first came at me with a high kick to my head that I blocked and he ducked under the punch I countered with then nailed him with my follow up as I turned to face him. As he fell, back turning my head I kicked another behind me as he got up. Turning I ducked under a jumping spin kick and nailed him with a kick to the chest as he landed.

Facing the first who was back on his feet I stepped back from a kick to my chest then dropped down to sweep his leg out from under him as he spun around to throw a second. Facing another as he leapt at me with a kick that I blocked then trapped his arm that he threw a punch with before garbing his head and throwing him into a tangled mess with his friends. Turning again, I threw a man over my shoulder onto the hard concrete and kicked another behind me before the man on the ground nailed me in my gut with a kick.

Stepping back from it I barely managed to duck under a kick and nail one with a punch sending him back to the floor. Glancing over I leapt up and nailed the three men with a spin kick as they untangled themselves. At a sound behind me, I turned and saw one making quick punches, kicks, and sounds from a Bruce Lee movie before waving me forward with one finger as one man bolted for the door behind him.

Sighing in annoyance, I seized his finger and he cringed as I pulled it back then was lunched off his feet as my fist plowed into his face. Giving the retreating man a side look I casually picked up my gun and fired a round over his head.

"Do not make me chase after you!" I barked as he glanced at me with fear in his eye.

TREVETTE

I was supervising as the feds and cops lined the men up on the ground with their hands on the back of their heads. When Walker came back in leading some of the men by the scuff the neck I chuckled at the state of them.

_More from the meat grinder Walker,_ I thought.

"Alright listen up either way you're all going down no deals! Now we want Ortega! And if you don't answer my questions you could answer my partners!" I said, and I waited a second to let them take in the men with Walker.

"Now which one is he?" I demanded.

"HE IS!" they all shouted pointing at one of the men Walker was holding on to.

_Dallas…_

GAGE

I slammed my foot on my brakes so that I wouldn't slam into the truck in front of me on a deserted road at a traffic light. As I slammed, my hands against the wheel in frustration as I heard the eighteen-wheeler loaded with exotic cars behind me screech to a halt.

"HEY WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE YOU COULD HAVE MADE THAT LIGHT!" I shouted at the truck driver.

"HEY WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL COME BACK THERE AND MAKE YOU!" the driver of the truck shouted back at me.

At that, I threw my car into park and climbed out. "Why don't you come out and say that to my face!" I snapped jabbing my finger at the driver's door.

At this, the truck's door was thrown open and Alec climbed out a look of rage on his face. "Buddy you are working on my last nerve! So why don't you and your bad wig get back in your clunker and get out of my face!" he barked slamming his truck door closed and stalking over to me.

"HEY SOME OF US HAVE PLACES TO BE!" one of the truck drivers yelled at us.

"I paid top dollar for this wig!" I barked shoving Alec as we heard the trucker's door open behind us.

"Could have fooled me!" Alec said, shoving me back.

"Look can you guys take this elsewhere!" the driver said, when he reached us.

We both turned to look at him. "No," we said, after a moment and the next thing he knew we had shoved him face first against my car.

"I can't believe that worked," Alec said, as he reached in his jacket for his cuffs.

"Well it worked before," I said, and we both turned at the sound of a cocking gun and saw Johnson holding a gun on the other trucker in the cab.

ALEC

A short while later Gage and I were wearing the trucker's overalls driving the truck where they had been going with me at the wheel. "Where did you learn to drive a truck like this?" Gage asked as I smoothly took a turn.

"Well one of my sisters is a truck driver. For my sixteenth birthday she took me cross country and I talked her in to letting me drive half the time," I said.

After we drove down another street Gage again looked out the back window. "Man what I would give to be behind the wheel of that Lamborghini back there," Gage said, after a moment.

"Well keep it a fantasy I'd hate to bust a friend," I said, and he chuckled.

"Oh come on man don't you have a fantasy car back there?" he said, looking at me a half grin on his face.

After a few seconds of silence I gave in saying, "The Aston Martian or the Ferrari," and he chuckled.

When he was done, I felt his eyes go serious on me. "So… you were in Delta?" he asked after a moment.

"I never was in Delta, and I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, flatly glancing at him.

"Of course but, if you were why would you leave?" he asked.

After giving him a side look I looked back at the road and murmured, "I would say because after Japan my last station was Semolina. After that botched mission for General Aidid's men I would have put my papers in."

"Why because the General went in without backup?"

"No because I would have almost made mistakes that got men killed and I didn't want that,"

He was silent for a moment then, "You know I heard that Delta guys have the option of going to another school for specialized training?"

"Yeah I heard that to,"

"What would you have gone for?"

"Well if it was me I would have picked SEALs," I said, after a moment.

When he didn't say anything I glanced over and seeing his shocked face I asked a smile on my face, "what you never saw a picture of me in my uniform?"

"Yeah but, I thought that was a mistake?"

"They don't give the SEAL Trident out by mistake or posers any SEAL would have my ass for it, you being an ex-Marine Rcone should know that,"

"Then why that school?"

"Because SEALs and Delta have been at each other's throats for a time I would have thought it would improve relationship between the two,"

Gage was silent for a moment before asking, "and… wh… what would Sato have chosen?"

I glanced at him before saying, "well if me and Sato were in Delta and we had the option and I would guess that Sato would chose Marine Sniper School."

After a few seconds of silence, I glanced at him and saw the shocked look on his face. "Did you tell Walker this?" he demanded.

"Yeah I told him,"

"We're still in big trouble,"

"Why do you think I suggested from the start to add bullet proof glass to the office and our vehicles," I said, as we turned a corner and a warehouse came in sight.

"Show time," I muttered and he nodded.

After we pulled in me and Gage climbed out and glancing around I saw them pulling drugs from every nook and cranny of the cars around us. _Wonder if any of these cars will be in one piece when they're done?_ I thought.

"Hey you two aren't the regular guys,"

Turning I saw Gage with the clipboard as the man who had to be in charge come forward. "Come on man one had appendicitis the other bad sushi, now just sign here and we'll be on our way," Gage said, waving the clipboard.

"What are you talking about there's no paper work on these?" the man demanded.

At this Gage glanced back down at the paperwork. "Oh you're right this is a federal search, seizer, and arrest warrant, and I'm a Texas Ranger," he said.

At once, the two of us sprang into action. After kicking the man behind me hard in the gut I blocked a punch I nailed the man with a punch from my blocking arm then spun around and nailed him again with a back and. Still spinning I nailed a second guy with a kick across the face.

At a sound, I turned and twisted to reach up and grabbed his fist the next thing he knew I had his arm locked up and after kicking a thug to my side I flipping him onto his back. Turning I threw a roundhouse to another man's head going with it I ducked under a kick and I leapt up spining kicking another man across the face. After dropping down to sweep another man's legs out from under him I looked over at Gage as he landed after sending a man spinning to the ground from a kick across the face.

"GAGE DOWN!" I barked at him darting in his direction.

He dropped down as I soared over him and my outstretched knee connected with the face of the man coming up behind him. As I landed, the man came down hard and turning I leapt back as one of the men waved a welding torch with the flame on full at me.

"Why is it always welding torches?" I snapped aloud dodging another slash.

Rolling under another attack, I kicked the man in the knee and dropped down to craddle that knee dropping the torch. After picking it up the man seized the fuel tubing as I killed the flame and with a flick of my wrist, the tube wrapped around his wrist. Rolling under a kick he threw at me, and pulling the cord hard had him flipping onto his back.

Looking up I saw Gage nail a man first with a strong upper cut to a man's gut then sending him careening into a tool chest with a backhand. "Nice moves," I said, as the cops and fed poured in or as those trying to escape through the other sliding doors.

At the sound of a roaring engine, Gage and me turned and saw a car peal out of the lot. "GAGE CALL FOR ROADBLOCKS!" I shouted and running full out snatched a helmet and leapt onto a bike.

With the engine roaring to life and burning rubber, I spun the bike around and took off after him. I stayed hot on his tail as he weaved through the city causing drivers to slam on their breaks to avoid coliding with him with me following close behind him lenaing into the turns. As he narrowly slipped out of the roadblocks the line of police sadans and flashing lights behind me grew and grew until it seemed like half of Dallas PD was after him.

"This guy is a hell of a driver!" I snapped to myself as he slipped out of the city after plowing right through a couple of police sedans that didn't back off this time when he wouldn't slow down.

As I heard his car begin to fail, he pulled into a field. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" I snapped as he leapt from the car and into a hot air balloon that had filled with the driver, a mother, and child.

Bringing the bike to a skidding stop and after hopping off to dart after him but stopped when he shouted, "GET BACK RANGER OR I'LL KILL THEM!" at me grasping the child with his gun pointed at her head.

"GET THIS THING IN THE AIR!" he shouted at the driver and the balloon started to lift off.

As I watched it rise I glanced around then darted at a man. "Texas Rangers! I need your phone!" I barked at him.

Ten minutes later, I was in a Ranger chopper flying after the slow moving balloon. "Any ideas Ranger? Because we can't do anything while he's in the air," the pilot said, to me over the comlink.

"Tell me about it we start shooting that thing drops like a stone. And with this head wind he could make it to Mexico," I said, lowering my binoculars as something flashed in my mind.

"Take us up!" I snapped.

"What!"

"Get us over it," I ordered slipping from my seat to the back and grabbing pair of gloves.

"Ranger you're crazy!" the pilot said to me, when we were over the balloon.

"So I've been told!" I said, to him before dropping from the chopper.

The air rushed around me as I dropped toward the balloon below me. Time seemed to slow as I dropped through the air and images of my friends and family flashed through my head. When I finally hit home on top of the balloon I started to breathe again.

After thanking the spirits that I survived, it slid down the side holding onto the support rope. Nearing the end I zipped down as the man turned and met both my feet kicking him hard in the chest.

Before he could regain himself, my gun was on him. "License and Registration!" I snapped at him and he raised his hands.

"Put her down! And you two ok?" I told the balloon pilot before looking at the mother and child.

By the time, we reached the ground I had the man cuffed to the corner of the balloon basket. Almost as soon as it touched down in a field bordering the road I hopped out and started breathing hard my hands on my thighs as I bent over.

"HEY BATMAN CALLED HE WANTS HIS CAPE BACK!"

Looking up I saw Gage came toward me from the squad car he had jumped out of. "Yeah well he a can keep it," I said, when he got close.

"Didn't the Army Rangers ever teach you how to jump?" he asked looking at me.

"They did extensively but, I never jumped out of a helicopter without a parachute," I said, straightening.

Turning I watched as officers dragged the man from the balloon. "Man I hope my kids don't inherit that crazy gene that you and Walker have," Gage said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked looking at him.

"Walker did something like this a few years back, it must run in part Indians,"

"Yeah I remember you could say that was the inspiration, but becareful or I might tell your wife what you said,"

"By the way before I forget Kelly called in over the dispatch,"

At that I felt the color drain from my face faster than my fall. "What?" I asked looking at him.

Before he could answer a four wheel truck with its lights and siren wailing came to a quick stop sending dust and dirt flying. The door flew open and Kelly wearing sunglasses that glinted in the sunlight climbed out slamming the door closed her badge and gun at her hip.

"Don't worry man I'm here for yeah," Gage said, supportively as she stalked over.

When she reached us she glared at me. "Gage beat it!" she snapped.

"Yes ma'am," he said, quickly and walked away at a brisk pace.

'Thanks a lot' I thought watching him go.

After taking a breath I turned to face her. "Kelly…" I started but was interrupted as she punched me hard on the jaw.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DOING A STUNT LIKE THAT!" she shouted at me.

"It was a spur of the moment…" I started before she interrupted again jabbing a finger in my face.

"OH DON'T YOU DARE PULL THAT! YOU HAD NO RIGHT DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT ANYMORE! YOU ARE A FATHER NOW AND OUR SON NEEDS YOU!" she shouted at me jabbing her finger in my chest a few times before stalking off.

I watched stop a short ways off and glancing around to see the cops around us advert their gazes. After taking a cleansing breath, I followed her. When I reached her, I tenderly placed my hands on her upper arms.

"Would it help if I said, I was an idiot?" I asked after a moment.

"No! Super idiot maybe," she snapped.

I was silent for a couple seconds before I muttered, "look I'm sorry it was spure of the moment. There were hostages a mother and daughter…."

"I understand that… just don't do that again. Ryan just got his father and he doesn't deserve to lose you so fast," she interrupted turning to face me.

Closing my eyes, I shook my head. "I don't want that either… but, what can I do to make this up to you?… take you out to dinner?" I said, smiling wrapping my arms around her.

Smiling up at me before she said, "no but, you can sit in one the first responder negotiating seminar I have to give. And now I'm going to add a part about idiotic bull headed decisions," and I moaned.

KELLY

Mentally going over my notes, I walked into the classroom in the station, which was full of both uniformed and plain clothed cops. "Ok boys and girls today we are going to start our discussion as first responders," I started after I spotted Alec sitting next another Ranger assigned to the class.

"Now today I have a couple examples to…" I started turning to the board.

"Ah ma'am," a sly slightly arrogant voice said.

Closing my eyes, I quietly took a deep breath before turning. "Yes Detective Brentine?" I said, pleasantly facing the man.

He was a good looking with a well-muscled body and short cut dark hair. Moreover, in the short while since I got my badge back and the course opening, I couldn't remember a more bullheaded, belligerent, bigoted, and macho headed cop.

"Well ma'am…" he started before I interrupted.

"You will please address me by my rank as I have addressed you by yours," I said.

"As you wish _Sargent_, I was curious about the incident the other day since we're in this training course with you. The one where the HT took hostages in that failed bank attempt. It seems that you broke many of the regulations for negotiation but, that may not apply to you being Army trained as you are. For instance the subject was armed, holding a hostage and yet you engaged him face-to-face," Detective Brentine said, smugly leaning back in his chair.

Knowing he was trying to bait me I returned his smug gaze and I crossed my arms. "That's correct that there are guidelines and regulations about Negotiations that I have said, to follow. However I have said, multiple times through the course that Negotiators must be flexible, to evaluate, and think on his or her feet for the situation.

For that situation I determined that the advantage of a face to face outweighed the risk…" I started but was interrupted.

"Ah ma'am oh ah Sargent, is it also true that you, yourself pointed out the SWAT team on the adjoining building to the HT," Brentine said.

Keeping my temper in check, I leaned against the podium that had been placed there for me. "You seemed pretty familiar with the report Detective. Then you should remember that a SWAT sniper that I did not point out who had gained access from the rear entrance had his M-4 trained on the subject," I said, at ease.

"He could have missed,"

"From thirty feet,"

At that, the class chuckled and Alec gave me a wink. "Though a negotiator must be flexible there is one primary goal that they must achieve at all cost and that is the preservation of life. Everything else is secondary. In this situation as each one is unique I elected a face to face because I believed that it would help me in talking him down, now you hold that," I said, standing straight as he started to open his mouth again.

"As I was saying seeing how the HT surrendered with no loss of life I believe that in that instance my choices were the correct ones," I finished turning back to the white board to pick up the marker.

"It seems to me ma'am that situation could have ended faster if you had given tactical the green light,"

"Now that's an interesting chain of thought," I said, turning back to face the class tapping the pen against my palm trying to keep it casual.

"In fact I once knew a negotiator who had this same belief. He gave tactical the green light on the situation not knowing that one of the HTs was among the hostages with enough dynomite strapped to his chest to make him look fat to blow up half the building. The HTs, the hostages, and ten good cops were very dead, now can anybody tell me why this happened?"

"The negotiator at the scene was too eager, didn't think it through," Alec piped in.

"Exactly, bullhead decisions like that more often than not get people killed. Now for right now we're moving on in the class so please save additional questions for later," I said, turning back to the board.

"It seems to me little lady that you don't want to address certain questionable actions you took," Brentine put in.

"It seems to me, boy, that you are unable to take no for an answer, by a woman who happens to outrank you, and that you're both rigid in your thinking and argumentative in attitude. These are very, very poor qualities in a negotiator. Now to fix that, I want you to shut your mouth and open your ears. That's an order, Detective," I said, my temper peeking out my eyes hard on him.

He held my gaze for a couple seconds before curtly nodding. "Now as the Detective brought it up let's go over stupid bullhead decisions…" I started.

When class ended, I watched Brentine leave first before gathering up my things. "Don't let him get to you there's at least one in every precinct," Alec said, coming up behind me.

"I know it just surprises me that someone that ridged and narrow minded would become a detective. Know anything about him?" I said, looking at him.

"Fourth generation cop and Ranger. His grandfather was decorated Ranger in Company E, his father is a Ranger in Company D. From what I gathered his father is pushing for him to be a Ranger," he said, shrugging.

My eyebrows arched at this. "You got all that from a hour and half long class?" I asked he shrugged.

"Well let's just hope it was isolated incident," I said, packing my things into my case.

"Yeah but, I'd keep an eye on him anyway. Now onto other things, how did it feel to be back on the job Sargent?" he said.

Taking a breath, I closed my eyes and smile grew on my face. "It felt great, not only that but, to have this back," I muttered looking at him taping my badge attached to my belt.

"Now about that dinner…" I started but was interrupted as his cellphone rang.

He glanced at it and after giving me, an apologetic look answered it. "Yeah Walker… ah huh… yeah see you then," he said, into it before hanging up.

"Mathews got Montero in LA everyone will be back in a few hours…" he said, as he pocketed his phone.

He was silent for a few seconds before he started, "sorry I'm…" but I interrupted him playing two fingers on his mouth.

"We'll do dinner another time, and I'm going to hold you to it," I said, before kissing him.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. A Cry for Justice

**ALEC**

In my truck I pulled into the office's garage and glancing around as I unhooked my belt and climbed out. Keeping my ears open I walked over to the elevator and after calling it got in. Using the floor buttons like a keypad the key before pressed the floor button and the elevator started to rise.

Stepping out onto my floor the armed security guards turned to look at me. "Sam, Frank, how are the kids?" I said, as I reached them.

"They're good thanks for asking sir. Spread your arms and your ID," Sam said, and obeying him, he started, to pat me down after I gave Frank my ID.

When he was done after almost a minute while Frank was looking from my ID it to me. "Ok Ranger on my count," Frank said, giving me back my ID and a double electronic key card we took our positions at keypads on either side of the door.

"One… two… three," Frank said, and at the same time we inserted the key cards before entering separate codes, there was a buzzing sound when we were done.

Before it ended, I opened and was through the door. At my entrance the others turned.

"Walker, Sydney, Mathew's how was the flights?" I asked, putting my hat and jacket up.

"It was good, wish I was able to go to a show while I was there though, and it was nice to see Rosetti again," Sydney said.

"And how is the old blue blood," Trevette asked.

"he says high to everyone, but still thinks the Big Apple is thougher than the big D," she said and Gage rolled his eyes and Trevette chuckled.

"But I gotta this security is starting to get a little annoying," Buzz said, from her seat at the computers.

"But it's necessary Buzz after all you wrote it, and the procedure. Now let's get started," I said, walking up the others and Buzz's fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Ok we got Remone in New York, Ortega in Chicago, Montero in Los Angeles, and Sánchez here in Dallas," Walker said, as their faces appeared on the main screen.

"Add them to the Enrico brothers in Miami and DC from last week and the Ma 'dam Francisco from Seattle the week before. That take care of most of Mendoza's operations in the US. With them their operations out of business he has gotto be feeling it," Gage said, looking at me.

"We don't know how deep his reach is in the States this could only be pinpricks to him," Syd said.

"Either way we have to be annoying to him," I muttered.

"Yeah but we don't want to annoy him we want to piss him off," Mathews said.

"Well then let's get in his face a little," Walker said, and he and I looked at each other.

**WALKER**

The light's on Alec's truck flashing we pulled over the Lamborghini convertible on a deserted stretch of country road. "Flip you for it," Alec said, digging into his pocket for a quarter.

"Heads!" I called as he flipped it caught and slapped it on the back of his head.

"Dang it," I snapped, after he revealed it.

"Well I hope you're good at playing bad cop," he said, chuckling then hardened my face as we got out of the truck.

As Alec stayed, back and I walked up and faced Mendoza. "What seems to be the problem," Mendoza said, a petite blonde beauty sitting next to him.

"License and registration!" I snapped.

For a few seconds he was silent for a couple of seconds before chuckling, "what is this a joke?"

Leaning on the car I muttered, "do I look like I'm joking?" voice cool as ice.

He held my gaze for a moment before reaching in the glove compartment and pulling out the registration and his license before handing them to me. "So what's the problem, _señor_ _Ranger_," he repeated as I looked at them.

"You are and your lap-dog Yamamoto," I said, and he laughed lightly.

"Well that's news to me, considering I don't know anybody named señor Yamamoto," he said.

Looking at him again I growled, "_Right_, now you tell him next you see him, that we're coming for him, even if we have to go through you. After all he's just a to bit cowered having a temper tantrum because his daddy didn't hold him enough. While working for a lowlife who makes his living destroying lives," and Mendoza's face-hardened.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Mendoza snapped.

"Are you threating this man Walker?" Alec said, walking between us.

"Come on Carlos, baby lets blow off these pigs," the blonde said.

"Don't worry baby, I don't have to listen to two Injin breeds threating me!" Mendoza said, and I saw Alec freeze his face going pale.

**ALEC**

Slowly I turned to face Mendoza feeling numb. "I don't make threats Carlos I make promises," I heard Walker say from afar before he handed Mendoza back his license and registration.

I heard Walker start to walk way after Mendoza snatched them back and throw them in his glove box. "You got something to say Ranger!" he demanded when he turned back and saw me still rooted to the spot.

My hand twitched as I looked at him.

"Alec."

Looking over I saw Walker had stopped looking at me. "Mendoza get your tail lights fix. And that's your last warning!" I said, facing Mendoza again before turning and walking away.

"What's wrong with my tail lights señor?"

In a flash, I spun around drawing my gun and fired several shots into the back of his car shooting out the lights. "They blew out, and you might want to have that engine looked at," I said, turning and holstering my gun.

**_Late 1800s…_**

MacLeod and Fire Coyote walked out from between the two building and spotted a group of cowhands on horseback one man in front was looking at Cooper wearing a fine suit under his duster. "Right Weaver now what…" he started, and then stopped as the man in the suit turned and looked at him and his blood turned to ice.

"I'm Colonel Mackenzie late of the Seventh you must be the Ranger who shot my new men," the man said.

Gapping mouth, slightly open MacLeod was silent. "You got something to say Ranger!" Mackenzie snapped.

At that, his mouth snapped, closed. "The name is Ranger Jesse MacLeod, and those men are wanted back at Fort Worth, to stand trial for robbing the bank there," He snapped, fisting his gun hands.

"Not anymore," Mackenzie snapped, and drew a telegram from the inside of his jacket.

He handed it to Cooper as MacLeod glanced at Fire Coyote who stared blankly at the man.

"Jesse,"

At once MacLeod looked at Cooper who waved me closer. "You might want to have a look at this," he said, holding out the paper.

I eyed the man for a second before glancing down at the telegram. "Let them go," he growled after reading it.

"Wh…," Weaver started, before I interrupted him.

"Just do it… let them go!" I snapped, before looking back up at Mackenzie.

I heard Weaver grumble before he turned and went back inside. "MacLeod, I've heard of you the Injin Ranger. Sad day it was when they let you wear the badge," he said, and a few of his men chuckled.

Face-hardening more Jesse growled through beard teeth, "_at least I'm not affiliated with a blood thirsty butcher who only had enough spine to fight women, children and old folk_. And besides it also means that I can out ride, out fight, and out shoot any of your men," which quickly silenced them.

Before he could reply, the two men came out one his arm still in a sling. "See you at the next watering hole _Ranger_," one said, lifting his hat before they got on their horses.

"Sir I'll be along presently I've got this itch that needs scratching," Fire Coyote said, looking at Mackenzie.

"very well Mathew see you at the ranch," Mackenzie said, before glancing at MacLeod again before he and the men road out-of-town MacLeod's hard eyes watching them the whole way until they turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

As Fire Coyote started, to turn to the saloon, MacLeod snatched his arm. "'Personal vengeance! That's the means to an end?'" he snapped, in Cheyenne.

Returning his hard gaze Fire Coyote growled, "'not for me but for our people whose spirits cry out for justice. And don't tell me you can't hear them! Now I have to go see an old friend,'" before he shoved off MacLeod's hand and walked across the street to the saloon.

In silence, MacLeod watched him go. "Mac…" Weaver started.

"Who was he?" MacLeod snapped, interrupting him.

Frowning Weaver looked at Cooper who wore a grim look on his face. "Well you know his name, what you don't know is that he owns one of the biggest spreads in these parts it's just outside of town," he said.

"MacLeod what is going on?" Weaver demanded.

In answering him, MacLeod turned and walking back into the jail shoved the telegram into his chest. The two watched him go in before Weaver held out the telegram to read it.

"'To Ranger MacLeod from Captain James. Stop.

Renegade Comanche robbed bank. Stop.

Caught and hung high. Stop.

Release prisoners. Stop.

Stay alive. Stop.'" He read aloud before looking after MacLeod.

"Well I guess that's…" he started, looking back at Cooper who was looking out at where the riders had disappeared from sight.

"The Comanche didn't rob the bank they have no need for White man's money," Cooper snapped, interrupting and looking back at him.

Weaver looked from Cooper to the telegram and back again. "Then why…" he started, before being interrupted again.

"Its Captain James way of saying somebody and most likely Mackenzie greased a few palms to get them out of the noose. And who better to blame then the Comanche," Cooper said.

Weaver opened his mouth to say something but stopped when they heard a cry of rage and agony from inside. Rushing inside they were in time to see MacLeod sweep everything from Cooper's desk. Before seizing a chair and swinging it in a high arch brought it down to smash it against Weaver's desk.

"HEY…!" Weaver started, but was silenced by a look from Cooper.

Looking back Cooper watched as MacLeod after throwing the remains of the chair away he gave another cry before falling to his knees. For a few seconds the two men looked at MacLeod before Cooper walked forward and knelt and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"MacLeod you once told me your mother was the daughter of a Chief. What was his name?" he said, in a soft voice.

Slowly MacLeod looked at him a look of pure misery and loss on his face. "Black Kettle, my grandparents were Chief Black Kettle and his wife Medicine Woman of the Cheyenne. Their daughter Morning Glory was my mother," he said, in a voice of total and complete sadness.

Cooper looked at him for a couple of seconds before he stood and motioned to Weaver to follow him. With a confused look on his face, Weaver followed him across the street to the saloon. Once there after Cooper barely noticed when Weaver and one the girls shared a warm smile and he winked at her as he sat at the bar and ordered whiskey.

"So you gonna tell me what that was all about?" Weaver asked, as Cooper spied Angela with Mathews looking at them in the mirror.

After the drinks were poured and he picked up his shot Cooper and muttered, "he just came face to face with one of the men, who slaughtered his entire family when he was a child," before downing it and looking back in the mirror and saw Angela dash out of the Saloon.

Wishing she was wearing pants again, she grabbed her skirt to prevent her from tripping in her haste. Once inside she halted at the sight of White Wolf on his knees rocking back and forth has he held his head murmuring in Cheyenne.

Slowly she joined him on the floor and held him. "Why didn't you tell me, Whispering Wind?" he said, after a couple of seconds.

"I didn't know how White Wolf and I've wanted to kill him ever since I first got here," she muttered.

**_Present…_**

**WALKER**

After we drove down the road away all the while I was staring hard at Alec before he pulled to the side and after putting it in park laid his head on the wheel closing his eyes. "Do you mind telling me what the hell that was? We were supposed to play good cop bad cop, not bad cop murderous cop," I demanded.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Washo but it was either the car or him," he muttered head still against the wheel.

Frowning mouth opening slightly I stared at him. "What was that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

Slowly he leaned back in his seat eyes still closed. "His voice," he moaned.

"What about it?"

"It was his voice," he repeated.

"What do you…?" I started then my eyes slowly went wide as it started to dawn on me.

"Oh my God," I muttered my mouth unable to close.

His eyes slowly opening and I still saw the anger and hate in them. "_He's the one who told them to kill my mother!_" he growled.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Not Knowing How To Fight

**WALKER**

From the door, the others and me watched as Alec pounded away at one of the hanging heavy bags. I didn't know about the others but I was wondering if it was Mendoza, he was really pounding on. Feeling his hand on my shoulder, I faced Trevette.

After looking at Alec a little longer, he muttered, "is he sure it was Mendoza?" he asked.

I held his gaze for second before looking back. "When my parents were killed everything about their killers was burned into my brain. When he learned that what he heard in the sweat lodge was his mother's murder the same thing happened to him. He's never been more sure of anything in his life," I said.

Beside me, I heard Gage let out a whoosh of air. "Man then this case just went to a whole new level then when we started months ago. Let's just hope he can keep it from becoming personal," he said, and I looked at him.

"It became personal the second Mendoza shot his mother," I muttered.

There was silence for a moment. "Well at least now he can have justice for her," Sydney muttered, and I looked at her.

"Do you really think that a jury will convict Mendoza? Solely on a man's first memory of life surfaced by a Native American ritual?" I asked, looking at her.

For a second she held my gaze before lowering her's. "He will never have justice for her, and he knows it," I said, just as Alec's cell rang and he stopped.

He turned to walk over to the bench and after looking at the display answered it. "Ryan," he said, into it.

He was silent for a few seconds. "yeah… yeah thanks… no I can do it… no really its time I started doing this… yes I'll see you tonight… love you to, bye," he said, into it.

After taking a sip from the bottle of water next to, he put it back down before picking up his towel draped over his shoulder walked toward him. "Guys Kelly asked me to go pick up Ryan from school so I gotta go, so Walker I'll pick up Angela to. And Gage I don't let things become personal. After what I told you, you should know that," he said, before he walked around them into the lockers.

After watching him go Gage leaned close to Sydney. "Do you think that our kids will have ears like that?" he asked, and the others left me alone.

My face going somber I looked back at the half-empty water bottle Alec had left.

**ANGELA**

When the bell rang, I quickly packed away my school things and ran out of the room along with the other kids. Keeping the pace, I ran down the steps of the school building scanning the parked cars for daddy's truck. The frowned when I saw Uncle Alec there in daddy's place leaning against his truck smiling up at me.

Smiling I ran down and leapt into his arms. "Uncle Alec! What are you doing here?"

"Well Aunt Kelly called me and I offered to pick you up," he said, putting her down before he scanned the crowd for Ryan.

"Where is he?" he wondered aloud.

**RYAN**

Taking cover behind a corner, I peeked around, saw the kids chasing me stop, and look around for me. The ringleader pointed and they started running in my direction and I withdrew my head. They blew by me and I started to utter a sigh of relief then stopped when the leader skidded to a stop and slowly turned to face me.

After he called his friends back, they surrounded me. "Well, well look who we just found," the leader said, as one of his friends snatched my bag away and started dumping out the contents onto the ground.

"Come on breed do something," the leader snapped, shoving me.

"HEY!"

Turning I saw Mr. Ryan and Angela walk up. "Is there a problem here?" he growled.

Looking back at the leader, I saw him smile up at him. "No problem Ryan here tripped we were just helping him, right?" he said, looking back at me.

Holding his gaze, I gulped and nodded. "Yeah that's right," I muttered, and a smiling pushed pass Mr. Ryan and me turned to watch them go the leader meeting up with his father.

"Don't worry boy you'll get the breed next time," I heard his father say and I gulped again.

**ALEC**

With a moan of frustration I looked back at Ryan as he and Angela started packing up his things again as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Come on let's get out of here, ice cream is on me," I said, and he looked at me a spark of flint in his eye while Angela jumped for joy.

Twenty minutes later outside the dairy bar I watched as the two ate their sundaes as I spoon my soft serve vanilla. "Is there something you want to tell me Ryan?" I asked, and he looked at me.

After he lowered his gaze, I sighed looking away. "Did your mother ever tell you about the time when the reservation Elementary school had to close for a week to fix a gas leak?" I asked, looking back at him.

He held my gaze before he shook his head. "Well I was about your age when it happened and we were told that we had to go to a school off the reservation. It would be the first time I ever went to a white school," I said, and Ryan frowned.

"But you must have been with white people before?" he asked.

Chuckling I nodded. "Yeah of course, tourists to the reservation. Families with white relatives. But this was different this would be the first time when I would be with a group of people that would not share the same culture so I thought I would make friends easily even if I was a White Indian.

Boy was I wrong," I said, shaking my head and he frowned.

"You were picked on?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Every day, calling me Injun, half breed, blood traitor, and a whole lot worse that I won't mention. Moreover, I kept it from my family not wanting to seem weak. In that time I changed, became bitter.

A few of my parents, your mother, and… a few friends noticed and were asked, to keep an eye on me by their parents. One day I was being picked on when they came to my defense and they learned just how many brothers and sisters I had and why Indians call each other brother. I told them a little of what they were doing.

They all stepped forward and I never seen a group of kids so scared as your uncle Jason said, 'that just ignorance, and do you know how we deal with ignorance?' One of the bullies said, 'education,' and your mother said, 'close,' and another brother… well he said, 'butt whooping and scalping'. I don't think those kids stopped running until they got home," I said, laughing at the memory.

Looking at him I reached out, took their empty sundae dishes, and threw them away and returning led them back to the truck. "You want to know what I did wrong Ryan?" I said, looking down at him.

"I kept it all inside, I didn't tell anybody, and took my anger on what was being done to me on the people who cared," I said, and he lowered his gaze.

Sighing I knelt down and held his upper arms in my hands. "Ryan you can talk to me about anything. Don't make my mistake and keep it inside. It will poison you if you do," he said.

Slowly a tear ran down his face. "Why do they do it...? what did I do…," he cried out and I held him close.

"You didn't do anything… people like them… need to make other people feel small… that they can feel big," I muttered, into his ear.

"Could you teach me how to fight?" he suddenly asked.

Drawing back, I looked at him. "Code 0 all units in the vicinity of Maple and Elboney respond to a Code 25 and 10-96," came over my Truck radio and I looked at it before I could say anything.

"What's that?" Ryan asked, as I opened the door reaching for my mike.

"Hostage situation and backup," Angela said, before I could answer and I arched an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"It helped me in math," she muttered, as they climbed in after me.

I shook my head bring my mike to my mouth. "This is Ranger Ryan responding Code 3 has tactical and negotiator been called in?" I said, turning the key and engine roared to life.

"Affirmative Ranger Ryan, Sargent Righter in route," dispatch said, I smiled more at ease, and I replaced the mike.

"Ryan do me a favor, flip that switch," I said, pointing as I backed out of the parking lot.

After looking at me he flipped the switch, the lights on my truck started flashing, the siren behind the grill started blaring, and hitting the gas turned into traffic. Soon enough I pulled behind several marked and unmarked police sedans with flashing lights in front of the convenience store. Reaching over I opened the glove box and pulled out the clip of my unloaded weapon.

"Now you two stay here! And keep your heads down!" I snapped, getting out of the truck loading and cocking my Walther before holstering it.

"Ranger Ryan, what's the situation?" I asked, one of the uniformed officers.

"That's usually my line," a voice said, and turning I saw Kelly shrugging on her tactical vest glancing at my truck.

"So what's the situation?" Kelly asked, looking back at the officer.

"I'll tell you what I know ma'am and that is the first responder is trying to make another Hindenburg from what I can tell. He's been here since noon. Now He's got the HT all worked up yelling at him," the officer said, as we made our way to the FR me and Kelly exchanged glances.

"He's been here for over three hours and now he calls for backup, who is it?" she asked, zipping up her vest and checking her side arm.

"Detective Brentine," and I heard her moan as he came into sight behind his car a cell to his ear.

"…to shoot anybody so call me back when I want to talk serious," he said, before hanging up.

"Situation detective!" Kelly snapped, out tying her hair back.

Turning he faced her he sneered before he adverted his gaze. "HT's name is Crocket says if we come in he has the store owner and clerks as hostages. Says if anyone comes in he'll shoot them," he said, looking at me.

Kelly and me were silent for a second. "Is that it?" Kelly asked.

Not looking at her he said, "Says that the store owner fired him for stealing when he was supposed to be paid for two weeks work. Said, it was because he was black and poor, and to cheat him," and Kelly and I looked at each other.

"The log!" she snapped.

At last, he looks at her fully. "Look I've been keeping these people alive! There hasn't been time for a log!" he snapped.

Stepping forward Kelly hissed, "Have you talk to any of the hostages! Do you know if anybody is hurt or needs medical attention! Have you tried to determine if his story is true or not!"

He remained silent. "You're relived! Ranger Ryan you're second! Get the HT back on the phone!" she said, barking out orders grabbing the phone from Brentine and he stepped in front of her.

"Hey! I'm the one been keeping those people alive! You can't…" he started to snap out and I pushed him aside.

"As tactical and negotiator she can and she is pal! Now you go cool off you've done enough damage!" I snapped, pointing.

He held my gaze for a second before he stalked off. "I pity the victim of that tantrum," Kelly muttered, as she dialed and put the phone on speaker as a officer started the log.

"YES!" a voice snapped, out.

"Mr. Crocket my name is Sargent Kelly Righter I'm negotiator with DPD," she said, as calmly as she could.

"Is that how you people think you can talk to me! I have a gun! You people are all the same stepping on the little people like me just because you have money!" Crocket snapped, out.

Sharing a concerned look at the hints of despair in his voice before Kelly continued in a soothing voice, "that was somebody else, you'll be talking to me," and at once they heard shuffling on his end and a second later I saw a young black teen revolver in hand with the phone appear at the window.

At once, the cops around us drew their weapons on him and standing we motion for them to be lowered. "You don't care! You don't care about my son! How he cries all the time because we can't feed him!

I needed that money! I needed it to take care of my family!" he screamed into the phone.

"I have a small son of my own Mr. Crocket why don't you tell me about what happened, tell me about your family," Kelly said, and I saw the fear in her eye even if it didn't show in her voice and she gave a subtle gesture to me.

"What does it matter nobody cares!"

"I care," Kelly said.

Shaking his head the boy muttered, "no, you don't" and he started to raise the gun to his head.

In less than a second, me and Kelly drew our weapons and fired. Her shot shattered the glass window while mine tore into the boy's shoulder and he spun to the ground dropping the gun. At once, me, Kelly, and the other officers bolted forward and restrained him.

Letting out a sigh of relief I looked at Kelly as she holstered her weapon. "Thanks for taking out the glass to give me a clear shot," I said, and she looked at me.

"I didn't trust myself to take the shot, haven't been to the range in a while," she muttered.

"Nice negotiation,"

Very slowly, we turned to face Brentine. "You arrogant bastard!" she growled, her eyes burning.

"You're the one who shot him not me!" he said, then swaggered off.

My eye bore into him before turning back to Kelly. "At least he's alive, and you never had him. If we prove that he was cheated we can help him," I said, and she looked at me before she looked around the store as the hostages were taken out with Crocket on a gurney EMS working on him.

"But the question is did this have to be as bad as it got, and I'm going to find out. And I can't believe you brought Angela and Ryan here!" she said, looking at me as we walked out.

I shrugged. "It was a Code 0, I was in the vicinity, didn't have a choice," I said.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. Not Knowing When to Fight

**KELLY**

I took my time, in fact I took the rest of that day and most of the next to gather interviews, and statements from witnesses and other officers on the scene. I was in my office going over my notes when I felt ready. And called Brentine in.

When he finally arrived, he gave me his signature sly look. "And what is it you want?"  
He said, dryly.

"Close the door and sit down," I muttered, voice neutral.

He watched as I pulled put a digital tape recorder. "What's that for?" he snapped.

After pressing the recorder I said, clearly, "This conversation is being recorded for yours and my protection," and eyes narrowing he sat down.

"Maybe I need my delegate,"

"If that's what you wish," I said, pushing my phone toward him.

"Be my guest,"

He glanced at it before looking at me then his watch. "You got five minutes then I'm on my lunch break," he said.

Narrowing my eyes, I pulled out my notes. "At noon yesterday you responded to reports of gunfire at the store of one William Burke. Is that correct?" I asked, looking at him

He nodded. "You responded to this location, running hot, approached the building in question. At that time, an individual inside the premises informed you he was armed, with hostages. Is this correct?" I asked.

"If you're going to go through the whole report, we're wasting time."

"Did you call for backup or for a negotiation or tactical team at that time?"

"No. I had it handled. Until you got there."

"You identified yourself as a police detective, through the use of a bullhorn," I continued ignoring the remark.

"I took cover, as procedure, and ID'd myself, sure. I told the guy to put down the gun, to come out. He refused."

Closing my notes, I sat back. "You're right. We're wasting time. The reports are here, including witness statements, statements from both hostages and from the officers who arrived on scene after you.

And the facts that you did not follow procedure, did not call for a negotiation or tactical team, did not follow any of the guidelines in hostage negotiation and instead threatened and berated the hostage-taker into an agitated state." I said a cold calm voice.

"Guy shoots up a store; he's already in an agitated state."

"And there, you're correct. You never tried to talk him down." Though my eyes flashed fury, my voice stayed flat, cold, and utterly calm.

"You told him you didn't care; you told him he was going to jail. Even though the preceding investigation revealed that not only was Crocket cheated it was Burk who pulled the gun on him first," I continued putting my notes away and I saw a vein throb in his neck.

He sent her that tight, smirking smile. "Not supposed to lie in negotiations." He muttered and I saw Alec come into the bullpen out of the corner of my eye looking at me.

"You're going to want to wipe that smirk off your face, Detective. You pushed and you pushed," I said, slowly then snatched up a page from a report.

"'Detective Brentine then engaged the subject by cellphone and told the subject he'd be better off just putting the gun to his head and pulling the trigger.'" I read aloud and his eyes narrowed.

"Reverse psychology. It was under control until you got on the line. Hostages made it out, didn't they? No loss of life."

"There were six people in that store. Only five walked out. The sixth was wheeled out."

"Only five mattered."

"In your opinion, yes, which I assume is why you felt entitled to call the hostage-taker a worthless lowlife. Odd thing though I see nothing in the report that indicates the hostages mattered to you. You never asked, for or ascertained their condition, and took actions that not only endangered their lives but kept pushing by telling the armed hostage-taker he didn't have the balls to shoot the hostages right as me and Ranger Ryan arrived."

"You want to blame somebody for your screw-up, ma'am… after all you and Ryan shot him!"

"My actions at the scene will hold up, Detective, I promise you. Yours, on the other hand, don't. You're suspended for thirty days."

He leapt up out of the chair so fast he knocked it to the ground. "Bullshit!" he snapped.

"The incident will be investigated, as will your actions during it. Meanwhile, you are ordered to report to the departmental psychiatrist for an evaluation within the next seventy-two hours."

The ugly red spread grew brighter over his face, as it had in the lecture room. "You're not using me as a goat," he growled.

Keeping my eyes on him from my seat, I said flatly, "You're free to protest the suspension and evaluation. But you'll find that both Ranger Ryan and the Captain agree with my decision."

"Ryan would bend over backward for you considering you're doing him!"

Eyes alive with fire and like a cobra rising from the grass I slowly pushed to my feet hands on my desk. "What did you just say," I said, in a very dangerous tone.

With a gleam in his eyes Brentine leaned on my desk so our faces were inches apart. "You're not going to get away with this bitch that's a promise," he said, slowly.

"You're suspended a further thirty days and the tag is going your jacket, want to make it more?" I said, slowly.

Neither of us moved as the door to my office opened and Alec stepped in. "Got a minute Kelly?" he asked.

"In a second, and for the record detective what I do with the father of my child is none of your dame business! Now Badge and Weapon Detective!" I said, snapping out the order before stopping the recorder and his eyes widened.

"_I gave you an order_," I growled, when he didn't move.

He held my gaze then drew his weapon. After holding it at his side for a few seconds dropped it on my desk followed by his badge. Then pushing past Alec he stormed out of the bullpen slamming the door behind him.

Letting out the breath I was holding as I made myself stand. "How the hell did he become a cop?" I asked, openly.

Alec shrugged. "With his personality not a clue, though I doubt many people will be sorry to see that," he said, sitting on the edge of my desk gesturing toward the badge and gun.

Looking at them I nodded then glanced at them. "By the way why didn't you already have Angela and Ryan home yesterday?" I asked, eyes narrowed as I finally retook my seat.

Sighing he picked up Brentine's discarded chair before sitting in it. "I took them out for ice cream Ryan needed it," he said, and I frowned.

"Why?"

"He has problems with bullies…,"

"What!" I snapped, jumping to my feet and he raised his hands.

"He started to talk to me about it, and he asked, me to teach him how to fight," he said, and fell silent

"Are you going to teach him?" I asked, sitting back down.

He looked to the side in thought. "I don't know most of what we know can really hurt someone. But remember what Silver Falcon said, after the time I had trouble with bullies," he said, looking back at me.

Nodding I muttered, "'The only thing more stupid then not knowing how to fight…,'"

"'…is not knowing when to fight,'" he finished and we fell quite.

Just then, a uniformed officer came in with a message and opening it, I quickly read it. "What is it?" Alec asked.

Lowering the paper, I looked away my eyes gaining a distant look. "There's an opening in the Rangers, me and one other are being considered," I muttered.

Jubilated Alec said, "That's great who's the other guy?"

Looking at him, I held out the message. "Detective Brentine, and from the looks of it his daddy pushed this through" I muttered.

After freezing for a second, Alec snatched the message and read it himself. "Oh boy," he muttered, looking at the badge and gun.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	23. Savages

Almost a week later MacLeod rode through town with Jane once more riding in front of him as he rode up to the school-house. After he lifted her from the saddle, placed her on the ground, and after she thanked him tipped his hat to her. Then turned Black Lighting to leave.

"Ranger MacLeod! Ranger MacLeod!" a voice called out to him.

Turning he saw what had to be his son and Jane's school teach come up to him. "I'm glad I finally caught you," he said smiling.

Frowning at that MacLeod faced him fully leaning on the saddle horn. "What for?" he asked.

Smiling the schoolteacher raised his hand and removed his hat. "Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind speaking to my class today?" he asked.

At once Jane started to object, "Ah sir I don't…," but was silenced by a look from her teacher.

"Miss Cooper it is rude to interrupt," he said while MacLeod was quite.

MacLeod was silent for a moment going over what he was just asked in his mind. For this teacher it was the opportunity for a speaker. For him it was a chance to be close to his son.

Smiling for the first time since he met Mackenzie he nodded. "I'd be glad to," he said dismounting.

Smiling the teacher nodded and walked away replacing his hat as he went and MacLeod followed leading Black Lightning. Once inside the school-house which was full of kids from various ages from young kids to gangly teens.

Jane attached to him and he frowned at the look in her eye. Before he could ask, he caught sight of his son and his lips twitched then froze when he saw the same look in his eye.

Before he could inquire, the schoolteacher came in smiling to sit behind his desk. "Settle down children, settle down," he said tapping his ruler against his desk and Jane took her seat next to his son.

When silence fell, he stood up and motioned for MacLeod to the front. "Now class I have asked Ranger MacLeod to talk about what we had started yesterday…," the schoolteacher started then stopped when one of the teens raised his hand and the teacher motioned.

"Did you ever meet General Custer?" he asked.

Frowning MacLeod blinked. "Once when I was a small child," he muttered face hardening at the memory and the kids started murmuring.

Turning to look at the teacher. "Ah I wha…?" he started to asked when he was interrupted.

"Did you kill many of them?"

Looking at the teen girl with wide eye and he blinked. "Them who?" he asked.

"Injins sir," the girl said and his eyes went wide then hard.

"Sorry I haven't killed any," he said and some of the kids looked confused and he turned to the teacher.

"Just what exactly did you want me to talk to them about?" he demanded.

At that, the teacher frowned. "Experience fighting Indians," he said and MacLeod's face grew harder.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm the last person who would have experience," he said slipping his hat back on.

At that, the teacher's frown deepened. "But you just said that you met Custer?" he said.

Turning back to him the teacher flinched back when he saw the anger and hate in MacLeod's eyes. "I met him when I was on the receiving end of one of his charges. You want to know about the man he really was that I can tell you.

He was a sadistic coward who only had enough spine to fight Indians when there were no braves just women, children, and old folk in their camp like at Washita. Even then, he could only fire his gun when their backs were turned to him. Should I go into greater detail?

Should I tell you about the screams of the innocent being slaughtered! Or of mothers shielding their children from the sabers or flying bullets! Do you want me to describe the terror in my family's eyes the second before they DIED?" he barked and the school went silent.

As MacLeod stared down the teacher a small voice popped up in Cheyenne, "'your Cheyenne?'" and turning MacLeod looked at his son.

At once, the teacher rounded on the boy holding up the ruler. "I warned you not to use that…," he barked before a hand seized the wrist that held the ruler painfully hard.

Turning he faced MacLeod his eyes burning. "_You touch him this is what I'll do to you_," he growled in a wolfish voice before raising his thumb and pressing hard broke the ruler.

The teacher looking at the remnants of the ruler before he gulped. "Get your things we're leaving, you to Jane," MacLeod said and at once, both kids gathered their things and left with him.

Once they were outside before he could stop her, Jane ran off. "Jane!" he barked after her.

MacLeod riding on Black Lightning with his son found her by the river and at the moment, she was trying to break a branch from a tree. "That's the wrong kind of wood for a bow, little sister," he said after the two dismounted.

She turned to look at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. "Why do they hate you and other Indians so much?" she sobbed out.

Frowning he walked down and after picking up a few stones started skipping them. "Because we're Indians simply that. We had something they wanted, so they took it by any means without asking or caring that we were there first," he said, her gaze dropped, and he looked at his son.

"I take it your mother taught you the language of our people?" he asked and he nodded.

For a second the two looked at each other before he chuckled. "You know I still don't know your name," he said.

At once, the boy smiled. "It's Jesse, but my mother also calls me Wolf Child," he said and MacLeod froze.

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

Shaking himself, MacLeod wave it off. "It's… nothing… now why don't we find that wood for that bow," he said looking back at Angela and the two beamed.

An hour later, the three were sitting on a log while MacLeod his hat and duster hanging from a branch was finishing the bow he was making with his knife the kids watched in rapt attention. "Who taught you how to do this Ranger MacLeod?" Angela asked and he looked at her jamming the tip of the blade into the log.

"Before they were killed my mother's father taught me many things," he said and he started tying the sting into the notches.

"Do you miss them?" Jesse asked.

"Everyday,"

"Do you… hate white people?" Jane asked and MacLeod froze the string in his teeth as he tightened it.

After a moment of thought he lowered the bow looked at her. "I hate some white people, not all," he answered and tested the bow.

"What about Custer?" Jesse asked as Jane marveled at her new bow.

"I'll hate him and men like him to the day I die, and when he was killed it was the first time I drank and only time I got drunk," he said offering Jesse the other bow and the boy eagerly took it.

After watching the two kids for a couple of seconds, he leaned forward. "Jane is the teacher the reason why you've been skipping school?" he asked and she looked at him the answer in her eye.

"Has he hit you, either of you?" he asked looking from one to another.

The two were silent for a moment before they looked back at him. "Mainly Jesse because he's part Indian and he sometimes shows it. He hit me a few times like once my homework was washed away by the rain or interrupt the class to be excused to use the outhouse along with other things...," she said and his son's face fell.

"Like disagreeing with him?" MacLeod asked and Jesse nodded.

"Yes sir," he muttered and MacLeod's jaw clenched.

For a moment, there was silence before MacLeod said, "well either way I'd say that you two are as smart as whips. I think the problem is him not the two of you. And I'll make a deal for you," and the two looked at him as he leaned forward.

"Give me three hours of reading from your books and a few math problems. And I'll teach you how to shoot those," he said and they beamed.

Therefore, as promised after a few hours of hard study from their books with newly made arrows he showed them how to shoot. "…now draw it back gently… that's it, sight down the arrow," he was saying as both took aim at a knot in a tree.

"Now take a breath. And on the exhale release the arrow, along with all your anger," he instructed and one after the other they fired and the arrows soared into the near center of the knot.

Smiling at the whooping children, he turned at clapping hands. "Afternoon Aphelia, Angela, Cooper," he called and turning the kids ran to their mothers.

"Did you see me Ma? Did you see me Pa! And look what Ranger MacLeod made for me," Jane was shouting as she kept pointing at her latest shot a brandishing her new bow.

Smiling Aphelia held her daughter. "I sure did but honey why don't you go run and play we have to talk to Ranger MacLeod for a moment," Cooper said and nodding the kids darted off.

"Their teacher said you took them out of school," Cooper said when they were alone and they walked down to him.

Nodding he started gathering up the arrows and his things. "Yeah I did, and how long has that teacher been at the school," he muttered and the three looked at him.

"A few years he's new but why would you take them out?" Aphelia asked frowning.

"I just don't think corporal punishment should be used on kids that's all," he said looking at them and they stared.

"You mean…," Angela started and he nodded.

"It's the reason why she's been skipping," he muttered and Cooper's face-hardened.

"And Jesse?"

Turning he looked at Angela. "Let's just say he's not too fond of Indians or part Indians," he said and one hand covered her mouth as she paled then flashed red with anger.

"You did the right thing then, and while you take Aphelia and Jane home I'm going to have a little talk with that teacher," Cooper said adjusting his gloves.

Soon enough the group was walking back to town and MacLeod kept shooting glances at Angela. "Ah I have to speak to MacLeod for a moment," she said the others nodded before the others moved off and the two faced each other.

"I didn't tell him if that's what you're worried about,' he said after a moment as she opened her mouth.

She paused before she closed her mouth. "I wasn't worried about that but thank you for taking care of him," she said and he smiled before it drooped a little.

"Do I have to tell you I don't want him going back," he said and she shook her head.

"No you don't and I think I'm going to ask one of the mothers who home schooling their kids to teach ours as well," she said.

Smiling he nodded. "That sounds like a great idea," he said.

Later when Aphelia was getting ready to leave the smile was still on his face as he turned then he paused. He narrowed his eyes at when looked like the clerk of the general store debate with what looked like black farmers and…

"Kiowa?" he muttered in surprise the smile spreading as he walked over.

"…don't you understand English Injin? You're not allowed anymore! Now clear out before I get the law!" the clerk was yelling at them as the braves carried various weapons while the squaws they were escorting carried blankets and other things to sell.

"You called," MacLeod said walking up.

At once, the clerk turned to him. "Ranger these Injins are harassing and threatening me! Especially when I clearly have it written who I serve!" he shouted pointing at a sign on one of the store posts.

He scrutinized the sign he read.

**NO INJIN'S OR SQUATTERS ALLOWED!**

Eyes narrowing he turned to the Kiowa. "I'm Ranger MacLeod do you mind telling me your side?" he said.

At that the clerk bark, "why I already...," but was silenced by a glare from MacLeod.

The biggest of the braves stepped forward a deep scowl on his face. "We don't need your he…," he started to snap but the oldest of the party and obvious from his fine attire the chief stepped forward silencing him.

"MacLeod? I've heard rumors of you… tell him… he will treat us fairly," he said looking at the brave.

The brave scrutinized his chief then MacLeod. "Since when does a white man let alone a Ranger care about us," the Brave said.

Holding his gaze on the brave MacLeod muttered, "You never know until you try," and the man face-hardened and in the span of a few minutes explained that they had come to trade as they usually did before but now were refused service.

MacLeod turned to the clerk. "Why the sudden change in policy sounded like you guys have done business before?" he asked and Cooper came up to him.

"Come on these people are our neighbors, and have helped us when we needed it," Cooper said.

At that, the clerk faced him. "I couldn't serve them if they were neighbors to Jesus himself, The Colonel would have my job," he said and MacLeod's face-hardened.

"Mackenzie the new owner?" he asked and the clerk nodded.

"That's right," he snapped as Aphelia came over and MacLeod and Cooper gestured behind her.

"Come now Hank then at least let me…," she started then backed away as MacLeod and Cooper leveled the scattered guns that a couple braves had handed them and Hank ducked for cover.

The blast was almost deafening and looking up Hank saw the splintered remains of the sign and chipped post. "NOW YOU SERVE THEM!" MacLeod snapped and Hank looked at them.

A short while later in the store under MacLeod's and Cooper's watchful eye Hank bartered with the Kiowa some of the blankets before him. "…understand business and a little thing called profit. Blankets are meant to keep people warm not blind them... That will be five dollars ma'am" he was saying then at a woman's question on a bonnet.

Nodding the woman left after glancing over the Kiowa's blankets and them a once over. "Now what was I saying," Hank said turning back to the brave and chief.

"You were explaining how you are going to sell these blankets two dollars each making fifty cents profit. That is after you pay us a dollar fifty each," the chief said and MacLeod snorted while Hank started blankly open mouthed at them.

As soon as the sale was, finalized Cooper and MacLeod helped them load their newly bought supplies onto pack horses. "I thank you Ranger for this, I am glad to see some rumors about you is true," the Chief said as the two-shook hands.

Smiling MacLeod nodded. "I'm glad to prove them to be true," he said then turned at a sound.

They watched as one of Fire Coyote's men cut open of what looked like a sack of crop seed with a knife and started dropping fistfuls to the ground. While other men held a man back from stopping him from stopping the man while a woman cowered, back holding their child.

"Solve one problem another appears," MacLeod muttered.

"You want help?" Cooper asked as Weaver came over and Macleod glanced at him.

"If you want to give it," MacLeod muttered and the three men walked over.

"Is there a problem here?" Cooper demanded voice hard as MacLeod grabbed he man's wrist, which held the knife to stop him.

Turning the man looked at Cooper. "No problem master sheriff just checking these here sacks are correct," the man said.

Narrowing his eyes MacLeod muttered, "Doesn't look that way to me," and the man looked at him.

"You calling me a liar Ranger?" he demanded teeth bared.

Cocking a smile MacLeod muttered, "No I'm calling you a yellow coward who only fights defenseless farmers, women, children, and old folk," he said and Coyote's men froze as the man bared his teeth.

"That's it," he growled as he faced MacLeod fully.

As they stood barely an arm's length apart, they squared off. "I can take you Ranger," the man said.

Taking a deep breath MacLeod muttered, "Well if you're wrong, you're dead," and drew back his duster exposing his sidearms.

For a second the two looked at each other then in a flash the man started to draw his pistol then froze. Slowly looking down he saw MacLeod's already pressed against his gut. Glaring back up at MacLeod, he holstered his gun and after twirling, it MacLeod holstered his then slapped the man. Eyes blazing in humiliation the man turned back to MacLeod drawing his gun only to have MacLeod draw his other colt just as fast on him.

After the two glared at each other, the man holstered his weapon again and after holstering his MacLeod slapped him on his other cheek. "Now that you offered both cheeks to me is it settled?" he said.

With a roar of rage, the man whipped around throwing a punch at him that MacLeod blocked then nailed him with a punch with the arm he blocked with. As he drove his other fist into the man's before throwing him to the ground, he saw Cooper and Weaver fighting a couple of men to his side. Turning the he was about to charge the man holding the farmer when the piano boy from the saloon came out of nowhere and grabbed the man holding the farmer and knocked him out with a single drawn back punch.

Blinking MacLeod looked at the piano boy as he looked down at the cowhand before nodding with a smile. "Heck of a punch friend," he said and the Piano Boy looked at him and grinned as the farmer looked at him as the hands laid on the ground moaning.

"Yes thank you, you as well Ranger," the farmer said looking from the Piano Boy to MacLeod.

"What was all that about?" Cooper asked.

The farmer looked at him. "I don't know they just came up and started doing this," he said and the three of us turned to the men as they started to get their feet and slink away.

After giving one a solid kick in the backside sending back to the ground I looked at the farmer as Cooper asked, "are you new to town?" and the Farmer nodded.

"Well I'm Sheriff Cooper and if they do it again send for me," he said offering his hand, which the man shook.

"well thanks again sheriff and it would be a pleasure to have you and your wife over for supper sometime, to say thank you," he said.

Smiling Cooper nodded. "Well I'll have to talk to the wife about it but I have a feeling that you may have a few house guests, that is if the rest are invited," he sad and the farmer nodded.

Later MacLeod was riding back to Cooper's ranch with Jane still fidgeting with her new bow as her mother held the reins directing the horses. "So could you give me and Jessie another lesson sometime? Or maybe teach me how to track or survive in the wild?" she said her mouthing going a mile a minutes on while he smiled though it.

"Well I'll have to talk to your mother about it," he said glancing at Aphelia before glancing forward at the sound of heavy wheels on the road.

MacLeod eyes narrowed at the sight of the medicine show wagon a couple big splashy sign on the side they couldn't see coming down the road a pair of sketchy men at the reins. "Would you two wait here," he muttered then urged Black Lightning forward.

The two watched from the wagon MacLeod talk to the men and one started speaking in a long drawl. As the other man spoke, the driver reached to the wagon box and something shiny flashed. Faster then what happened in town MacLeod turned drawing his pistol and fired twice at the man.

Uttering a cry of surprise Aphelia clutched as the man jerked twice as the bullets slammed into his chest. The other man dived from the wagon as MacLeod just as fast drew his other colt and fired where he had been. The two watched as he dismounted and sent Black Lighting to circle the wagon one way around while he walked the other way.

As the man tried to slip away toward them looking back toward where the horse was coming from as MacLeod snuck up behind him. Then he turned and found himself face to face with MacLeod cocked pistol. The two looked at each other for a second then in a flash of movement MacLeod wacked him across the face with his other pistol.

As the man slumped to the ground, Aphelia leapt from the wagon and stalked over to him. "What the hell was that? Did you do this because they're white!" she barked when she reached him.

At that, he frowned at her in an almost disappointed way. "I thought I proved that I don't attack people because their white. I was trying to bargain with these men who I have been tracking for the last six months for the release of the children…," he started.

"What?... What children?" she demanded interrupting him.

A deep angry frown on his face he snapped, "come see what your civilized white people have been up to," as he stalked over to a raggedy curtain in the middle of the wagon.

Just over the curtain was a sign.

**COME SEE THE SAVAGE CANNIBAL CHILDREN!**

Drawing back the curtain Aphelia gasped in horror. There huddled in the back of dirty cramped cage wearing feathered show Indian clothes were two small Indian kids about Jane's age if not younger and the smaller a girl held the boy in terror as she looked at them. After glancing at her MacLeod climbed up to the man dead on the wagon and began searching his pockets for the cage's key.

"Why…," Aphelia started looking up at him.

"It's not all that common, in Elizabethan times it was dwarfs and cripples. Now it's Indians and their children. While his guy's friend was going on and on about what they were doing for them this guy thought it would be easier to put a bullet in me," he said then pushed the corpse to the ground when he didn't find the key then dropped to the ground with a loud thump along with his rifle landing next to him.

"Why?" she asked.

"May have something to do with that," he said gesturing to a sign that declared the world's best taxidermy display.

"I guess stuff half breeds are high in demand," he said as she looked at him as he pulled a set of keys from the unconscious man's pocket.

Walking over he put it in the lock and with a grown of rusty metal opened the door and children sank further back. "Jessie speak to them in Cheyenne tell them we mean them no harm," Aphelia muttered to him.

"They're not Cheyenne they're Kiowa I only speak a little of that. But I was told you speak a little English. We set you free," he said gesturing them forward.

"No more cage?" the boy asked.

MacLeod shook his head. "No more," he said.

"You Cheyenne?" the boy asked and MacLeod nodded.

"You his woman?" and Aphelia blushing shook her head.

"No I'm just a friend, but come on out we'll feed you and take care of you," she said.

The boy turned to the girl and the two murmured words that MacLeod partially understood before looking at them again. "I Little Wind, my sister Sun Flower," he said.

"I am Jessie Macleod, but you may call me White Wolf," MacLeod said as they inched closer.

Smiling Aphelia opened her arms to the little girl. "Are you hungry, we have plenty of food back at my home," she said soothingly.

After a few seconds Sun Flower smiled reveling two missing teeth and reached to Alphiea who scooped her into her arms as the bones in her hair clinked. "Smell pretty," Sun Flower, muttered and Aphelia blushed.

Smiling MacLeod offered his hand. "Come little warrior," he said and helped Little Wind down and Aphelia placed Sun Flower on her feet.

"How can anyone call these beautiful children cannibal's?" she asked in an undertone as the group after collecting Black Lighting started back to the wagon.

Then she paused when she saw the two children start to strip their clothes off. "Ah unless you have extra clothes in you saddle bag we don't have any for them," she said.

Glancing at them and back at her. "It's ok they can go naked," he muttered and she stared.

"Naked! Absolutely not! That's…," she napped in an undertone.

"Savage?" he finished for her and she paused.

Smiling he leaned close and said, "Most children their age more often than not go naked anyway. Especially in this heat and so close to summer. They're not one to be restricted by hot restricting layers of clothing.

Besides would you want them to keep wearing what those guys put on them," he said then continued on with her looking after him and Jane looked at them in wonder of what was going on in front of her.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. Unsettled Minds

WALKER

After the latest progress meeting about the case and seeing Captain Sweeney I walked down to the range to clear my head. Rubbing the back of my neck, I walked in then paused when I saw who else was there. After collecting some protective gear, I walked out and watched Kelly empty the clip of her weapon into the paper target at the end of the range.

When she was done, I walked out and stepping behind her as she safetied her weapon and laid it down on the low table. "Good shooting," I said, after she drew the target close and she looked around at me.

"I'm a little out of practice," she said, as we looked back at the target the cut out chest and head target.

"Doesn't look like it to me,"

Glancing back at her target she sighed. "Ok I needed to blow off some steam to," she said.

Smiling I shook my head. "Kelly I read the report I would have suspended him if it was me," I said, leaning against the wall in her range slot.

After a few seconds, she looked at me. "But how ill it look for the deciding committee that I suspended him?" she said.

At that, my smile dropped a bit. "Kelly I talked to Captain Sweeney. Considering the circumstances, he's taken over the evaluation personally.

He's also decided that the evaluation will not have a field eval and only be based on your records, your physical prowess, and your marksmanship…," I said, and she looked at me.

"Ok markswomanship," I said, and she chuckled.

"But seriously Kelly I seriously doubt you have little to worry about I looked over both your records. Yours is spotless both then and now and is full of accommodations. Brentine on the other hand has nearly a dozen complaints on his from both civilians and suspects.

Half the cops I talked to said, that he would not have gotten as far as he did without his family connections. The guy is a hot shot and unpredictable Kelly. What happened with Crocket only makes it more obvious," I said, and she looked at me.

"Doesn't help much?" I asked.

Looking away, she shook her head. "no it does its just those family connections… but I guess that's why The Captain wanted to take care of this personally," she said, and I nodded.

For a couple seconds she and I stood in silence. "I see you and Alec favor the Walther P99," I said, nodding toward her sidearm.

Looking at it and after a moment of silence, she nodded muttering, "For me and Alec it was between this the Glock, or the Sig we liked how this felt in our hands. And how safe it is at home was what sold us for us. But I see you and the others with the exception of Trevette prefer a Smith & Wesson .45 CQB Performance Center," she said, looking back at me.

"May I?" she asked.

Nodding I slipped my sidearm from its holster and handed it to her. After she checked the safety, she checked the sights. Then after cocking the weapon turned and laid it on the low table next to her's where she then proceeded to set a target and taking up the gun again fired.

After drawing the target back, she checked her scores. "This is a good gun, though I think I'll stick with mine," she said.

Nodding she took down the target. "But either way you're almost as good a shot as Alec, but I guess any member of Delta would," I said, and she paused in setting a new target.

Slowly she turned to look at me. "I was under the impression that officially women weren't allowed in Special Forces let alone combat," I commented.

She held my gaze for a second before letting out a light chuckle and turned to pick up her gun. "Officially they're not I was part of… what they called a trial program… unofficially I was trained as the team's negotiator," she said, ejecting the magazine.

"And even more unofficially?"

She looked at me a new magazine held just below the grip. "I did a lot of negotiations with my gun, but either way you know who to call to bring in the Thanksgiving Turkey," she said, before slamming the mag in before turning and firing and I let out a bark of laughter.

ALEX

With a hand on my belly, I drove to the HOPE Center to pick up Ryan and Angela humming to the tune on the radio. My mind however was elsewhere. I couldn't help but think about Walker and how distant he's been lately.

Remembering how he acted in the meeting as he delivered his updates on the case to me for the committee of FBI and Rangers. How several times I had to call him back to present. As I continued to ponder this, I kept trying to remember another time when he had been like that.

As I pulled up alongside the sidewalk in front of the building, I was still deep in thought. Then paused at the sight of the car parked in front of mine.

Opening the door to the Center I called out, "ANGELA! RYAN!" as I slipped my coat off.

Almost at once, a two-legged blur ran towards me from the kid's area calling, "MOMMY!" and wrapped her arms as best she could around me.

Smiling I held her back. "Hi honey, now where is Grandpa Fred?" I asked.

"Right here."

Looking up I saw Fred standing behind Ryan a hand on his shoulder. "Fred what are you doing here we weren't expecting you until next week," I said, walking over to hug him a smile on my face.

"Well a couple days ago I was looking over my sick days and decided to come early. Plus Jimmy called me partially to ask me how long Erica's morning sickness will last," he said.

Shaking my head I muttered, "Walker asked, the same thing of Sydney when I was pregnant with Angela. She called him, Gage, and Jimmy a whimp for it," and Fred nodded.

"Understandable I was like that when Erica's mother was…," Fred started then paused the smile on his face drooping a little.

My eyes dropping a little. "I'm sorry I…," I started but he raised his hand.

"It's ok it's just hard to think that she wasn't there for her wedding and won't be here to see her first grandchild come into the world," he said.

Looking back at me, he frowned at the look on my face. "Hey kids why don't you go get your things ok," he said, crouching down looking from Ryan to Angela who darted back into the children's room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, standing.

Sighing I muttered, "Its Walker he's been acting weird these last few months. Very distant… and going off on rides on his own for hours," and he frowned.

"From what Jimmy told me this is a heck of a case," he said.

Nodding I shrugged. "Yeah that could be it… it's just we've always shared everything," I said, as Angela and Ryan came back in.

As we walked out of The HOPE Center he muttered, "I just hope my daughter still have that glow about her that I've seen in every pregnant women," and I beamed at him.

ALEC

My mind preoccupied on our next move I followed into his truck as it pulled into his driveway to pick up Ryan. When we parked next his house Angela came running from the house.

"DADDY! DADDY!" she called out then flew into his arms as I climbed out.

After twirling her around he held her in his arms. "What has got you in such a good mood?" he asked her.

"I think that would be me Washo."

Looking back at the porch, I saw the hawk nosed Cherokee from the Race and Rodeo from the reservation walk down the steps. "Billy!" Walker called and putting Angela down the two met and embraced like brothers.

"What are you doing here Grey Wolf?" Walker demanded as they held each other's upper arms.

"Spirits told me you needed me brother so here I am," he said, then noticed me.

"I don't think we had were really introduced last we met," he said, walking over and offered his hand.

"Chief Billy Grey Wolf of the Cherokee," he said.

Smiling I took his hand. "Alec Mountain Lion, Cheyenne," I said.

Nodding he narrowed his eyes in thought, "You're Chief Silver Falcon's grandson?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah I am, it's nice to see you again," I said.

WALKER

After a short ride, Billy and me sat on our horses next to a bend in the river were a lone grave stood. "So this is where you've been going?" Billy asked, and I looked at him.

"Yeah I like to come here to think… and sometime to see Lucas," I said, and he nodded.

"Yes I remember when you brought Little Visitor to the Reservation… so full of life. I miss him, and I know you thought of him as your own," he said, and I nodded before looking up into the sky spotting a lone eagle.

After a few moments of silence I asked, "Billy do think the people we love every truly leave us? Or do they find some way to remain here?" and I felt his strong deep eyes on me.

He took his time in answering but when he did he said, in his deep voice, "Washo I believe weather in white man's heaven or in the spirit world the ones we love never truly leave us," and after a moment, I nodded as we watched the eagle soar.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
